It's Questionable
by greysfan27
Summary: Spencer and Emily have been best friends for years, but Spencer develops feelings for Emily and doesn't know how to express them until her friends convince her to. But does Emily feel the same way about Spencer?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Pretty Little Liars fanfiction and I wrote this while I was in line for the new Harry Potter movie last night, so I'm sorry if it's not my best. **

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

><p>Spencer Hastings looked up from her salad in the cafeteria and grumbled to herself as she saw Emily talking to Paige with a disappointed look on her face.<p>

"Spence, stop pouting." Hanna said as she glanced over in Emily's direction and then back at Spencer.

"Yeah Spence, you should just tell her how you feel. She might feel the same way."

"What are you talking about Aria?" Spencer said as she finally turned her attention to Aria.

"She's saying that you should just suck it up and tell her that you like her already." The always blunt Hanna suggested while Spencer kept looking more and more bewildered.

"Of course I like her, she's one of my best friends."

"Yeah, but you like her, like her as well."

"I do not have romantic feelings for her."

"Uh huh, sure you don't, you just get jealous and pissed off whenever you see her looking sad or talking to another girl-"

"Hanna, Han." Aria whispered as Emily started walking towards them.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Nothing much, you alright, Em?" Spencer asked with concern.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You just looked kind of sad when you were over there, that's all."

"Well I'm fine." Emily snapped as the three other girls exchanged glances.

"Alrighty, then." Hanna finished as the four girls went back to eating their lunches.

* * *

><p>Emily was lying on her bed after school, sulking about the argument that she had had with Paige earlier.<p>

"I just got your mom's permission to kidnap you, so let's go, mopey!"

"What? Spence, I'm fine, I don't want to go anywhere!"

"Stop arguing with me and let's go!" Spencer said as she grabbed Emily's hand and pulled her off of the bed.

"Where are we going?"

"I was thinking we could either drive around and you can tell me what's really bothering you, or we can go get dinner and then sneak a bunch of candy into a movie."

"I'll take option B, please. Dinner and a movie."

"Ooh, great! There is this documentary playing at the theater that is supposed to be really interesting. It's about molecular biology and it sounds completely enthralling."

"You're kidding, right? Please be kidding!" Emily practically begged.

"Of course I'm kidding, I've already seen it. I was thinking more along the lines of Bridesmaids if you want."

"Yes, that sounds much more exciting!" Emily said as her face started to light up, which was Spencer's plan the whole time.

As they sat down across from each other in the little Italian restaurant, Spencer couldn't help but feel like she was on a date with Emily. She had finally discovered her feelings for Emily, but she didn't want anyone to know since she thought that Emily would never feel the same way.

"So are you going to tell me what that bitch Paige was talking to you about today that made you look so sad?"

"She didn't say anything mean to me, so I don't know why I looked sad. And why is she 'that bitch Paige'?"

"Did you really just ask me that? Emily, she made some joke about you being gay and she tried to drown you. I have a problem with that, don't you?"

"I did, but we are okay now, I promise. But thank you for looking out for me, Spencer, it means a lot to me." Emily said as she reached across the table and grabbed Spencer's hand.

"I'll always look after you, you're my best friend, remember?" Spencer said, wanting to finally tell her how she really felt about her right as her phone began to ring.

"Sorry, Em. Let me just see who it is."

"That's fine, you can answer it if you want to."

"Okay, it won't take long, I promise."

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

"Hey Spence, wanna come have a sleepover with me and Aria? We texted Emily, but she's not answering."

"Maybe a little later, I'm actually with Em right now. We are at dinner, and then we are going to see a movie, but I'll call you later."

"Okay, have fun on your date! Tell Emily we say hi!"

"Hanna, it's not a-"

"Don't even say it, Spencer, it is definitely a date. Talk to you later! Love you." Hanna spewed out quickly before she hung up.

"So how is our crazy friend?" Emily asked with a smile on her face.

"She is doing well, as energetic as ever. She wanted to know if we wanted to have a sleepover, but I told her that we're busy. We can always go over later if you want, or we can go now." She rambled on, a nervous trait that few people got to see from the normally confident brunette.

"No, no, this is good. I like having you to myself." Emily answered with a shy smile.

"Same here."

* * *

><p>"So do you want to head over to the theater? The movie is going to start soon."<p>

"Sure, that sounds good!"

Spencer and Emily got up from the table and Spencer linked their arms together as they made their way to Spencer's car.

"So I've heard that this movie is really good, I'm not completely sure though. It's apparently the girl version of the Hangover."

"Oh, I loved that movie!"

"Wow, Spencer Hastings loves a gross, stupid humor movie, I'm shocked." Emily teased.

"Well, I do appreciate mindless humor from time to time, it can be very entertaining."

"I agree."

* * *

><p>"Okay, that movie was hilarious. I am definitely seeing that again sometime soon!" Spencer said as they walked out of the theater, still laughing.<p>

"Only if you take me with you!"

"Deal. So do you want to go join the girls or do you want me to drop you off at your house?"

"Uhh, I'm really tired, so can you just take me home? But you should head over there if you want to."

"I think I will, I just need to get out of my house."

"I would, but I just need to sleep. Do you want to have a sleepover tomorrow night or something?"

"Yeah, that sounds good with me!"

"Good!"

As Spencer got closer to Emily's house, she finally decided to make a bold move, but she began to get nervous, and more nervous the closer they got to her house.

"Thanks for getting me out if the house, Spence. You can definitely kidnap me any time you want to."

"No problem, I had a lot of fun! I'll walk you to the door."

"Oh, thanks."

As they reached Emily's porch, Spencer could almost feel her heart exploding out if her chest as she stopped and waited for Emily to face her.

"So I'll see you tomorrow, I had fun tonight."

"Yeah, me too." Spencer said as she watched Emily turn around and start to walk inside her house.

"Hey, Em."

As soon as Emily turned around Spencer took a big step forward and smashed their lips together in a sweet, but passionate kiss.

"Spencer-"

"No, I just had to do it, I've been wanting to for a while. I'm sorry, can we please just forget that this happened? I'll see you tomorrow." Spencer rambled off as she turned on her heels and quickly walked to her car.

"Wait, Spence!"

Spencer turned around and watched Emily jog down her steps over to Spencer and pulled her into a hug.

"I feel the same way, Spence." Emily whispered as she leaned over to place a chaste kiss on Spencer's lips.

They both smiled into the kiss, reveling the fact that they both felt the same way about each other.

After they kissed for a few minutes, they broke apart and said their goodbyes one last time and Spencer watched Emily walk into her house with a huge smile on her face.

"Text me tomorrow?" Emily asked shyly as she opened her front door.

"Definitely!"

Her dreams were finally coming true.

* * *

><p>"Hey Han, it's me, I'm coming over now, and I have some exciting news!" Spencer squealed into her phone as she started up the car and pulled out of Emily's driveway.<p>

"Great! We'll see you in a few. Is Em coming too?"

"No, she was tired, I just dropped her off at her house."

"Well get your butt over here and bring some ice cream!"

"Okay, I'll stop by the store and then I'll come over."

As Spencer walked to the ice cream isle of the grocery store, she heard her phone go off and her smile grew as she grabbed it out of her pocket, thinking it was Emily.

_Now, now, Spencer, what would your parents say about the fact that you are dating a girl? I doubt they will take it well, just like me. _

_End it. Now. _

_-A_

The smile was instantly wiped off her face as she stood there in the middle of the store, blocking people's paths, as she took in what the message really was, a threat.

Spencer plastered a fake smile on her face, bought a few tubs of ice cream and headed out to her car, she needed to talk to Hanna and Aria about it.

* * *

><p>"So what do you think?"<p>

"I think that I am glad you finally told Emily how you feel."

"Hanna! That's not what I'm talking about!" Spencer said in an exasperated voice.

"Well, what do you want to do, Spence? You could end it if you want to. I mean we know what A is capable of." Aria said, trying to help her make a decision.

"No, I've waited for this for a long time, I'm not giving up now, just because some person says I have to. I can't do that to Emily, or myself. But promise me that you won't tell Emily that I got this text message. Please."

"Fine, we won't tell her." Both of the girls said, not happy about having to keep another secret.

"Okay, how about we put on a movie and eat all of this ice cream that I bought?" Spencer asked the other two, wanting to change the subject.

"I could use a funny movie right about now." Hanna agreed as she got up to pick out a movie.

The three girls fell asleep after eating almost all of the ice cream and watching half of Get Smart. When they woke up in the morning they were not in the mood to make anything for breakfast so they decided to go to the café in town.

"Hey, Spence, you wanna call Emily and see if she wants to meet us there?" Aria asked, knowing Spencer would want her to go.

"Sure. I'll call her while you get ready to go."

Hanna and Aria went to go get dressed while Spencer called Emily to see what she was up to.

"Hello?"

"Hey Em, it's me."

"Hey, you." Emily said sweetly, causing butterflies in Spencer's stomach.

"So we were all going to go out to breakfast, do you want to meet us?"

"Sure. Where are you going?"

"That café that we always go to. I'll text you when we're leaving. Hanna and Aria are just getting dressed and then we should be ready."

"Ok, sounds good, but don't you need to get ready too?"

"No, I came straight from your house, so I didn't have a change of clothes so I will be wearing the same clothes as I was yesterday."

"Ah, gotcha."

"Yup. Actually maybe I'll go touch up my make-up, it's a little smudgy."

"I'm sure you look beautiful, Spencer, like always, but you can do whatever you want."

"I'll just make it look decent, I don't feel like redoing all of it."

"Okay. So how was the rest of your night?"

"It was good, I went on an ice cream stop before I came over, and then we talked a little bit and then started watching a movie and we all fell asleep in Hanna's bed."

"But don't worry, Em, we didn't try to take her from you!" Hanna screamed as she walked back into her room, loud enough so Emily could hear her.

"Yeah, Spence is definitely off limits now." Aria said, following Hanna's idea of screaming loud enough so Emily could hear them through the phone.

Emily and Spencer both started laughing as Hanna and Aria continued to get ready in her room.

"Yeah, they better not try to take my girl." Emily joked after she finished laughing.

"Don't worry, no one will." Spencer answered seriously.

"Hey lovebirds, hang up so we can go to breakfast, you will see in her in person in a few minutes."

"Okay, we are leaving now, so come join us please!"

"Yeah, I'll see you in a few minutes."

* * *

><p>The four girls sat at a table near the window, Spencer and Emily next to each other, and Aria and Hanna across from them.<p>

"Uh, I'm going to go to the bathroom." Spencer said after they ordered their food, but as she got up and walked past Hanna and Aria, she turned around and waited for Emily to look up at her before she gestured to the bathroom.

"I actually have to go to the bathroom too. I'll be right back." Emily said as she got up more excitedly and faster than normal.

"Oh, yeah, they're making out in that bathroom." Hanna said as soon as Emily walked away.

"Definitely. They aren't very good at sneaking around."

"Hey." Spencer said as Emily walked into the bathroom after her.

"Hi." Emily said as Spencer grabbed her and pulled her closer so she could plant a kiss on Emily's lips.

"I didn't know if you were a big PDA person, so I decided to bypass that conversation and just come in here."

"I'm fine with you kissing me in public, but what about your family? I don't want someone to see us and then rat you out to your family."

"Eh, I'll tell them eventually. The only thing they'll care about is the Hastings Family reputation, but whatever." Spencer answered as she held on to Emily's hips and kissed her again.

Their kisses started out slow and they quickly worked up to being more passionate and involved.

"Hey Spence, I'm not complaining, but we should probably get back out there. I think we've been in here for a while."

"Oh, you're right. I'll go first." Spencer said as she placed a chaste kiss on Emily's lips and walked out of the bathroom door.

The two got back to the table within seconds of each other and were greeted by Hanna and Aria's mischievous smiles.

The four sat there, ate breakfast and laughed about things that were going on in each other's lives while Emily and Spencer played with each other's hands under the table.

As they walked out of the café, Spencer got another text message.

_That doesn't look like ending it to me. You might want to listen to what I say, Spencer, otherwise bad things will happen. _

_That's a promise. _

_-A_

Spencer frantically looked around for who could have sent the message, but she had no idea.

"Hey, Spence, are you okay?" Emily asked as she touched Spencer's arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Do you want to hang out right now?" Spencer asked as she grabbed Emily's hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Of course. Hey, Spencer is going to come home with me, I'll bring her by to pick up her car later."

"Ok, have fun you lovebirds." Hanna said as Aria smiled.

"Oh, we will. Maybe we'll play scrabble or work on learning latin or something." Spencer joked as she walked over to open Emily's car door for her and then got in the passenger side.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. Should I continue or just leave it at this? <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all of the reads and reviews/story alerts!**

**I don't own Pretty Little Liars, but I did use some of their lines in this chapter.**

_"Ok, have fun you lovebirds." Hanna said as Aria smiled._

_"Oh, we will. Maybe we'll play scrabble or work on learning Latin or something." Spencer joked as she walked over to open Emily's car door for her and then got in the passenger side._

* * *

><p>"So what do you want to do today?" Emily asked she started up her car.<p>

"Do you want to just go to my house and watch a few movies or something? I'm exhausted."

"Sure, that sounds perfect." Emily smiled as she grabbed Spencer's hand and took off in the direction of the Hastings house.

They sat together in comfortable silence for the quick drive back to Spencer's house, and when they got home they were excited to see that no one was home.

"Oh, that's right! I forgot that my parents are at the club; they have a tennis/brunch date with a hopefully future client and his wife. And who knows where Melissa is."

"Okay! Well let's get the movies started."

10 minutes later, Spencer sat down on the couch next to Emily after she started the movie.

"Spence, are you sure this is okay? We don't have to sit like this, what if someone walks in?" Emily asked as Spencer scooted over right next to Emily and grabbed one of her hands, intertwined their fingers and then started drawing patterns on the back of her hand.

"I honestly don't care if my family sees or not, they care more about whatever Melissa's doing anyways. And they need to find out sometime." Spencer answered as she placed their interlocked hands on Emily's thigh and left them there.

20 minutes later the girls decided to forgo the movie and kiss each other instead, something that was greatly enjoyed and appreciated by both of them.

"Well, this is new." Veronica Hastings said as she walked through the back door, after her husband.

Spencer and Emily sprung apart as soon as they heard Veronica's voice.

"Mom, dad, I wasn't expecting you home so early."

"Clearly. So is there something you wish to tell us?" Peter Hastings asked his daughter.

"Yes, actually there is, umm you both know Emily, my girlfriend." Spencer said quietly.

"And when did this happen?"

"Yesterday."

"Okay, well, Emily you need to come over for dinner sometime soon because I'd like to get to know the woman that is dating my daughter." Peter said as he made his way upstairs leaving Emily shocked.

"Oh, definitely sir. I would love that."

"Em, there's no reason to lie; she will tolerate it, she isn't going to love being interrogated by you, dad." Spencer screamed up the stairs after her father.

"You're right, honey, that's why you haven't brought any boys home before. Or girls, I guess." Veronica said looking perplexed.

"No, I just hadn't found a person that I actually wanted to take home before."

"And Emily is that person?"

"Precisely." Spencer said confidently, unaware that Emily was smiling brightly next to her.

"Ok, then I approve. Now, I'm going upstairs to have a shower. Emily, does dinner on Tuesday night sound okay?"

"That's perfect, Mrs. Hastings, I'll see you then."

* * *

><p>"See. I told you they wouldn't care!"<p>

"Yeah, but I didn't actually believe it! You're lucky that they're so cool with it! It was like living in Antarctica at my house after I told my parents. Definitely cold on my mother's side at least."

"Yeah, well they have always been more into their jobs or Melissa and everything, so I'm not surprised that they don't care. Plus, they like you, so that's good!"

"Yeah, I guess, it's just strange. I wouldn't have expected this from your family, I thought they would be mad or try to have us hide our relationship or something."

"Yeah, I guess I thought that too at first, but then I realized that they want me to be happy, even if it doesn't always seem like that. And you don't have to come to dinner on Tuesday."

"No, it's fine, I'm coming. Or do you not want me to?" Emily asked, suddenly wondering if Spencer regretted telling her parents.

"Of course I want you to come over and spend time with me, but I don't necessarily want to subject my girlfriend to my crazy parents. Although, they did seem pretty mellow just now."

"Girlfriend, huh?" Emily asked in a half excited, half teasing voice.

"Well I hope so at least, if she'll take me."

"Of course she will. And for the record, you are already a great girlfriend." Emily said as she leaned in to kiss Spencer and just as they both started getting into the kiss, Melissa walked in.

"Hey Spence, oh, hi Emily." Melissa said uncomfortably.

"Oh my gosh, I can't even kiss my own girlfriend." Spencer said under her breath, causing Emily to laugh. "What's up, Melissa?"

"Nothing much, I'm just getting some ice cream for me and Ian."

"Oh, gotcha." Spencer said to Melissa after she rolled her eyes when Ian was mentioned.

Since Melissa was taking a long time getting the ice cream, Spencer got more comfortable and waited for her to leave. She laid down and placed her head in Emily's lap and swung an arm onto Emily's thigh and actually started watching the movie as Emily began running her hands through Spencer's hair.

Even after Melissa left, the two remained on the couch, with Emily running her hands through Spencer's hair, causing her to eventually fall asleep.

At one point during the movie, Spencer rolled onto her back and threw an arm on top of Emily's and the other on top of her face, causing Emily to smile at how tired her girlfriend was at 1 in the afternoon.

* * *

><p>After the two stayed in and watched movie after movie, they decided to order in pizza and put on another movie.<p>

Around 7pm, Spencer got a text from Melissa asking her to pick her up at the church since Ian didn't show.

"Hey, Em, I have to go pick up Melissa at the church, can you drive me to Hanna's so I can get my car?"

"Sure, ready to go?" Emily asked as Spencer got up to turn everything off and put her shoes on.

"Yeah, definitely. Do you want me to just drive you to pick up Melissa instead of me taking you to Hanna's and then having you go?"

"No, you can just drop me off at my car, that way you can go home and get ready for your sleepover tonight and grab the girls, that way I don't have to be away from you for that long." Spencer said sweetly.

"Oh, good thing my girlfriend is a genius. She thinks of everything." Emily said as she walked over to kiss her girlfriend on the lips.

After Emily dropped Spencer off at Hanna's house, she went to her house to get all of her clothes for the night and tomorrow, and then went back to Hanna's house to hang out with her and Aria before they went back over to Spencer's.

* * *

><p>"Hey, its me. Listen, I just got into a car accident with Melissa-" Spencer said with her voice kind of shaky.<p>

"Oh my gosh, Spencer, are you okay?" Emily asked frantically as Hanna and Aria both looked up at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm going back to the church to grab Melissa's phone, but do you want to grab the girls and we can meet at my house?"

"Sure, I'm actually with them now. But are you sure that you're okay?"

"I promise you, I'm fine. I'll even show you myself in like half an hour, okay?"

"Okay. We'll meet you at your house in a little while."

"How about you all head over in like 10 minutes and order some Chinese food or something and I'll meet you there soon. You can start a movie too if you want."

"Okay, we'll leave in a few."

"Great, I'll see you soon."

"Okay, bye baby." Emily said sweetly right before Spencer hung up.

* * *

><p>"What happened? Is Spence okay?" Hanna and Aria both asked immediately after she hung up the phone.<p>

"She and Melissa were in a car accident, she's fine though. She's going back to the church to grab Melissa's phone and then she's going to her house. She wants us to meet her there."

"Okay, but are you sure she's okay?" Aria asked worriedly.

"Yeah, she said she was fine, but we will see for ourselves in a few minutes."

"Okay, well how is Melissa?"

"Shit, I'm such a bad girlfriend. I didn't even ask how her sister was." Emily said as she realized that she didn't know how Melissa was doing.

"Hey, you're not a bad girlfriend, you made sure that your girlfriend was okay. You can find out about Melissa later." Hanna said, making Emily feel a little bit better.

"Yeah, I guess. So are you two ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go. You can both leave your cars here, I'll drive." Hanna offered.

Halfway to Spencer's house, Emily's phone rang from the back seat, causing a smile to break out on her face when she read the newly changed contact, _the girlfriend 3. _

"Hey, Spence. Are you heading to your house or do you need a ride?" Emily asked, but all she heard in return was heavy breathing and loud walking.

"Hey, Spence. Are you alright? Are you there?" Emily asked, this time putting it on speakerphone so they could all here.

Again, instead of an answer, they heard a thumping and a loud, shrieking scream.

"That's Spencer!" Emily screamed as her face paled and Hanna and Aria looked back at her in disbelief.

"Why are you doing this Ian? If you kill me, it's not going to accomplish anything."

"Oh, Spencer, you're wrong. It will accomplish everything." Ian said in a strangely calm voice, causing Emily to cringe as Aria started calling 911 as Emily told them where Spencer was.

"What about my sister? What about Melissa? She will find out eventually." Spencer said in her usual, confident tone.

"I'm doing this because I love Melissa and you're just holding her back." Ian said right before the girls heard another scream, a sharp intake of breath and then Spencer shouting.

Hanna was speeding to the church as they continued to listen to Spencer getting beaten up and them not being able to do anything about it.

Right as they pulled up to the church they heard Spencer starting to wheeze, a loud thump and then Spencer crying, and Emily jumped out of the car almost before Hanna even stopped it, and ran inside to find her girlfriend.

* * *

><p>"Spence! Honey, where are you?" Emily screamed as she ran into the church, followed by Hanna and Aria, and found her purse lying in the middle of the floor.<p>

"Spencer!" The three girls shouted as they all ran upstairs to try to find her, and were shocked to see the normally confident Spencer huddled in the corner crying.

"Honey. Are you okay?" Emily asked as she ran over to Spencer and looked into her eyes and almost wanted to cry herself as she saw how scared Spencer was.

"Hey, Spence, you're okay now, I promise." Emily said as she launched into Spencer and held her until she said the words that changed their lives.

"Ian's dead." She said calmly, as the other three girls looked at each other in disbelief.

Spencer showed the three girls where he was and they all saw his body, and they were all relieved because A was now dead and their nightmares were over.

They all heard sirens, so they started walking downstairs so they could show them where the body was. Emily and Spencer walked in front, holding hands and Hanna and Aria walked behind them, both happy that Emily and Spencer weren't going to hide their relationship from anyone.

After they told the police where Ian's body was, they all went outside to wait for their statements to be taken when they all heard their phones go off.

_Just because Ian is gone, doesn't mean that I am. _

_I'm still here, bitches._

_-A_

"Seriously? Is this ever going to end?" Spencer said as Emily leaned over and took her shaken girlfriend into her arms until they were interrupted by a police officer telling them that Ian's body wasn't in there.

"What? Of course it is, we all saw him there. There's no way he could have walked away from that." Hanna argued.

* * *

><p>After they talked to the police again, they were allowed to leave and had to go talk to their parents, but then they were going to meet up again.<p>

"Do you still want to come sleep over at my house?" Spencer asked the three girls as they met up again in front of the church.

"Yeah, I'm not leaving you alone right now." Emily said as she grabbed Spencer's hand and kissed her on the cheek.

"Definitely. We need to keep talking about this anyways." Hanna and Aria both agreed as Spencer heard beeping, signaling another text message.

_Lucky Spencer, you get another message. Oh, Spencer, I've already warned you about this. How many times do I have to tell you to end it? For a genius, you aren't acting that smart. I see that someone tried to get rid of you, but he failed. _

_Guess it's my turn now. And I don't fail. At anything. _

–_A_

Spencer read it and gasped, Emily looked confused and Hanna and Aria knew exactly what that meant, so they tried to help Spencer out.

"Hey, Em. So what's it like to have Spencer for a girlfriend, does she talk your ear off about some smarty pants crap that I don't even know how to say?" Hanna asked, receiving a grateful nod from Spencer as Emily's broke into a smile.

"No, she doesn't actually. We just hang out and watch movies and be with each other, it's really nice." Emily said as she squeezed Spencer's hand and shot her a smile.

"So do you want to go back to Spence's house now? I could definitely use some food and girl time." Aria said, looking at all of the girls.

"Definitely. Let's go. Oh, my car is in the shop now."

"That's fine, I'll drive you." Hanna said.

"So is Melissa okay? And what happened?" Emily asked as she and Spencer climbed into the back seat of the car.

"She'll be fine, we don't know about the baby though. I was driving back to our house and some guy just came out of nowhere and hit the passenger side of my car and then bolted."

"Well, I'm just glad that you're both okay." Emily said as she cuddled into Spencer in the backseat.

"Me too." Spencer said as she kissed Emily on the forehead.

The girls showed up at Spencer's house a few minutes later and they all got out of the car when Spencer got yet another text message.

_So I have decided to be more lenient, you have two days to break it off with Emily, otherwise you will find out what I'm capable of. The clock is ticking. _

_Tick tock. _

_-A_

"Hey, Spence, you coming?" Emily called from the porch of Spencer's house.

"Yeah. So do you want to order Chinese food? I'm starving." Spencer asked calmly as they walked inside her house and set all of their stuff down.

She decided to ignore A's texts for now, but she definitely had to talk to Hanna and Aria about them later, but for now, she would just be the regular Spencer, who just happened to be Emily's girlfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_"Yeah. So do you want to order Chinese food? I'm starving." Spencer asked calmly as they walked inside her house and set all of their stuff down._

_She decided to ignore A's texts for now, but she definitely had to talk to Hanna and Aria about them later, but for now, she would just be the regular Spencer, who just happened to be Emily's girlfriend._

* * *

><p>"Hey, Spence. Are you okay? You seem really out of it right now."<p>

"Of course she's not okay, Hanna. She was just attacked by her crazy brother in law and then he died, but his body isn't there!" Aria rambled off quickly.

"I'm fine, I just have a headache and I'm exhausted." Spencer said quietly, looking at her hands the whole time.

"How about I get you some Advil and then we can go to bed?" Emily said as she stood up and faced Spencer.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Thanks, Em."

As soon as Emily went downstairs to grab the Advil, Hanna and Aria rushed over to Spencer to see what was really going on.

"What did A say to you now?" Hanna asked.

"Here, read the last two messages." Spencer said as she handed her phone to the two girls who both gasped when they read both of the messages.

"Spence. This is really serious. You have to tell Emily."

"No, she can't find out. A said she would do something to me, not Emily. As long as Emily is okay, I'm not going to tell her and I'm definitely not ending our relationship."

"Yeah, but what about you, Spencer? She sounds serious about having you end your relationship. What if she really does try to hurt you?"

"She won't, I'll be fine." Spencer finished just as Emily walked back into the room, holding Advil and water, which she handed to Spencer.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to bed, but you guys can stay in here and keep watching the movie if you want to, or you can go into the guest room and watch whatever other movie you want to."<p>

"I'm pretty wiped out, too. So I'm just gonna go to bed." Aria said to the girls.

"I'm right behind you, bed buddy." Hanna said as she followed Aria to the guestroom, leaving Emily and Spencer alone.

"So I guess that means that I'm in here with you." Emily said quietly as Spencer stood up and started getting into her pajamas.

"Yes, you're in here with me, it would be kind of awkward if I slept in a bed with one of the other girls, since you're my girlfriend. But if you don't want to, I can go switch with one of the girls. But, it's just like every other sleepover; we've slept in the same bed before."

"No, it's fine with me; great, actually. I just didn't want to put anyone in an uncomfortable situation." Emily answered as she began getting into her pajamas as well.

* * *

><p>"So what do you think they're really doing in there?" Hanna asked Aria as they both got into their pajamas.<p>

"Eww, Hanna, I don't want to think about that." Aria shrieked.

"What? I thought that's why you left and said you were tired."

"No, I'm really tired. Is that why you left?"

"Well, yeah. I wasn't about to be some awkward third wheel, or just sit there while they make out with each other; no thank you." Hanna said as Aria rolled her eyes.

"Oh, you're ridiculous. Spencer and Emily wouldn't do anything with us in there, and they probably haven't even done anything yet, they're both kinda quiet and shy people."

"Yeah, well they won't be for long, and soon we are going to have to pull those two apart from each other if we ever want to talk to them."

"You're over exaggerating, Hanna. Neither of them are huge fans of PDA. I think things will be almost the same, they'll probably just be a little more cutesy with each other, that's it."

"Ok, sure." Hanna said, still not convinced that things were going to be pretty much like normal.

* * *

><p>Spencer and Emily went to bed, just like they normally did, but at some point in the night they ended up cuddling up together. Spencer was wrapped up in Emily's arms and had her head resting on Emily's chest, and Emily had one of her legs thrown over Spencer's and she had her chin resting on the top of Spencer's head.<p>

In the morning, Spencer and Emily were still sound asleep when Hanna and Aria walked into Spencer's room and smiled when they saw their two best friends all tangled up in each other. Hanna whipped out her phone and quickly took a picture of the two before they decided to wake them up.

As Spencer and Emily woke up, they both smiled at how they were sleeping, and how right it felt to lie like that with each other.

"Come on, lovebirds, let's go downstairs! I'm starving." Hanna said, succeeding at ruining their nice, quiet morning together as they both clamored out of bed and followed her and Aria out of her room.

As Spencer took over the lead, they came downstairs laughing as Hanna started telling them a story, but instantly stopped when they saw all of their parents downstairs, waiting for them.

"What's going on?" Hanna asked her mom.

"We've been talking and we have decided that it would be best for the four of you to stop seeing each other, not permanently, but for a while. Just until this whole thing blows over, because we don't want anyone to suspect a cover up or anything, especially the police."

"What? So we aren't allowed to hang out anymore?" Hanna shrieked.

"Hanna, lower your voice. Yes, that is what we're saying, it's only for a few weeks at the most."

"Weeks?" Hanna shrieked again, but stopped when her mom glared at her.

"Wait, so does this mean that I don't even get to see my girlfriend?" Spencer shouted as she angrily threw her hand in Emily's direction.

"You and Spencer are dating?" Pam Fields asked, causing Spencer to throw her hands over her face out of embarrassment.

"I'm sorry." She mouthed to Emily, who nodded in response.

"Yes, Spencer, that means no girlfriend, just for a little while. So we'll have to postpone our dinner on Tuesday night, Emily." Veronica Hastings said sharply.

"Seriously?" Aria barked at her parents, who just nodded.

"This is ridiculous. This isn't going to change anything!" Spencer screamed.

"Spencer Jill Hastings, stop whining, this is not the end of the world. You will be able to see them in a few weeks."

"Ok, girls. Let's go; get upstairs and pack up your stuff, say goodbye and then we are all going to our own houses." Ashley Marin said, with the support of the other parents.

* * *

><p>"This is insane! I don't know what they're thinking!" Hanna said as she slammed Spencer's door shut.<p>

"I know, but we will just have to find some way to see each other at school without Mrs. Montgomery finding out, and we can sneak out late at night or something if we need to talk to each other." Emily said calmly.

"Emily's right, we will just have to make this work, but everyone needs to be careful. Okay?" Spencer said, as she looked each of the girls in the eyes.

"Okay, I'll miss you all! But we will talk at school and stuff, away from my mother." Aria said as she and Hanna hugged everyone and then left, leaving Emily and Spencer alone.

"I'll miss you, Em. And just because we won't get to see each other that often doesn't mean that you should forget about me."

"I could never forget about you. I'll text or call you later, okay?" Emily asked as Spencer started to nod her head.

The two girls kissed each other sweetly and then Spencer walked Emily downstairs to her mom.

After they all said goodbye at the door, Spencer went back into her room and sat there, trying to think about what she should do about A's threats.

* * *

><p>"So were you ever going to tell me that you and Spencer are dating?" Pam Fields asked as soon as they got into their car.<p>

"I'm sorry, it happened pretty quickly, but I should have told you. We've only been going out for about 3 days."

"Okay, well I want you to invite her over to the house as well, so I can get to know her better."

"Are you forgetting that you have all forbidden us to see each other?" Emily asked her mother sharply.

"I'm sorry, honey, but we just think it's for the best right now. We all agreed on it, it wasn't just Ashley's idea. It was actually Veronica's."

"Seriously? She probably said that on purpose, just to get Spencer and I away from each other."

"Emily, this isn't some kind of vendetta against any of you girls, this is us, trying to protect all of you."

"Fine, but it sucks." Emily said as they pulled up to their house, and she got up and stormed inside.

* * *

><p>The next day they were all ridiculously bored, so they decided to make plans to meet up with each other in the girls bathroom in the main hallway, since they didn't want Aria's mom to see them talking to each other.<p>

So, during break on Monday, all four of the girls walked in to have a short meeting with each other.

"Hi, honey." Spencer said sweetly as she opened her arms and Emily walked into them and starting kissing Spencer's neck.

"Hi baby doll." Hanna joked as she walked towards Aria and pulled her into hug and kissed her forehead as Aria rolled her eyes at her friend's silliness.

"So, I would like to be the first to say that our parents are completely ridiculous." Spencer said as she and Emily broke up their hug, but continued to stand there with their hands linked.

"I think we all agree." Aria said as she looked at the other two girls, who nodded vehemently.

"So is anything going on that we should know about? Any A things?" Emily asked everyone.

"Not with me, but you should ask Spencer." Hanna said, which made Spencer glare at her before Emily turned her attention towards her.

"Spence? Something going on with A?"

"No, of course not."

"She hasn't said anything to me either." Aria said, hoping to take the attention off of Spencer, who greatly appreciated it.

Hanna was just about to say one more thing, but was stopped by the ring of the bell, signaling 5 minutes until their next class.

"Okay, bye girls, I'll keep in touch." Hanna said dramatically as she left the bathroom.

"Bye, ladies. I'll see you around school."

"And then there were two." Spencer said as she looked at Emily, who smiled.

"And then there was one." Emily responded as she slowly kissed Spencer on the lips and then threw a wink her way as she walked out of the bathroom door.

* * *

><p>"Sucks doesn't it?"<p>

"What are you talking about, Melissa?" Spencer asked from her spot on the couch.

"Not being able to see your girlfriend. I know exactly how it feels."

"To not be able to see your girlfriend?" Spencer asked sarcastically.

"No. To not be able to see my husband." Melissa said curtly.

"Yeah, well you shouldn't be seeing him anyways. That's called seeing ghosts, it's typically frowned upon." Spencer shot back.

"Why do you keep saying that, Spencer? It's really hurtful." Melissa said as she broke out into tears.

"Because it's the truth, Melissa! But do you know what I don't get? Why you are so willing to believe some guy that you barely know over your own sister, your own flesh and blood!" Spencer screamed, finally at her breaking point with her sister.

"Because he's my husband!"

"Yeah, but I'm your sister! Does that even mean anything to you? Or do you care about me as much as you care about some homeless person on the streets? I don't know what I ever did to you, to make you hate me so much."

"Spence-"

"No, I'm not done yet! And do you want to talk about hurtful? How about that the fact that my own sister isn't there for me when I really need her? Or the fact that I talk to the valet at the club more than I talk to you, or that you feel the need to try and be better than me all the time. Forget about about winning or losing with you, I just want my sister; I want the one that would stick up for me on the playground years ago and would take care of me when I got hurt. But instead, my sister believes her husband, a killer, A KILLER, over her own sister. And you want to know what hurts the most? He attacks me and he almost pushes me down a bell tower and you don't even bat an eyelash, it's all about him. It makes me sick." Spencer managed to get out, as Melissa just stood there, completely shocked that Spencer just said all of that.

Spencer grabbed her phone and her car keys and stormed out the back door, right past her mom, who was just getting home from work.

"Spencer, where are you going?" She screamed after her daughter.

"Where did your sister go?" Veronica turned her attention towards Melissa.

"How should I know?" Melissa asked as she stormed back out to the barn.

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

"It's me; can I come see you, just for a few minutes?"

"Of course, baby, are you okay?"

"No. I'll be there in a few minutes." Spencer said as she hung up and continued to walk to Emily's house. She decided to walk, instead of drive, so she could clear her head and get some fresh air; she could care less that it was 9 at night.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, she was standing on Emily's porch, waiting for her to come outside.

"What's the matter?" Emily asked quietly as she walked out to see her girlfriend.

"I just got into a huge fight with Melissa. Like an enormous, gargantuan, massive fight."

"Are you okay?" Emily asked as she placed her hand on Spencer's arm.

"No, I'm not." Spencer shook her head. "I just don't get it, you know. I'm her own sister and she could care less about me, and I'm so tired of it. I love her, I do, but I can't deal with this anymore. It just hurts-" Spencer's voice started cracking and tears started pooling in her eyes. "It hurts too much. I don't know what to do anymore." By the time she finished talking, she had tears streaming down her face, something that no one had ever seen from Spencer.

"Honey, come here." Emily pulled Spencer into a hug and began to stroke the back of Spencer's head and whisper in her ear.

Emily's mom heard the noise from inside, so she decided to go and investigate and she was completely shocked when she saw Spencer Hastings, one of the strongest girls she knew, crying in her daughter's arms.

Emily looked up and saw her mother, and her eyes silently pleaded with her mom to let her see Spencer, just for a little while. Pam nodded and opened the front door wider so Emily could lead Spencer over to the couch so they could sit down.

"Spencer, do you want me to call your mom and tell her that you're sleeping over here tonight?" Pam asked kindly, only getting a nod out of Spencer.

* * *

><p>"Veronica, it's Pam."<p>

"Hi Pam, is my daughter there, by any chance?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"She is, and she's been crying in Emily's arms for the past 10 minutes, so I don't know what that's about, but is it okay for her to spend the night here? Emily can drop her back off tomorrow morning so she can get ready for school."

"Of course, that's fine. I'll just talk to her tomorrow. I think she and Melissa got into a huge fight, but neither of them are talking. Listen, I'm going to go talk to Melissa again, but thank you for calling me."

"No problem, I'll see you soon."

"Okay, bye." Veronica said as she hung up and stormed out to the barn to see what really happened between her daughters.

* * *

><p>When Pam hung up the phone and walked back into the living room, she noticed it was a lot quieter, but she understood immediately when she saw Emily look down at Spencer, who had cried herself to sleep in Emily's arms.<p>

"Honey, why don't you get Spencer up to your room and get her to bed?" Pam said as Emily nodded and gently stroked Spencer's cheek, trying to wake her up.

Normally, Pam would be opposed to letting her daughter sleep in the same bed as her girlfriend, but she knew that nothing was going to happen between the two tonight, since Spencer was already out like a light.

"Spencer, come on. Let's get to bed." Emily whispered in Spencer's ear, as she helped her stand up and walk her to her room.

Spencer was barely awake enough to walk to Emily's room, Emily had to steer her so she wouldn't run into everything. When they got to her room, she forgot all about pajamas, and just climbed into bed with Spencer and held her.

In the morning, they both woke up in each other's arms and smiled, but then realized why Spencer was there in the first place and the smiles grew smaller on their faces.

"Do you want me to drive you home, or do you want me to take you home after we have some breakfast?"

"I guess I'll just go now, got to face the music."

"Just promise me that if you have another night like last night, then you'll come over again, or I can meet you somewhere. Okay?"

"Last night shouldn't have happened, I overreacted."

"No, you didn't, Spencer! You were right to react the way that you did, Melissa is a complete bitch to you and it's not fair."

"It's fine, Emily. That's how it's been for years. Look, I'll just walk home. I'll see you at school." Spencer said as she walked over to Emily gave her a kiss on the cheek and then left after she said goodbye to Pam, and thanked her for letting her stay over.

Emily looked out her window and shook her head as she watched Spencer walk down the street, towards her house; she was back to her stoic and serious self, after all, Hastings were supposed to tuck away their emotions.

Emily was just about to start getting ready, when she heard her phone vibrate from on top of her dresser.

_Thank you for last night, you made it all a lot easier._

_- xo Spence_

_**Anytime. :)**_

_**-xoxoxo Em**_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think! I know Spencer is hardcore, but I just thought it would be a nice change to see the vulnerable side of her for once. <strong>

**Also, I just posted another PLL story that has to do with Spencer and Emily, but it takes place years later and they're married, so check it out if you want to!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you for last night, you made it all a lot easier._

_- xo Spence_

_**Anytime. :)**_

_**-xoxoxo Em**_

* * *

><p>School was almost like torture for the four girls since they were able to see each other, but not talk to each other. Mrs. Montgomery saw Aria talking to them in the hallway and she told them to not even be seen with each other. So instead, they relied on secret meetings in the girls' bathroom and text messaging to talk to each other.<p>

It had only been two days and Emily and Spencer had barely been able to see each other, and it was killing both of them.

_You look really pretty today. Just like every other day. _

_-xo S_

Emily read the text message that she had just received and then immediately looked around for where Spencer was in the cafeteria and as soon as their eyes connected she smiled brightly, getting a smile in return.

_I really want to be able to see you for more than two minutes in a bathroom. Think you can sneak out tonight?_

_-Em_

Emily laughed as she watched Spencer read the text message and then hastily reply and look back up at Emily from across the room.

_For you? Ehh, I guess so. _

Spencer watched as Emily read the text and laughed, as soon as Emily looked up at her, Spencer winked and then shot her a smile right as the lunch bell rang.

* * *

><p>Again, they were interrupted by the bell, but they were actually going to get to spend some time together, something that they were both craving.<p>

After field hockey practice, Spencer rushed home, had a shower and then ate dinner, that way she could get to her homework faster. After working on her homework for what felt like days, she was finally done. Her parents had gotten home sometime while she was doing her homework and had since gone to bed, same as her sister. It was 10 by the time she finished her homework and she was more than ready to see Emily.

Emily stopped by her field hockey practice earlier and they decided to meet in a greenhouse that was near Emily's house, at 10:30.

* * *

><p>As Spencer walked back downstairs to get something to drink, she heard someone quietly knocking on her door, so she went to go answer it.<p>

"Hey, Toby. What's up?" Spencer asked her best guy friend.

"I just wanted to come and check on you, and see how you're doing with this whole Ian thing."

"I'm doing okay, thanks. I just want them to find his body so this whole thing will be over."

"I know what you mean. So I heard about you and Emily."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she told me. I don't think I've ever seen her that excited before. It was after you went to dinner and a movie, I guess."

"Oh, so she called you right after I kissed her, I guess."

"Well it's about time."

"Did everyone see it but me?" Spencer asked, exasperated since people had been telling her that for the past few days.

"Yeah, pretty much. I'm glad you're together though, you're a good couple."

"Thanks, Toby."

Just as he was about to say something else, she heard a phone ring and she looked around the room, but didn't see it out in the open, so she started looking for it.

"Well, I just wanted to come and check in on you, but I'll see you later." Toby said as he started to leave since Spencer was getting distracted.

"Definitely. We should hang out soon." Spencer said as he walked out the door and nodded.

Almost immediately after Toby left, she found Melissa's phone under a pillow on the couch and she couldn't help but look at the screen that was lit up. As soon as she did, she almost dropped the phone out of shock.

_Melissa, I'm sorry, but it's not safe yet. I can't tell you. _

Spencer ran upstairs to grab her phone and jacket, and then she left for the greenhouse to meet Emily. She showed up and walked into the greenhouse a few minutes before Hanna and Aria showed up. Spencer was patiently waiting for the girls to show up when her phone alerted her about a new text message.

_Oh, Spencer. You didn't think I'd forget about our little arrangement, did you? You two managed to look pretty chummy from across the cafeteria today, so I guess I got the answer to my question. Since I don't see a breakup in your future, I'll make one for you. Your time is now up._

_I'd watch your back if I were you._

_-A _

Just as she finished reading the message, she heard a rustling behind her, so she turned around quickly and jumped backwards when she saw shadows, but then saw Hanna and Aria walk in.

"Jumpy much?" Hanna asked as they walked towards Spencer.

"I just got another text from A." Spencer said as she handed her phone to Hanna and Aria, who both gasped when they read the last line.

"You should really tell Emily, Spencer."

"I know. I'll think about. We can talk about this later, she'll be here any second."

Emily walked up to the greenhouse and since the door was open, she could see her girlfriend standing there, and she looked like she was alone, but as she got closer she noticed that Hanna and Aria were there as well.

"Hi, honey. Umm, why are they here?" Emily asked quietly as she walked over to Spencer.

"Well, this is awkward." Hanna said as she motioned to the four of them standing in a circle.

"Toby was at my house like 20 minutes ago and while I was downstairs talking to him, I heard a phone ringing and after he left, I started looking for it."

"Wait, why was Toby over at 10 at night?" Emily questioned.

"Cool your jets, crazy. Don't get all jealous and territorial on us." Hanna said, causing Aria and Spencer to smirk.

"He came over to check on me and see how I was doing after the whole Ian thing, but that's not the point. I found Melissa's phone. Look at this text." Spencer said as she showed them all the text.

"What does that mean?"

"I think its Ian."

"That's crazy, Spencer! He's dead."

"But what if he's not? His body is gone, Hanna."

"Well there's only one way to find out, reply." Spencer decided to reply, so she sent another text to the unknown number.

_How do you I know _its_ you?_

Almost immediately she got a response.

_Ask me anything. _

"What should I ask him?"

"It has to be something that only Ian will know." Aria chimed in.

"Oh, I got one."

_What are we naming our baby?_

"What is the name?"

"Taylor."

_Taylor. _Was the response that they got on the phone and as soon as they read that, all of their jaws dropped.

* * *

><p>"You guys, I have to get this home before Melissa finds out that her phone is gone." Spencer said, much to Emily's chagrin.<p>

"Okay, let's get out of here. We'll just figure out what to do later." Hanna said, shooting Spencer a look that meant 'Tell Emily about A'.

"Hey, Em?" Spencer called out as Hanna and Aria hopped into their cars and left.

"Yeah, babe?" Emily said as she turned around and saw Spencer walk over to her.

"I'm sorry that we didn't get to have our alone time like we planned. How about tomorrow night?"

"That sounds perfect." Emily said, proving her point with a sweet kiss.

"Let me drive you home?"

"Spence, my house is only a few houses down the street."

"I know, but I want to make sure you're safe."

"Okay, fine." Emily said as she hopped into Spencer's Mercedes.

Spencer grabbed Emily's hand as soon as she sat down in her car and put her seatbelt on and as she drove her girlfriend home, Emily kissed her hand and started playing with her fingers.

"You don't have to be nervous, Em. We'll all be fine."

"I hope so."

"We will be, I promise." Spencer said encouragingly as she leaned over to Emily and passionately kissed her.

They ended up kissing in her car, outside of Emily's house, for about five minutes, before Emily finally decided to go sneak back into her house, before her mom woke up and found out that she was gone.

"I can't believe our parents." Spencer said to herself as she watched Emily disappear into her house.

* * *

><p>The next day, the girls suffered through school without each other, again, and the only thing that was getting Spencer through her day was the fact that she was going to get to spend some quality time with Emily.<p>

She got home after practice and did the exact same thing that she had done the night before, except this time, when she went downstairs to get water, Melissa was grabbing something out of the fridge.

"Spencer, can we talk?" Melissa asked shyly.

"Yeah, I guess so." Spencer answered as she sent off a text really fast.

_Can't meet you. I'm really sorry, but Melissa wants to talk. I'm sensing another huge blowout._

_-S_

_**Okay, that's fine. Let me know how it goes, though. I can always meet you after you're done, if you want. **_

_**-xoxo Em**_

"I just wanted to apologize for how I treat you, I guess I never realized that it effected you so much. You are so important to me, and I love you, but you're right, I did always put Ian first, and it wasn't right. He's my husband, and I know you don't like him, but I shouldn't have even taken sides with either of you, and part of me wants to believe you about that night, but the other part doesn't. I don't want to believe that my child's father would try to kill my sister, but if you say it happened, then I guess it did. So, I just hope that you can forgive me for being a royal bitch to you, and I hope that we put this behind us. I want us to be close, like when we were younger, and I want you to be this baby's godmother."

Spencer was definitely not expecting any of that to come out of her sister's mouth, but she was glad that it finally was because she was so tired of fighting with her.

"Well I'm glad that you finally understand what I'm talking about. I know you feel like you should side with Ian, because he's your husband, but I really do think he's dangerous and I'm just trying to look out for you. I don't want anything to happen to you. And I would love to be your baby's godmother." Spencer said excitedly.

"Can we please just call a truce?"

"Definitely. It's about time." Spencer said as Melissa pulled her into a hug.

"So how about we just chill out and watch a movie or something?"

"Sounds perfect. You can choose, I'll make us some hot chocolate."

As Melissa picked out a movie, Spencer texted Emily really quickly, just to let her know that everything was fine.

_Hey, the Hastings Sibling War is now over. We're just going to chill and watch a movie. My parents are both out of town on business, so if you want to sneak out and watch a movie with us, I'd love to have you over. _

_-S_

_**Normally I would, but I'm exhausted and you need to spend some quality time with your sister. Tomorrow night? **_

_**I'm glad everything is good with you two. :)**_

_**- xoxo Em**_

_Yes, definitely. Greenhouse? 10:30?_

_- xo Spence_

_**Only if you promise not to invite the other girls. ;)**_

_**-xoxo Em**_

_I promise. I'll see you then._

_Sweet dreams. _

_-xo S_

* * *

><p>Spencer and Emily had been going out for five days, but rarely had an opportunity to see each other because of the rules that their parents had set out, and it was getting really old.<p>

Spencer spent the night in, watching a scary movie with her sister, while Emily went to bed kind of early, both of them thinking of the other the whole time. Spencer was also thinking about the threats that A had made, she had a feeling that things were going to start getting messy in a little while if A intended to keep her promises.

"Ok, this whole thing is getting really old." Hanna said to Emily as they met up in the hallway at school.

"Yeah, I know. Plus, they have to know that we're still hanging out; just because they said we can't, doesn't mean that we're going to listen." The normally not so rebellious Emily said wholeheartedly.

"You said it." Hanna agreed enthusiastically as Emily heard her phone chime, letting her know that she got a text so she opened it happily, thinking it was her girlfriend.

_If I were you, I'd break it off with our little Spencer, here. I guess you've opened up a whole new side to her. She looks pretty happy and relaxed with this blonde girl, who knows what they're doing behind the scenes. You know what they say; when the cat's away, the mice will play. Cat, let me introduce you to some mice, oh that's right, you're dating one._

_-A_

"I cannot believe that she's doing this." Emily said as she slammed her locker shut.

"What? She's trying to get you to break up with her, too?" Hanna asked as she read the text message from A. "Oh, come on, Em. You know that Spencer would never do that to you."

"Then how do you explain this? We aren't allowed to see each other, so she goes and finds someone else? This is ridiculous." Emily said, referring to the picture that she just got from A.

In the picture, Spencer was laughing and smiling as she held onto another girl's outstretched hands and pulled her closer to her. You couldn't see the other girl because her back was to the camera, but Spencer definitely looked like they were having a good time.

"Well, that would look really suspicious to me too if I were you, but that's me; so I'm gonna say that you have absolutely nothing to worry about." Hanna said confidently.

"What are you talking about? Its you?" Emily asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I decided to do this Pilates class, it was so hard and I was definitely feeling it yesterday, so I asked Spence to help pull me up the stairs because I could barely walk." Hanna explained as Emily laughed.

"Just to clarify: I would never steal your girlfriend. It would be deadly for me, I'm sure."

"You're damn right it would be deadly." Emily said so seriously that Hanna couldn't even tell if she was joking or not.

* * *

><p>"I don't get why she would send you a picture of me and Spencer, though."<p>

"I guess she just thought that I wouldn't show you the picture or something, I don't know. And it definitely looks like something could be going on in this picture, and I was so upset that I didn't even realize that it was your hair or outfit."

"What if someone sent her the picture and she didn't know that it was me? What if she has an apprentice or something?" Hanna asked, completely nervous.

"It's possible, but she's probably just trying to pit us against each other, or she really didn't know that it was you."

"Yeah, that's probably what it is." Hanna agreed.

"But then again, that's not very A like, and she does have a reason for everything." Emily added quietly, but then moved on. "Hey, what were you talking about earlier?"

"What?"

"You said 'she's trying to get you to break up with her, too?' what was that about?"

"Huh, I don't know. I'm pretty sure I didn't say that." Hanna said, kicking herself for slipping up after Spencer specifically told her not to.

"Yes, you did."

"I have no clue what you're talking about." Hanna said, quicker than usual.

"Hanna Elizabeth Marin, don't lie to me. Is she talking to Spencer, too?"

"How should I know? She's your girlfriend."

"So you don't know anything?"

"Nope, not a thing." Hanna said quickly and unconvincingly.

"You're lying. I can always tell with you, you can lie to everyone else, but not to me."

"I'm not lying." Hanna said just as the bell rang. "But I do need to get to class, see you later, Em." She said as she walked away as fast as she could.

"Saved by the bell." Hanna mumbled to herself as she walked into her first class of the day.

* * *

><p><em>Hey, we still on for tonight?<em>

_- xo S_

_**Yeah. 10:30. **_

_**-Emily**_

As soon as Spencer saw Emily's return message, she knew something was up. Throughout their short relationship, she had never signed her texts as 'Emily'; it was always 'Em', and she always put at 'xo' next to her nickname after she sent a text.

_We've only been dating for five days, and I'm already in trouble. This is just fabulous. And I won't even know what I did wrong until tonight, just perfect. _Spencer thought to herself as she walked into her French class.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think! <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

_As soon as Spencer saw Emily's return message, she knew something was up. Throughout their short relationship, she never signed her texts as 'Emily'; it was always 'Em', and she always put at 'xo' next to her nickname after she sent a text. _

_**We've only been dating for five days, and I'm already in trouble. This is just fabulous. And I won't even know what I did wrong until tonight, just perfect**__. Spencer thought to herself as she walked into her French class. _

* * *

><p>When 10:30 came, Spencer was going out of her mind trying to figure out why Emily was mad at her, but she hadn't come up with any good reason.<p>

Spencer got to the greenhouse about 5 minutes before Emily did, and she was really anxious, all she really wanted to know was what happened in the past few hours that caused Emily to be mad at her.

"Hi, Spencer." Emily said quietly as she walked over to Spencer in the middle of the greenhouse.

"So what's wrong, Em?" Spencer asked, just wanting to get the whole conversation over with and put it behind them.

"Why would you think that something is wrong?"

"Because you were really cryptic and not the normal Emily in that last text I got from you. So what's bugging you?"

"Wow, you sure are good at reading people."

"Well, you're my girlfriend, it's my job to know what's going on with you."

"I got this text from 'A' today." Emily said as she handed her phone over to Spencer.

* * *

><p>Spencer momentarily freaked out when she read the message.<p>

"Emily, you know that I would never cheat on you, right?"

"I know, but look at the picture that she sent afterwards."

Spencer opened the attached picture and started laughing as she remembered when the picture must have been taken.

"Oh my gosh, I walked by and I didn't even notice that it was Hanna who was taking a year to walk up the front stairs. She had to call my name and then she told me all about her Pilates class the day before and almost begged me to help pull her up the stairs. That girl is crazy, but I love her." Spencer explained as she started laughing as she remembered the look of pain on Hanna's face after every step she took.

"But why would 'A' send me a picture of you and our best friend together?"

"I don't know, maybe she just wanted to try and break all of our friendships/relationships up. It doesn't make sense, but maybe she's just off her game."

"That's not very 'A' like, though."

"Yeah, but everyone is bound to slip up eventually." Spencer added.

"I guess you're right."

"So if this is it, then why are you mad at me? You know that I would never do anything like that to you, and it was Hanna, not some random girl."

"It's what Hanna said after I showed her the picture that's bothering me."

"Well what did she say?"

"She said 'she's trying to get you to break up with her, too?', do you want to explain that to me?" Emily asked as she watched Spencer's face for any recollection of what it meant.

"She's been sending me messages since we started going out. She keeps telling me to end it." Spencer said quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want you to worry about it."

"Spencer, we are in a relationship now, you have to be able to talk to me about this, okay?"

"I know, but I just didn't want you to say something like 'oh, I guess we should end it' or something."

"Spencer, I've been wanting this for a long time, there's no way I would say 'I guess we should end it', just because 'A' says so."

"Well I think we both know what she's capable of, especially after the Hanna getting hit by a car thing, I just want you to be careful, okay?"

"The same goes for you, I want you to be careful. I don't want to see anything happening to you."

"Okay, well now that we got that out of the way, do you want to just go hang out in my car for a while? It's a lot warmer in there."

"Sure, let's go." Emily answered as she grabbed Spencer's hand and started walking over to her car.

* * *

><p>Emily hopped into the passenger seat and Spencer hopped into the driver's seat, they sat there for a few seconds in silence, just staring at their hands that were together in between both of them.<p>

"I really want to take you out on a proper date." Spencer said quietly.

"I would love that."

"The only problem is that we technically aren't allowed to see each other, which is probably the stupidest thing I've ever heard of." Spencer explained bitterly.

"Well maybe we can just make something up. Like you are going to help Toby with his French and I can say that I'm going to go see a movie with Toby and then we can meet up somewhere instead. We can go were no one that we know will see us."

"That might work. How about Friday night?"

"Sounds amazing, I can't wait." Emily said as she leaned over and kissed Spencer.

Spencer leaned into the kiss and it quickly grew into a more passionate, loving kiss. Spencer quickly got tired of the center console in her car getting in the way of her contact with Emily, so she gracefully climbed over it and straddled Emily, causing her to smile as she continued to kiss Spencer.

After Spencer straddled Emily's legs, she grabbed the back of Emily's head and pulled her in closer as Emily grabbed ahold of Spencer's waist. Emily parted her lips and almost immediately, their tongues connected. They continued to make out with each other until Spencer heard her phone vibrating, causing them both to groan as they pulled away from each other.

Spencer grabbed her phone from the cup holder in her car and started to open the message as Emily started kissing her neck and sucking on her earlobe, causing Spencer to moan, but she quickly stopped as she started reading the text message.

Emily stopped, noticing Spencer's sudden change in demeanor.

"Is it from 'A'?"

"What? Oh, no. It's from Melissa." Spencer said as she handed Emily her phone so she could read the message.

_Mom and dad are home, and they're wondering where you are. I told them that I sent you to the store to pick something up for me. So can you come back with some kind of chocolate ice cream? I'd hurry up if I were you. _

_-Melissa _

"I guess they both got back from their trips early. I should go, Em. I'm sorry that we couldn't hang out longer."

"It's fine, I need to get back anyways."

"And I need to get to the store apparently. At least Melissa covered for me, and since she's been craving ice cream for her whole pregnancy, I'm guessing my parents believed her." Spencer said, causing both her and Emily to laugh.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow. Care to do this again tomorrow night?"

"Definitely." Spencer answered without hesitating as she gave Emily one last kiss and then crawled back into the driver's seat and started her car.

"Well, thank you for tonight, it was a lot of fun, and thanks for the ride home." Emily said sweetly as she kissed Spencer on the cheek, smiled, and then walked up to her front door.

* * *

><p>Over the course of the next three days, Spencer started to notice that Melissa would start to act really shady and she started to sneak out at night, and Spencer was convinced that she was going to see Ian. Melissa would also get phone calls and she would be really cryptic if someone else was in the room with her.<p>

Spencer started to follow Melissa, and she got the other girls to go with her, and one night, they found her in the woods with Wren, as he was giving her a bag of medication. Spencer tried to convince Wren to help them out, but he kept refusing, but eventually Spencer convinced him to let them follow him and Melissa one night.

The four girls met at Spencer's house and they followed Wren and Melissa to an abandoned house in the woods and they waited outside as Melissa went into the house by herself. Wren waited on the porch with the medication that he had, they were all hoping to see if Ian was really there.

They all waited patiently, trying to find any sign of Ian, when they heard a shrieking scream come from Melissa.

"Melissa!" Spencer screamed as the four girls ran after Wren, into the shack, trying to find where the screaming was coming from.

The girls ran in to see Wren holding Melissa as she started crying hysterically while looking at her husband's dead body. Spencer quickly grabbed Melissa and pulled her into a hug as the other girls continued to look at Ian's body.

They all noticed the gun in his hand and the suicide note that sat next to him.

* * *

><p>They all had to go down to the police station and have their statements taken; as soon as Aria and Hanna were done, they left with their parents, but Emily decided to wait for Spencer, since she was the last to get her statement taken because she was trying to calm down Melissa.<p>

"Mom, are we allowed to see each other now, since Ian confessed?" Emily asked her mom as they sat in the lobby, waiting for Spencer to be done.

"You have my permission to see all of your friends, I'll just make sure it's okay with the other parents. Okay?"

"Yes. Thank you so much!" Emily said as she hugged her mother excitedly.

10 minutes later, Spencer was walking out of the police station and into the lobby, smiling as soon as she saw her girlfriend waiting for her. She looked back at her parents, who were walking behind her, and they nodded and then kept on walking through the door.

"Emily, I'll meet you at the car." Pam said to her daughter, as she walked outside to talk to the Hastings.

* * *

><p>"So, how does it feel to no longer be a person of interest in Ali's murder?" Emily asked.<p>

"It feels great, and I'm so glad that this whole Ian thing is over."

"You and me both." Emily agreed.

"So, I think this means that we are actually allowed to see each other again."

"I think so!" Emily almost squealed.

"So, about our date tomorrow night?"

"You don't have to cancel, do you?" Emily asked, already disappointed.

"No, of course not. I just wanted to say that now we don't have to lie about it, we can just tell our parents that we're going out together."

"You're right! And I like being able to do this."

"Do what?" Spencer asked, confused about what Emily was talking about.

"This." Emily said as she walked closer to Spencer and started kissing her in public, something that they hadn't gotten to do in a while.

"I could get used to that, too." Spencer responded as she grabbed Emily's hand and walked them outside to their parents.

They both had to go back to their own houses, but they were both ecstatic that they got to be a couple in public now, and neither of them could wait for their first official date. But they were both still secretly worried about the 'A' thing.

Things had been eerily quiet on the 'A' front, which only means one thing. She's planning something big.


	6. Chapter 6

_They both had to go back to their own houses, but they were both ecstatic that they got to be a couple in public now, and neither of them could wait for their first official date. But they were both still secretly worried about the 'A' thing._

_Things had been eerily quiet on the 'A' front, which only means one thing. She's planning something big._

* * *

><p>The next morning at school, the four girls all met up outside of Spencer and Aria's lockers, where they normally gathered to talk to each other.<p>

"Oh, hello, my lovely friends." Hanna said calmly and excitedly as she walked up to them in the hallway.

"Hi, Han. Why so happy?" Aria asked from her spot, leaning against her locker as she looked over at Spencer and Emily, who were holding hands and smiling.

"Because, my munchkin best friend, we are allowed to be seen with each other now. Which means that I am able to stand here and talk to you and do this." Hanna said as she threw her arms around Aria and pulled her into a strong hug.

"Well, yeah, I'm excited to see all of you too, but we didn't really follow that rule. I mean, we still talked all the time and saw each other at school and stuff."

"Yeah, but there is a difference; two days ago, I couldn't have gone over to Emily's if I needed to talk, or if I just wanted to see her, I would've had to arrange a secret meeting." Spencer said as she squeezed Emily's hand, causing her to smile.

"See, Aria, smarty pants over there gets it. But that doesn't really surprise anyone." Hanna said as she winked at Spencer, who threw her a fake glare.

"Moving on." Emily said, getting tired of the same conversation, "How would you like to have a reunion sleepover tomorrow night at Spencer's house?" Emily asked the girls.

"Sounds perfect!" Aria squealed as she jumped up and down a little bit.

"I was just about to say the same thing!" Spencer said, happy that her girlfriend was on the same page as she was.

"Of course we need to have a sleepover! But why not tonight?" Hanna asked.

"Because Spence and I are going on a date tonight." Emily said excitedly.

"Really? Yay! That's awesome!" Aria said as she brought Emily and Spencer into a hug.

"Go Spence!" Hanna said, causing Emily to blush and Spencer to laugh.

* * *

><p>"So you excited for your second date?" Hanna asked as they continued to hang out at the lockers.<p>

"It's our first date, Han." Emily corrected.

"Yeah, sure." Hanna said as she rolled her eyes.

"Hanna likes to believe that the night that I kissed you was our first date." Spencer added in.

"Because it was! It was totally a date." Hanna argued as Aria just stood there and rolled her eyes.

"I don't consider it a date because I didn't know how Spencer felt about me then."

"Sure you didn't, Em." Hanna winked.

"I really had no idea, she surprised me, just like usual." Emily said as she kissed Spencer on the cheek.

"Really?" Hanna was completely shocked.

"Was I that obvious or something?" Spencer asked, getting annoyed with their conversation.

Aria and Hanna looked at each other, "Yeah." They both said at the same time, getting a laugh out of Emily.

Right as Spencer was going to say something else, the bell rang and Spencer and Emily kissed and then Spencer walked down the hallway with Hanna as Emily went the other way with Aria.

* * *

><p>"So where are you taking Em tonight?"<p>

"I was thinking dinner at the country club-"

"What? That's not romantic at all! I thought you knew better than that!" Hanna interrupted.

"I was thinking dinner at the country club because they have amazing food and it's like a nice little restaurant. Then I wanted to take her swimming in the pool-"

"Seriously? She's swims every day!"

"Well if you would stop interrupting me, then I could finish explaining it to you." Spencer said as she glared at Hanna. "I worry that she has taken all of the fun out of swimming and just thinks about winning and losing during competitions; I want to remind her that she started swimming because she loved it, not so she could just win. And after that, I wanted to take her back to my house and watch a movie in front of the fireplace. Does that meet your approval, Miss Marin?"

"Aww, Spence! That's so sweet! You're right about that whole swimming thing, she needs to have fun too and not get so stressed about it! Are you sure you don't want to date me instead? Unlike guys, you actually plan out a date in advance, it's sweet."

"Thank you! I hope she'll like it. And as for the dating you part, don't let Emily hear you say that, otherwise there might be a fight." Spencer joked as the both sat down in their seats and the teacher walked in.

* * *

><p>Throughout the school day, the four girls saw each other as much as possible, but as soon as school ended, they all had to go their separate ways. Emily and Spencer both had practice, Aria was meeting up with Ezra and Hanna had plans to go shopping with Mona.<p>

At 5 that night, Hanna received a frantic phone call from Spencer.

"Hanna, I need help! I'm supposed to pick up Emily in an hour and I don't know what to wear. This is our first real date, I need to look amazing for it!"

"I'll be over in 5 minutes." Hanna said quickly as she hopped into her car and drove to Spencer's house. She had never heard the normally confident Spencer sound this frazzled before.

When she walked into Spencer's room 5 minutes later, she was shocked to see almost all of Spencer's clothes strewn about the room.

"Spence? What's going on? You always have great taste; Emily would think you look gorgeous even if you were wearing a paper bag."

"This is our first real date, Hanna! It has to be perfect! Which is why I need the perfect outfit."

"Honey, she sees you every day and she obviously likes what she sees, otherwise you wouldn't be her girlfriend, so what's up? Why are worrying about it so much?"

"You're right. You are right. I don't know why I'm worrying about it so much; I just want this night to go really well."

"And it will, just trust yourself." Hanna said seriously, "But since I'm here, I'll help you get dressed." She said as she looked at Spencer's clothes and almost immediately picked out a little black dress that was strapless and fell to just below her knees, Hanna stood by and nodded happily as Spencer slipped it on.

After Spencer had her dress, Hanna walked into her closet and picked out a pair of royal blue Louboutin heels and then chose two blue chandelier style earrings that matched the shoes. She sat Spencer down in front of her mirror and pulled her hair up into a kind of messy, but hot, ponytail and then put her earrings in for her and finished up her makeup.

"There, I assure you that Em will not be able to keep her hands off of you, you look hot!" Hanna assured her as she made Spencer turn in a circle for her and then let her look in her full-length mirror.

"Thank you so much, Hanna! I owe you one."

"Just take Emily on a great date, then we'll be even." Hanna explained as she hugged Spencer.

"Deal. So I think I'm gonna go pick her up right now."

"Okay, I'll follow you out! I want details when it's over though!"

"How about I come over after our date and tell you all about it? I owe you."

"That sounds perfect! Call me when you're done!" Hanna said excitedly as they both walked to their cars.

* * *

><p>Spencer got into her Mercedes and texted Emily, telling her that she was on her way to pick her up, and then put her car in drive.<p>

Spencer was getting more nervous with each step she took as she walked up to Emily's front door, but she immediately calmed down when she saw a beautiful looking Emily open the front door.

Emily was wearing a pretty, strapless emerald green that molded to her body in exactly the right way and her gorgeous hair cascaded down onto her shoulders. Spencer could look at her forever, and that was her plan until Emily brought her attention back to her.

"Spence?"

"What? Oh, sorry. You look so beautiful, Em. Are you ready to go?" Spencer asked nervously.

"You look beautiful too, Spencer, like always. I am definitely ready to go." She answered as she took Spencer's hand and shot her a beautiful smile.

Spencer walked Emily to the passenger side of the car and opened the door for her, smiling as Emily kissed her on the cheek before she got into Spencer's Mercedes.

"So where are we going?"

"We are going to the country club to have a nice dinner, and then I have more planned after that, but you will just have to wait to find out."

"Okay, sounds good with me! I love surprises."

"Are you okay with the country club though? Because we can always go somewhere else." Spencer added nervously, suddenly second guessing herself.

"No, the country club is perfect. As long as I'm with you, I don't care where we are, and you planned it, so I'm sure it'll be amazing." Emily said confidently as she grabbed Spencer's hand.

* * *

><p>"I'm really glad that we are able to see each other again." Emily said after she and Spencer finished a fabulous meal.<p>

"Me too, but we better hurry up if you want to get home on time."

"I guess you should have me home on time, otherwise we won't be able to see each other again for a while, because I would get grounded." Emily said with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Yeah, and I want your mom to like me, so it would be frowned upon if I didn't get you home on time."

"She doesn't like you, Spencer." Emily said, causing Spencer to freeze in her tracks and look up at Emily, her mouth ajar. "She loves you. Sometimes I think she loves you even more than she loves me. It's always 'well Spencer is taking 5 APs, what about you?' or something like that." Emily joked, getting Spencer to lighten up.

"Good, and at my house it's, 'Oh, that Emily is just so beautiful and polite, she's very athletic as well' and I keep getting the 'when is Emily going to come over for dinner?' question." Spencer said, imitating her mom as Emily laughed.

"You ready to go to our next stop?" Spencer asked after she paid the bill and stood up.

"Definitely. Lead the way." Emily said happily as she grabbed Spencer's outstretched hand.

Instead of walking towards the car, Spencer walked in the other direction.

"Hey, baby?"

"Yeah?"

"The car is the other way." Emily said as she pointed in the other direction with a look of confusion on her face.

"We aren't going to the car yet." Spencer answered as she pulled Emily through the doors of a brick building.

"What are we doing then?"

"We are going swimming." Spencer responded as she opened her locker and then handed Emily one of her bathing suits.

"How did you get one of my bathing suits?"

"I told your mom what I was doing and she let me grab one from your room yesterday while you were at practice."

"Oh, okay."

"So go change, and meet me back here." Spencer added as she gave Emily a quick kiss and then walked into the bathroom to change.

* * *

><p>5 minutes later, the girls met back up in the locker room and Spencer threw all of their stuff in her locker and then grabbed Emily and brought her out to the huge indoor pool.<p>

Spencer was wearing a red and white striped bikini, Emily's favorite bathing suit on her, and Emily was wearing the small yellow bikini that Spencer had picked out for her.

Both of the girls dove into the pool and began to talk as soon as they both resurfaced.

"I just wanted to remind you that you used to love swimming, you just seem so stressed out about everything, especially swimming. I just thought it would be nice for you to spend some time in the pool without competing because I want you to love what you do and be happy with it. And it doesn't seem like you've been happy with it lately." Spencer explained before Emily had the opportunity to ask her why they were in a pool.

"Or we can leave. This is stupid." She added quickly.

"Hey, Spence. This isn't stupid, stop doubting yourself. You're amazing, thank you for doing this for me. And you're right, I have been way too stressed about swimming lately, so thank you." Emily said, proving her happiness by swimming over to kiss Spencer.

The two kissed for as long as they could before they were both out of breath; it started out fast and passionate, but eventually became a slow, loving kiss.

As they broke apart, Spencer had a huge smile on her face as she started backing away from Emily and swimming to the other side of the pool.

"You up for a race, Fields?"

"Always." Emily responded quickly as she swam over to her girlfriend.

* * *

><p>They messed around and swam in the pool for another half an hour, most of the time was spent kissing, but some of it was spent swimming and floating in the pool.<p>

"Wait, I don't have anything to change in to." Emily said as they toweled off in the locker room after their swim.

"Yes, you do. I picked out a change of clothes for you while I was getting your bathing suit yesterday." Spencer answered as she walked over to her locker and opened it, revealing a change of clothes for the two of them.

They both changed into comfortable sweatpants and a t-shirt, slipped on their Uggs, grabbed everything else out of Spencer's locker and then headed towards the valet to get Spencer's car.

The valet gave them some interesting looks since they were both in very informal attire, but Spencer brushed it off, something that Emily loved about her.

"So how would you like to go back to my place and watch a movie or something?"

"Wow, the first date and I'm already getting invited back to your place?" Emily teased.

"I see that someone has been spending a lot of time with our dear friend, Hanna." Spencer teased back as Emily chuckled.

"I would love to." She answered seriously as they hopped into Spencer's car and drove off back to the Hastings mansion.

"So what do you want to watch? If we choose something fast, we might be able to finish it before you have to be home."

"Ooh, how about Princess Diaries or Miss Congeniality?"

"I'm fine with whatever, you can choose. Do you want ice cream or popcorn tonight?"

"Popcorn please, and it looks like we're watching Miss Congeniality." Emily said as she loaded the movie into the DVD player and sat down on the couch.

* * *

><p>Spencer sat down on the couch a few minutes later, with a huge bowl of popcorn that she placed in between herself and Emily. Emily was paying complete attention to the movie, but once she realized that Spencer was sitting so far away, she picked up the bowl of popcorn and scooted right next to Spencer, who responded by placing a kiss on her temple.<p>

"Oh, let me start a fire really fast." Spencer said as she jumped up.

As soon as she was done starting the fire, she turned off all of the lights and went to sit back down with Emily, but this time she sat right next to her and wrapped her arm around Emily's shoulder, smiling when Emily cuddled into her even more.

They both dug into the popcorn and at one point their hands touched as they both reached for a handful of popcorn, making both of them break out into huge smiles, smiling even more when Spencer leaned in and grabbed Emily's lips with her own.

They had planned to keep on making out with each other, but Melissa came in and interrupted, like always, so they pulled apart and went back to watching their movie. As soon as it was over, Spencer stood up and grabbed Emily's hand, pulling her up as well.

"I hate having to say this, but I should get you home."

"Spence, I don't have to be home for 10 more minutes, and it doesn't take 10 minutes to get to my house."

"I know that, but I want to make a good impression for your mom, I would like to get you back a little bit early." Spencer explained, getting a big smile, chuckle and nod out of Emily as they started walking towards the door, hand in hand.

They pulled up in front of Emily's house about 2 minutes later and Spencer walked around to the other side of the car to open the door for Emily. As they got up to Emily's front door, Spencer grabbed her waist and pulled her into a sweet, loving kiss before she said goodbye.

"Thank you so much for tonight, it was perfect." Emily said sincerely.

"You're welcome. I had a great time, we should go out again soon."

"How about we make it an 'every Friday night' kind of thing?" Emily suggested.

"That sounds perfect." Spencer answered as she kissed Emily one last time. "You should get inside, but I think we're still having a sleepover at my house tomorrow night, so I'll see you then."

"Okay. Bye, Spence." Emily said one last time as she gave Spencer a kiss on the cheek and walked inside.

* * *

><p>"Hey Han, it's me. I just dropped off Emily, did you still want to talk about our date?"<p>

"Duh." Hanna said, causing Spencer to chuckle.

"Okay, do you want me to come over then?"

"How about we meet at the café? I'm kinda hungry, and it won't close for like another hour, so we will have plenty of time. Plus, I'm already here."

"Okay, I'm on my way right now."

Hanna sat down at a table in the window of the café, which had very strange hours for a little café, but it was the high school kids' hangout since everything else was closed by then. She was about to order drinks for herself and Spencer when she heard a huge crashing sound outside and her eyes immediately shot up and looked out the window.

"Oh my gosh, someone call 911 and get them out here! Someone's car is flipped on its side!" Hanna screamed as she ran outside to see what was going on.

Right as Hanna ran up to the mangled car, lying on its side in the middle of the intersection, Emily was getting a text message.

_I told her to end it, but she didn't. So I ended her. Looks like you need to find a new girlfriend. Don't even think about disobeying me again._

_Remember, I OWN you. _

_-A_

* * *

><p>"Oh my-Spencer! Spencer, honey, open your eyes and look at me!" Hanna screamed to her friend as soon as she realized that the mangled Mercedes belonged to her best friend, Spencer Hastings.<p>

She was lying next to Spencer's car and all she could see was an extremely pale, cut up Spencer lying unconsciously in the front seat. It looked like she got hit on the passenger side of her car and the impact was so great that it rolled the car onto its side, so Spencer was practically laying in the broken glass from her windshield. She looked like she was in awful shape and it was really starting to freak Hanna out, especially since she wasn't opening her eyes.

"Spencer! Listen to me, okay? You need to stay with me, just open your beautiful eyes and look at me! Can someone please call 911?" Hanna's voice started cracking as she screamed out to anyone who would listen.

"She needs someone to help her, I don't- I don't think she's breathing!" Hanna screamed again as she finally heard the sirens, most likely from a block or two away.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry that it's taken so long for me to update, but I've been so busy with school! I'll try to update faster! Also, I'm not a doctor, so I'm sorry if some of this stuff is wrong! **

_"Oh my-Spencer! Spencer, honey, open your eyes and look at me!" Hanna screamed to her friend as soon as she realized that the mangled Mercedes belonged to her best friend, Spencer Hastings._

_She was lying next to Spencer's car and all she could see was an extremely pale, cut up Spencer lying unconsciously in the front seat. It looked like she got hit on the passenger side of her car and the impact was so great that it rolled the car onto its side, so Spencer was practically laying in the broken glass from her windshield. She looked like she was in awful shape and it was really starting to freak Hanna out, especially since she wasn't opening her eyes._

_"Spencer! Listen to me, okay? You need to stay with me, just open your beautiful eyes and look at me! Can someone please call 911?" Hanna's voice started cracking as she screamed out to anyone who would listen._

_"She needs someone to help her, I don't- I don't think she's breathing!" Hanna screamed again as she finally heard the sirens, most likely from a block or two away._

* * *

><p>Hanna continued to yell to Spencer until the firemen and paramedics got there. They immediately started assessing the situation and checked on Spencer. The firefighters pulled out Spencer's windshield and then the paramedic crawled in and put a C-Spine collar around her neck.<p>

"She has decreased breath sounds on the left side, she has obvious crush injuries, it looks like a broken radius, a compound fracture to the tibia, broken nose and a gaping head wound, so there's most likely some neuro damage, we need to get her hooked up to an IV and transport. We need to get her onto a stretcher now!" The paramedic screamed as the firefighters started working on stabilizing the car and getting her out.

Hanna stood by, completely frozen as she watched them try to get her best friend out of the mangled car. The police kept asking her questions but she was too shaken to answer any of them, she just continued to watch the firefighters break apart Spencer's car until the vibrating in her pocket finally distracted her.

She grabbed the phone out of her pocket and saw that she had 5 missed calls from Emily, and she was calling again.

"Hello?" Hanna said shakily as she stared back to the car wreck.

"I just got this really weird message from A. Do you know where Spencer is? She's not picking up her phone." Emily asked Hanna quickly.

"Hold on, Em. No, for the last time her name is Spencer Hastings, she's 17, I was sitting in the café waiting for her and I heard the whole thing. Someone ran the red light and hit her and her car ended up hitting that pole, but the other guy drove off. She still hasn't woken up; can you please just help her? She has scratches and cuts everywhere, her head is bleeding, and she needs you to help her. Please, just help her! I'll answer all of your other questions later. Now, why isn't she out of the car yet?" Was all Emily heard in the background.

"We need to get her out now! Her blood pressure is too high and she's tachycardic; her heartbeat is all over the place. There might be intracranial bleeding and most likely intra-abdominal bleeding; she's going into shock. Get the defibrillator ready!" The same paramedic screamed, glad that he got an IV in, but worried about everything else that was going on.

Hanna had completely forgotten that she was on the phone with Emily, and put her phone back in her pocket and she just kept on watching her best friend fade away, right in front of her.

Two minutes later, they had Spencer somewhat stabilized and on a stretcher. Spencer had a splint on her arm and her leg, a pressure bandage on her head to try and stop the bleeding, and had to be shocked with the defibrillator to get her heartbeat back to normal. The paramedics had pumped her full of drugs already and were getting ready to transport her to the hospital for emergency surgery. She still hadn't woken up and her abdomen was now completely rigid and her pupils weren't reacting to light anymore.

* * *

><p>As soon as Emily heard Hanna yelling at the police officer she grabbed her car keys and immediately ran to her car. She heard Hanna say something about a café, so she decided to try to find them there.<p>

The whole intersection was blocked off and people were now around the accident scene, watching everything unfold. Emily had to park down the block and sprint to where the yellow 'Police Line' tape was and she managed to get over to Spencer's car because the police officer recognized her as Spencer's friend and let her through.

When she got down there she saw Hanna crying and standing in the middle of the street, and she immediately turned her head and saw the paramedics lifting her bruised and bloodied girlfriend into the back of an ambulance. She noticed that Spencer had a neck brace, arm splint and leg splint. As well as a huge bandage on her head, what looked like a broken nose and scratches all over her face and arms.

"Wait, can I please go with you? I'm her girlfriend. I can tell you whatever you need to know. I know all of her allergies and everything." Emily asked the paramedic as she ran over to the ambulance doors right before they were about to close them.

The paramedic looked at the worried looking girl and immediately gave her a hand up into the back of the ambulance.

"Thank you so much." Emily said before she finally took a look at her girlfriend up close and burst into tears.

"So is she allergic to any medications or anything? Any health problems?" The paramedic asked, trying to get Emily to focus.

"No, she's not allergic to anything and she is the captain of her field hockey team, she's completely healthy. Or she was."

"Joe, what's out ETA?" The paramedic in the back of the rig, asked her partner.

"We're 5 minutes out. I just got off the phone with the hospital and they're getting a team ready to rush her into emergency surgery."

"Is she going to be okay?" Emily asked quietly.

"I don't know." The paramedic answered truthfully as she started to check Spencer's vitals again. "I hope so."

"Did anyone call her parents?"

"The police will notify them." Joe said from the driver's seat.

"Joe, hurry up. Her heartbeat is starting to go up drastically again and her pressure is bottoming out." She yelled from the back seat as she grabbed more drugs and inserted them into Spencer's IV.

* * *

><p>"Spencer, honey, you need to be okay. I don't know what I would do without you. You're Spencer Hastings. You need to come back from this, and you will. I know it. I love you so much, Spencer. You need to know that, I'm sorry that I haven't told you that before now, but I am so in love with you." Emily whispered in her ear and then gave Spencer a gentle kiss on her bruised face right as they pulled up to the Ambulance Bay of the hospital.<p>

The paramedics unloaded Spencer and the trauma team immediately came out to get her and Emily hopped out and followed them as the paramedics told the team all of the things that were wrong with Spencer

"Okay, get her up to the OR and prep her for Emergency Surgery. I'll start scrubbing in. Order an emergency portable CT and get an ultrasound machine up to the OR. Page plastics, ortho and neuro, STAT." The female trauma surgeon shouted to her nurses as she ran off to scrub in so she could start operating on the now-somewhat stabilized Spencer.

Emily stood in the ER bay, looking completely lost while everyone else worked around her. She watched the team of people around her girlfriend share some amazed looks with each other because Spencer looked like she was almost dead. She wasn't moving at all, she still hadn't woken up and there was blood everywhere, and she was as pale as ever.

They quickly started transporting Spencer to the OR and Emily continued to stand in the middle of the Emergency Room, watching her girlfriend disappear and wondering if it was going to be the last time she saw her alive.

Emily burst into tears once the elevator doors closed and she lost sight of Spencer, she turned around to find the nearest chair to sit in, but she was surprised to see Hanna running towards her.

"How is she? I just called Aria, she's on her way." Hanna said as she ran over to Emily and pulled her into a hug.

"I don't know. They just rushed her up to surgery. What happened tonight, Han?" Emily asked as she sat down in a chair that was in the ER.

"She was coming to tell me all about your date; I was waiting for her at the café and all the sudden I heard this loud crashing noise, so I turned around." Hanna stopped talking and wiped the tears off her face. "I turned around and there was a car on its side in the middle of the intersection, so I went out to see if the person was okay. And it was Spencer."

* * *

><p>10 minutes later, Aria ran into the emergency room and started looking around for Hanna and Emily; and found them quickly, huddled together in the ER waiting room, crying.<p>

"What the hell happened?" Aria demanded.

"'A' hit Spencer with her car." Emily said as she looked up at Aria, with her tear stained face.

"What? This was 'A'?" Hanna asked, having just heard that for the first time.

"Yeah, I got a text from 'A', that's why I called you when Spencer wasn't picking up."

Both of the girls gasped when Emily showed them the text message on her phone, but they were interrupted when they heard a big commotion from in the hallway.

"Just tell me where the hell our daughter is and how she's doing. Where is she?" Peter Hastings screamed at one of the nurses, while Veronica tried to get information out of another nurse.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hastings." Emily called out, effectively silencing both of them when they saw Emily's face, which had mascara running down her cheeks and her eyes still full of tears.

"Emily. What happened? Is she okay?" Veronica asked as she rushed over to where the girls were standing.

"She got hit by a car, I don't know what happened exactly, she had already dropped me off. She looked really bad when I saw her, but she's Spencer. If anyone can pull through, it's her." Emily said, trying to be strong for her girlfriend's parents.

"Where is she?"

"She's in surgery right now."

"Okay, we are going to go up to the Operating Room waiting room then; why don't you three come with us?"

* * *

><p>Hours later, Spencer's doctor came out to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Hastings, who had given the three girls permission to hear what was going on with Spencer.<p>

"Emily, wake up." Hanna said as she nudged her from her sleep.

Emily immediately sat up straighter and then stood up when she realized that the doctor was there to tell them about Spencer.

"I'm Dr. Thompson, your daughter's main surgeon." The small woman introduced herself to everyone and shook the Hastings' hands.

"How is she doing?" Emily immediately asked.

"Spencer came in with a collapsed lung on the left side, a broken arm, compound fracture to the leg, a broken nose and a huge gash on her head. Her blood pressure was elevated and her heart rate was faster than it should be because her body was going into shock. Her pupils were reactive at first, but then her heart rate elevated too much and they had to use the defibrillator to get it back to normal and when they went to check her eyes again, her pupils were dilated and not reacting to light, which means that she had some kind of brain injury. Her abdomen was distended and rigid, signaling massive internal injuries. And-"

"Can you please just tell us how our daughter is doing?" Veronica asked, not wanting to hear any more about Spencer's injuries.

"We did a CT scan and determined that Spencer had a large Subdural Hematoma, so our Neurosurgeon went in and had to do a craniotomy while the rest of the team worked on her internal injuries and broken bones. There was a large amount of damage, but he was able to get the blood clot out and control the bleeding, so when he was done, he closed her up. Everyone else continued working on her, and then all of the sudden, her blood pressure started decreasing rapidly and she started seizing. Our neurosurgeon came back in and opened up her skull again because her brain had started to swell; we kept working, but eventually her heart stopped and we couldn't get her back. I'm so sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Hastings, we did everything we could."

The news hit everyone like a ton of bricks, Veronica looked at the doctor and didn't believe it at first, but once it sunk in, she started crying, while Peter wrapped his arms around her, and started crying himself. Hanna and Aria looked like they had just been slapped across the face, and they continued to stand there, shocked, while Emily immediately broke into tears and had to sit back down.

"This cannot be happening. It wasn't supposed to happen like this." Emily said angrily in between sobs.

* * *

><p>It was a cold and cloudy Thursday morning, and Spencer had been dead for 5 days already. It was the day of her funeral and Emily still couldn't get out of bed. She had spent the past 5 days in bed, only eating or drinking something when her mom came in and made her. Hanna and Aria had both started going back to school, at the request of their parents, but they walked around emotionless the whole day, trying to ignore the whispers that went on behind their backs about their dead best friend.<p>

Although, their parents allowed them to skip school that day, so they could go to Spencer's funeral; something everyone was dreading, because it just made everything seem more real.

"Emily, honey, you need to get out of bed and get ready." Pam Fields said as she sat down on her daughter's bed and started rubbing her back.

"No, I'm not going. I can't. I refuse to watch them put my girlfriend in the ground. The ground, mom! She is 17 years old, this shouldn't be happening." Emily said for the 50th time since it happened.

"Honey, you have to go. You will regret it if you don't."

"No. You know what I regret? Not getting her to stay the night or a little bit longer, or something, because she would have been safe with me. And now look what happened. I don't get to see her ever again." Emily yelled as she sat up in bed to face her mom, completely angry about the situation, and not able to cry anymore since that was all she had been doing for the past 5 days.

* * *

><p>"Emily, wake up! The doctor just walked in." Hanna said, giving Emily a shove to get her to wake up from her seemingly never-ending nightmare.<p>

Emily had cried herself to sleep on Hanna's shoulder, and had just shut down and been asleep for hours.

Emily immediately sat up straighter and then stood up when she realized that the doctor was there to tell them about Spencer.

"I'm Dr. Thompson, your daughter's main surgeon." The small woman introduced herself to everyone and shook the Hastings' hands.

"How is she doing?" Emily immediately asked.

"Spencer came in with a collapsed lung on the left side, a broken arm, compound fracture to the leg, a broken nose and a huge gash on her head. Her blood pressure was elevated and her heart rate was faster than it should be because her body was going into shock. Her pupils were reactive at first, but then her heart rate elevated too much and they had to use the defibrillator to get it back to normal and when they went to check her eyes again, her pupils were dilated and not reacting to light, which means that she had some kind of brain injury. Her abdomen was distended and rigid, signaling massive internal injuries. And-"

"Can you please just tell us how our daughter is doing?" Veronica asked, not wanting to hear any more about Spencer's injuries.

"We did a CT scan and determined that Spencer had a large Subdural Hematoma, so our Neurosurgeon went in and had to do a craniotomy while the rest of the team worked on her internal injuries and broken bones. There was a large amount of damage-"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Again, I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to get a chapter up! <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

_"Spencer came in with a collapsed lung on the left side, a broken arm, compound fracture to the leg, a broken nose and a huge gash on her head. Her blood pressure was elevated and her heart rate was faster than it should be because her body was going into shock. Her pupils were reactive at first, but then her heart rate elevated too much and they had to use the defibrillator to get it back to normal and when they went to check her eyes again, her pupils were dilated and not reacting to light, which means that she had some kind of brain injury. Her abdomen was distended and rigid, signaling massive internal injuries. And-"_

_"Can you please just tell us how our daughter is doing?" Veronica asked, not wanting to hear any more about Spencer's injuries._

_"We did a CT scan and determined that Spencer had a large Subdural Hematoma, so our Neurosurgeon went in and had to do a craniotomy while the rest of the team worked on her internal injuries and broken bones. There was a large amount of damage-"_

* * *

><p>"- but he was able to get the blood clot out and control the bleeding, so when he was done, he closed her up. Everyone else continued working on her, and then all of the sudden, her blood pressure started decreasing rapidly and she started seizing. Our neurosurgeon came back in and opened up her skull again because her brain had started to swell even more. The rest of us kept working, but eventually her heart stopped-" As soon as Emily heard that come out of the doctor's mouth, she sat back down in shock, her nightmare was coming true.<p>

Hanna moved over and started to rub Emily's back as she sat on the chair with her face in her hands.

"It took us a while, but we got her back."

"What? She's okay?" Emily asked as she stood up to look into the doctor's eyes.

"We placed her in a medically induced coma so her brain and body have time to heal and hopefully that will prevent permanent brain damage. So right now, it's just a waiting game, but she was in amazing physical shape before this accident and she's a tough girl. She proved that to us tonight, so if we don't have any more setbacks, she should recover wonderfully." The doctor finished with a smile on her face, glad that she was delivering semi-good news to a family.

"So when will she be able to be taken out of the coma?" Veronica Hastings asked.

"We will continue to monitor her brain activity for the next few days and see how it goes from there. It probably won't last longer than a week or two, depending on how fast the swelling goes down. But we got everything done that we needed to get done, we fixed everything that needed to be fixed. This is the only thing that we are waiting on, but she is in critical condition and the next few days will be tough for everyone. There's a chance that she might have permanent brain damage, but we won't know until she wakes up. We will keep a really close eye on her and check her brain function several times a day, to make sure nothing bad happens."

"Thank you so much, Dr. Thompson. Can we please go see her?"

"No one is allowed to see her right now, I'm sorry. She's in recovery and our anesthesiologist is still working with her, but she can have visitors once she's moved to the Intensive Care Unit."

"Only two at a time though, and it won't be for about another hour or so." The doctor added quickly as she looked at all of the people surrounding her.

"Okay, thank you so much, Dr. Thompson." Peter Hastings said as he reached out to shake her hand before she walked away to check on her other patients.

* * *

><p>"Girls, it's going to be a long night, you should all go home."<p>

"Actually, I'd really like to stay here, Mr. and Mrs. Hastings." Emily said firmly.

"How about you three stay until you see Spencer, then you go home and get some sleep. You can come back sometime tomorrow, okay? Your parents are probably worried about you, and I know that they'll want you home, okay? Especially after this, they probably want to make sure that you are all okay."

"I don't think any of us are okay right now, Mrs. Hastings. But we'll all leave after we get to see Spencer with our own eyes. Right, girls?" Aria spoke for the first time in hours.

Hanna and Emily just stood there and nodded, before everyone sat back down in the chairs to wait until they could see Spencer.

"So how did your date go tonight, Em?" Hanna asked, trying to lighten the mood or at least get someone to smile.

"It was perfect, but why don't you let Spencer tell you about it later. After all, that was your plan to begin with."

"Yeah, she'll tell me all about it. She tells stories better anyways. She gives the dirty details, unlike you, Em." Hanna said jokingly as Emily started to blush.

"Hanna!" Aria said quickly, getting her attention.

"What?" She asked, back to her normal self, for the time being anyways.

Aria just shook her head as she glanced over at Peter and Veronica, reminding Hanna that they were sitting there.

"I don't mean anything like that, I mean like kissing and stuff." Hanna said quickly, becoming embarrassed as both of Spencer's parents broke into smiles.

"It's fine, Hanna." Peter assured her, as Aria and Emily had to laugh at the mortified look on Hanna's face.

* * *

><p>Almost an hour later, a nurse came out and led everyone to Spencer's hospital room.<p>

"Remember, only two at a time, please." The nurse said as she walked back to her desk.

"Emily, honey, why don't you go in first." Veronica suggested as she looked at Emily.

"Okay. I'll be out in a few minutes." She answered as she walked into Spencer's private room and closed the door behind her.

Emily burst into tears once again when she saw her girlfriend lying in the bed, connected to a bunch of different machines.

"Hi Spence, it's me. I'm so glad that you're going to be okay in a little while. You scared me so much; don't ever do that to me again. I just wish that you were awake right now, so I could see those beautiful eyes and that gorgeous smile of yours. You're so strong; Spencer, and I love that about you. So you just keep fighting, alright? I love you so much, Spence. And as soon as you wake up, that's what I'm going to say to you. Your parents want me, Hanna and Aria to go home and get some sleep, even though it's practically light outside, but I'll be back to see you again at some point tomorrow, or later today, technically. Wow, I just keep rambling on and on. I need you to wake up and be okay, and hold me when I'm sad, or had a bad day, and I want you to be able to tell me that I'm rambling and then tell me that you think it's adorable." Little did Emily know, everyone was looking in, watching her talk to Spencer and they all had tears in their eyes when they saw Emily walk over to sit in the chair next to Spencer's uninjured hand, and start sobbing as soon as she had grasped her girlfriend's hand.

"Please, just come back to me, Spence. I love you." She managed to choke out before she stood up, and kissed her hand. She normally would have kissed Spencer's cheek, but she looked at her girlfriend's bruised face and didn't want to hurt her.

As Emily walked out of the room, everyone wiped the tears that were now streaming down their faces. Aria and Hanna went over and hugged Emily as they made their way into Spencer's room.

* * *

><p>"Hey Spence, it's Aria and Hanna." Aria said as she went to sit down in the chair next to Spencer's bed, not knowing what to do.<p>

"So you need to wake up and heal soon, that way we can start to strategize. Because that bitch 'A' is going down, I don't care if it's the last thing I do. When she starts compromising your health and safety, that's it. She's gonna be out of here so fast, she won't even know what hit her." Hanna seethed as she looked at Spencer's broken body. Hanna was the one in the group that was most likely to get in trouble for something that she says, but she is also the one who protects her friends and family at all cost.

"Yeah, but that means that you need to wake up, because you're the brain behind this whole operation, Spence. So rest and heal, and I know that you'll be back in perfect shape in just a little while." Aria added in as Hanna calmed down a little bit.

"I guess we should go, that way your parents can get in here and see you, plus you need your rest. So rest up and get better soon, because it's not the same without our resident 'Smarty Pants' Spencer." Hanna said as she patted Spencer's leg and then waited for Aria to get up and follow her.

"Thank you for staying girls. I assume that I'll be seeing you sometime later tomorrow, or today?" Mr. Hastings said as he looked down at his watch.

"Definitely. I'll call you before I come and see if you need anything." Emily said to her girlfriend's parents.

"Do you girls need a ride home?"

"No, I can drop everyone off, I have my car." Aria answered.

"I have my car too, but I'll drop Em off at her car. It's still back near the café, I'm guessing." Hanna said, looking at Emily, who only nodded.

* * *

><p>The three girls got to sleep a few minutes before sunrise; normally, they wouldn't have been able to fall asleep so quickly after something so traumatic happened, but they were all exhausted and had been up for over 24 hours.<p>

Veronica Hastings had called their parents at around 10 in the morning to fill them in and let them know about Spencer's condition, since they were all asleep when the girls got home.

None of the girls set an alarm, so they all slept in until the early afternoon, or in Hanna's case, the late afternoon.

Emily had called Spencer's parents and picked up lunch for them on her way to the hospital. She had been there for about an hour when Aria got there, and they both stayed and kept the Hastings's company for hours. They told the Hastings's stories about Spencer, all typical Spencer stories, ones that were funny because she was so serious most of the time.

Hours later, Hanna called and got everyone's dinner order and then headed over to the hospital, once she picked up the food.

They all ate in silence around Spencer's bed, none of them liking how quiet it was. If Spencer had been awake, she would have kept the conversation going, and probably would've turned it into some conversation about school or some documentary that she had watched earlier. It drove them all crazy that instead of sitting there, talking to them, she was laying in a hospital bed, with a tube down her throat, and tubes sticking out of her arm and chest.

* * *

><p>"So my mom told me that I have to go to school tomorrow, but I'll come visit her afterwards." Emily said, finally breaking the silence.<p>

"Well, don't you have swim practice?"

"Yeah, but I'll just tell my coach that I can't go, it's no big deal." Emily said nonchalantly.

"Emily, honey, you have to go to swim practice. That's the only way that you're going to keep getting better and get a scholarship to Danby or wherever you want to go. What would Spencer say?" Veronica said calmly, as she tried to prove her point to Emily.

"She would probably tell me that it's unacceptable for me to be missing swim practice because it's my dream and that it would be pointless for me to sit here since she's not even awake." Emily said as she smiled, imagining Spencer saying all of that to her.

"That sounds exactly like something Spencer would say. Girls, you all need to go on with your lives and do everything you would normally do. Just pretend that Spencer is in Washington D.C. doing some political internship or something to boost her resume for the week, okay?" Mr. Hastings chimed in.

"Yeah, I guess we could try that, since she will be awake in a few days anyways." Aria agreed, as Hanna and Emily nodded.

It was unlikely that they would all be able to pretend that Spencer was just away somewhere, being her normal self, when they all had the image of her lying in a hospital bed ingrained in their heads.

* * *

><p>The next day, the three friends only succeeded at going through the motions of being at school. They went to class and all they thought about was Spencer, they went to lunch and instead of talking, they just sat there, staring at their food. Aria and Hanna agreed to go over to the hospital right after school since Emily had to go to practice, but she would be over later and then they would all have dinner again.<p>

After dinner, everyone else went home; Hanna and Aria had to do homework and Mr. and Mrs. Hastings had to go home and get new clothes, shower and get a good night sleep. Emily decided to stay for a little while and tell Spencer all about her day, something that she would have done even if Spencer was awake. Well, actually, Spencer would have known how Emily's day had gone already, because they spent almost all of their time together, but Emily was trying to make things seem as normal as possible.

"So, you missed some interesting stuff in Anatomy today. You know that weird kid, Andy? Well he decided that it would be a good idea to set one of Mrs. Lang's snakes free. Everyone was running around the room screaming and jumping on desks, which was scaring the snake even more, so-"


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry that it has taken me so long to update, but school has been INSANE. So this is an extra long chapter to try and make up for it!**

_The next day, the three friends only succeeded at going through the motions of being at school. They went to class and all they thought about was Spencer, they went to lunch and instead of talking, they just sat there, staring at their food. Aria and Hanna agreed to go over to the hospital right after school since Emily had to go to practice, but she would be over later and then they would all have dinner again._

_After dinner, everyone else went home; Hanna and Aria had to do homework and Mr. and Mrs. Hastings had to go home and get new clothes, shower and get a good night sleep. Emily decided to stay for a little while and tell Spencer all about her day, something that she would have done even if Spencer was awake. Well, actually, Spencer would have known how Emily's day had gone already, because they spent almost all of their time together, but Emily was trying to make things seem as normal as possible._

_"So, you missed some interesting stuff in Anatomy today. You know that weird kid, Andy? Well he decided that it would be a good idea to set one of Mrs. Lang's snakes free. Everyone was running around the room screaming and jumping on desks, which was scaring the snake even more, so-"_

* * *

><p>"Emily, honey, wake up." Veronica Hastings said quietly as she rubbed Emily's back.<p>

"Is she awake?" Emily immediately asked as her head shot up off of Spencer's bed.

"No, not yet. But you fell asleep here and your mom called me because you weren't picking up your phone. Come on, I'll drive you home."

"Oh, okay." She said sadly as she grabbed her stuff, stood up, and then kissed Spencer on the cheek and followed Veronica out of the room.

Emily and Veronica both left Spencer's room, disappointed that she still hadn't woken up yet. However, the doctors did say that she was getting a little bit better every day, so that was a step in the right direction.

* * *

><p>After 4 more days of going through the motions of being at school and trying to pretend to be interested in what was happening in everyone's lives, the Hastings got the good news that the doctors would be taking Spencer out of her coma the next day, which just happened to be a Saturday.<p>

"Hello?" Emily said as she picked her phone up during a break from class.

"Hi Emily, it's Veronica."

"Oh, hi Mrs. Hastings. How's Spencer doing?"

"She's doing really well, that's actually why I'm calling. They are going to reverse her medication tomorrow morning, so she should come out of the coma after that."

"Are you serious? That's fantastic! I'm really sorry, but I have to get to class right now, but I'll see you after swim practice!" Emily practically shrieked into her phone out of excitement.

"Okay, honey. Have a good rest of the day." Veronica said happily as she hung up right as Emily walked into the classroom.

"Whoa, Em. What's got you in such a good mood?" Aria asked as she watched Emily bound into their English class with a huge smile on her face.

"They're taking her out of her coma tomorrow." Emily said excitedly as soon as Hanna walked over to them.

"Well it's about time! We need our little genius back."

"I have been waiting for this day all week." Emily said as she sat down in her chair.

"I could kinda tell, Em. You look like a walking zombie." Hanna pointed out as Aria shook her head in agreement.

"What are you talking about?"

"Em, you have huge bags under your eyes and you have been wandering around aimlessly for the past few days getting mad at anyone who tries to talk to you."

"No I haven't." Emily brushed it off.

"Why don't you tell that to that girl Amy who tried to talk to you in the hallway yesterday."

"Yeah, Em. You practically jumped down her throat for asking how your day was going."

"It wasn't that bad, was it?" She asked nervously.

"Hate to break it to you, but yeah. It was." Hanna said as she shared a look with Aria.

"I'm sorry guys, I just haven't been sleeping well since it happened."

"That's fine, Em. We get it, don't worry."

"Thanks. And on the bright side, my zombiness should be gone by tomorrow when my girlfriend wakes up."

* * *

><p>"So when are they going to take her out of the coma tomorrow?" Aria asked as the three girls set their lunch trays down on the table in the cafeteria.<p>

"I'm not sure yet. I'll ask Mrs. Hastings when I go visit after practice today. I didn't have enough time to get all of the details."

"Well, just let us know. That way we can be there with some nerdy magazines and stuff for Spence."

"I will definitely let you know, Hanna." Emily said as she smirked.

* * *

><p>"Emily, do you have somewhere to be?"<p>

"I'm sorry?"

"You have been checking the clock like crazy for the past half an hour."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Coach."

"It's okay, Emily. Why don't you take off? You look like you could use some rest." She looked at Emily with a knowing look in her eyes, causing Emily to smile and nod back.

"Thanks, Coach. I'll see you on Monday."

* * *

><p>"Emily. This is a surprise! Normally you aren't so early." Peter Hastings stated as he looked up from his newspaper as he sat next to Spencer's bed.<p>

"I hope that's alright, Mr. Hastings."

"Of course it's alright, Emily. I have to get back to the office anyways, I took a longer break than I thought I was going to."

"Okay. Oh, do you know when they are going to take her out of the coma tomorrow?" She asked quickly before he left the room.

"The doctor will be at around 8 to reverse the medication. After that, it's a waiting game." He smiled as he left the room, leaving Emily and Spencer alone.

"Hi, Spence. How are you doing today? I guess you're feeling better since they're taking you off of your meds tomorrow. That is the best news that I've gotten in a while. I cannot wait to see that beautiful smile again and I don't think I've ever been so excited to hear a snarky remark from you. Hanna and Aria are really excited too; we've all been kind of lonely without you this week. Nothing is the same. I'm just so grateful that you're going to be okay." Emily continued to talk until one of Spencer's nurses came in to check on her.

_Hey! They are reversing the meds at 8 tomorrow!_

_-Em _

_**Wait. Like 8am? Because that's really early…**_

_**JK! I'll be there! **_

_**-H**_

_Yay! That's awesome, Em! I'll definitely be there with coffee for everyone! _

_-Aria_

* * *

><p>The next morning, Emily got to the hospital around 7:30 and sat there talking to Spencer's parents until the doctor walked in at 8:15, followed by Hanna and Aria, who was holding coffee for everyone.<p>

"Good morning everyone."

"Morning." Everyone answered back happily.

"Are you all ready to get this show on the road?" Dr. Thompson asked excitedly.

"Definitely." Emily and Veronica answered at the same time.

"Well, yesterday afternoon we performed a lot of different tests on Spencer and everything looks really good. Her brain, as well as everything else seems to be healing really well, which is great news. I'm going to administer medication that will reverse the meds that she is already on. It could take anywhere from an hour to six hours for her to wake up. Someone will be checking in every so often to make sure that her brain function looks good, but I'm confident that everything will go smoothly."

"Thank you so much, Dr. Thompson. For everything." Mr. Hastings said to her as she started to inject medicine into Spencer's IV.

"It has been my pleasure, really. I'll see you all in a little while."

* * *

><p>Three hours later, Spencer still hadn't budged and everyone was starting to get a little restless so Hanna and Aria decided to take a walk to the gift shop while Veronica and Peter went to the cafeteria. Emily decided to stay in Spencer's room, just in case.<p>

"_Spence. Spencer. Wake up." Emily groaned as she rolled over and shook Spencer's arm._

"_I'm awake. I'm awake." She said as she bolted up in bed and just sat there._

"_Finn is crying. It's your turn." Emily said as she rolled back over and instantly fell back asleep._

"_Okay, I'll go get him." Spencer stood up quickly and walked across the hall to the nursery, where their four-month-old son was currently crying. _

"_Buddy, what's the matter? You didn't feel like letting us sleep for that long, did you?" Spencer asked quietly as she picked up her son and started rocking him in her arms. _

_As soon as she picked him up, he started to quiet down as he looked up at Spencer with his light brown eyes. As soon as that happened she didn't care that she was awake at 2:30 in the morning, all she cared about was her family. _

_She quickly changed his diaper and then went downstairs to get a bottle ready for him before he started to cry again. _

"_You are such a handsome man, yes you are Finn. And you are so well behaved for your mommies, aren't you?" Spencer asked him in her baby voice as she sat on the couch with him. _

"_You are such a softy." Emily said lovingly, causing Spencer to turn around and smile at Emily's disheveled appearance. _

"_I though you were still sleeping." _

"_I was, but then I decided that I would rather get up and hang out with the people that I love." _

"_Well I'm glad that you decided that. Here, watch our son while I get his bottle." Spencer said as she placed Finn in Emily's arms and a kiss on her cheek and walked back into the kitchen._

* * *

><p><em>Almost 20 minutes later, Finn was back in his crib, sleeping soundly, as Spencer and Emily watched him. <em>

"_Okay. I feel like a stalker now, let's go back to bed." Spencer said, causing Emily to hit her on the arm._

"_We are his parents, not stalkers, you dork. But yes, let's go back to bed." _

_Once Spencer and Emily were back in their bed, Spencer moved closer to Emily and smiled as Emily rolled over and stared lovingly into Spencer's eyes. _

"_I love you." _

"_I love you, too." Spencer said quietly as she gave Emily a kiss and then pulled back._

"_What? That's all I get?" She asked disappointedly. _

"_Our son is going to be up in a few hours again, so yes, that is all you get for now. I want to get some sleep." Spencer said as she pulled her wife into her arms and fell asleep almost as soon as Emily relaxed and cuddled into her arms even more. _

* * *

><p>"Spence, come on. You need to wake up soon, please. It's been way too long since I've seen you awake." Emily said as she encouraged her girlfriend to wake up. Little did she know that her girlfriend could start to hear her, but she couldn't force her eyes open yet.<p>

"It's just you and me right now. Everyone else went to do something to try to pass the time, but I wanted to stay with you. I just wish that you would wake up, but I guess you can't rush perfection. And you are perfect, for me. I love you so much; I just wish you were actually awake so you could hear me say that to you."

After sitting there silently for almost another minute, she started to feel Spencer's hand moving and as she looked up, she saw Spencer's eyes start to flutter open.

"Oh my gosh, Spencer." Emily cried before she started sobbing into Spencer's sheets.

Spencer calmly picked her hand up and started caressing the back of Emily's head, letting her know that she was there and that she was awake.

"I'm so glad that you're awake, baby. Let me just go get the doctor so they can take that tube out of your throat, okay?" Emily told her once she calmed down a little bit.

Minutes later, Spencer had the tube taken out of her throat and got some water before her doctors starting asking her questions. All the while, Emily was sitting next to her bed, holding her hand.

"Can you tell me what year it is and what your name is, please?"

The doctor asked her as he shone a light in her eyes.

"Uh, my name is Spencer Hastings and it's 2011." At that moment, Emily had never been happier to hear her girlfriend's voice.

"Em, ask me a question! Make it a hard one, I have to make sure that I still remember everything." She spouted out quickly in a raspier than normal voice.

"Name the 9 Supreme Court Justices."

"Roberts, Alito, Breyer, Kagan, Ginsburg, Kennedy, Scalia, Thomas, Sotomayor. That was easy, ask me something else." Spencer said in lighting speed, getting a huge smile out of Emily, since she had her amazing girlfriend back.

"What happened after you dropped me off?" Emily asked her quietly as the doctor continued to check on Spencer to make sure she was okay.

"Hanna wanted to talk about the date, so I told her I'd meet her at the café and everything was fine, until one second it wasn't. I don't even remember getting hit, all I remember is going through the intersection and then seeing bright lights coming towards me, that's it."

"Spencer." Emily started to cry again after thinking back to that night and how scared she was.

"Spence! You're awake!" Hanna shouted a giant teddy bear in the chair next to Spencer's bed and rushed over to give her a gentle hug.

Aria quickly followed in Hanna's footsteps and excitedly walked over to give her best friend a hug.

"We will go find your parents, that way you and Em can have some time alone."

"Okay, thanks you guys." Spencer said quietly from her bed since her voice wasn't back to normal yet.

* * *

><p>"So are you feeling okay, Spence? Do you need anything?"<p>

"I feel okay, I think they have me on some pretty nice meds, so it doesn't hurt too much. But I do need something, for you to come sit over here next to me and catch me up on everything."

"Okay. Well you had some complications in surgery, so they decided to put you in a medically induced coma."

"What?" She shrieked. "For how long?"

"A week."

"Emily. Honey, I'm so sorry."

"Hey, don't be apologizing to me. You are okay, that's all that matters to me."

"Still, that must have been tough. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, it was really rough, but you're awake now. So everything is okay."

"I can't believe I was out for a week. I was having a great dream and I started to hear your voice and I woke up to your gorgeous face. I thought that I had only been out for a day."

"What was your dream about?"

"You. Well, us."

"What about us?"

"It was years later and you woke me up because our son was crying and it was my turn to get him, but it didn't matter because you came downstairs to sit with us anyways." Spencer said, starting to regret telling Emily about her dream, but changing her mind as soon as she saw Emily offer a smile and nod in encouragement.

"So I went and got him, and he was so beautiful, Emily. And he was the sweetest thing, too. We both just sat there with each other and our son and we were all so happy, it was amazing. Then we went up to bed and curled up with each other and fell asleep, and that was the last thing I remember."

"Well, it'll happen one day. I promise." Emily added shyly as she made eye contact with Spencer.

"What? My dream didn't freak you out?"

"Why would it freak me out?" Emily paused, but then decided to take a chance and tell her girlfriend how she really felt about her. "I love you, Spencer. More than you will ever know."

"I love you too, Emily. I have for a while now." Spencer smiled as she squeezed Emily's hand and pulled her in.

"I don't want to hurt you." Emily whispered as her lips hovered right above Spencer's.

"You could never hurt me."

As soon as Spencer said that, Emily moved in even closer and placed a gentle kiss on Spencer's lips, one that she quickly reciprocated.

* * *

><p>"Are we interrupting something?" Veronica asked as she knocked on Spencer's door.<p>

"Yes." Spencer answered in her typical fashion.

"No, not at all, Mrs. Hastings." Emily corrected, shooting Spencer a fake glare.

"Honey, we are so glad that you're awake." Veronica and Peter both walked towards Spencer and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'll come back in a little while. Do any of you need anything?"

"No thank you, Emily." Mr. Hastings answered for everyone.

"Em, you don't have to go."

"I'm hungry. Plus, you should visit with your parents. I'll be back later."

* * *

><p>Emily walked out of the room with Hanna and Aria following her, all three with smiles on their faces as they headed down to the cafeteria.<p>

"How happy are you now, Em?" Hanna asked as they stood in line at the cafeteria.

"It feels so surreal. I can't believe that she's awake; I want to be with her all the time, now. I'm kinda bummed that we only got to spend a few minutes together before her parents came."

"I know, but you'll get to hang out with her for the rest of the time. You know that she'd rather kick her parents out than you. That will probably be happening at some point today." Aria guessed, knowing that Spencer could only handle small doses of her parents at a time.

Right as they were done eating and about to go back to Spencer's room, Emily got a text.

_Come back now. I can't handle this anymore._

_-S_

"I guess Spencer's already done with her parents. That's got to be a record." Emily stated as they got up to walk back to her room.

"There is probably a lot of shop talk going on in that room right now. Normally she would tolerate it and/or love it, but I have a feeling she just wants to see you." Hanna said expertly as they walked to the elevator.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Spence. Where are the parents?" Aria asked as they walked into Spencer's room.<p>

"They just left for their offices, so we should be on our own for a while."

"Good. So how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. I feel like I got run over by a bus, but I'll be okay."

"Spence, I am so so sorry." Hanna whispered as she looked up at Spencer with tears in her eyes.

"Can I talk to Hanna alone, please?"

"Sure. Come on Aria, let's go to the bathroom, or something."

* * *

><p>"Why are you sorry, Han?" Spencer asked carefully.<p>

"Because I asked you to meet up with me, and if I didn't then you would be fine right now, instead of in the hospital." She finished right before she broke down in tears.

"Hanna, that is not true. 'A' would have gotten to me either way, okay? I'm lucky that it was that night and that you were there to help me. My parents told me what happened, and how you stayed with me and fought for me the whole time. So thank you."

"How did they know that?"

"The police told them later. Look, I don't even want you to think that, okay? It wasn't your fault at all."

"Then why does it feel like it was?"

"I don't know, honey. But listen, I'm not angry with you and I certainly don't blame you, okay? You are my best friend and I love you. Come here."

Hanna stood up and walked over to Spencer and was pulled into a partial hug by her injured friend.

"I love you too." She whispered in Spencer's ear.

"How about we talk about something happy now?"

"Oh, tell me about your date! I've been waiting a week to hear about it!"

"I'm surprised Em didn't tell you about it."

"She made me wait to hear it from you. So let's hear it!"

"Okay, so I went to pick her up that night and I was so nervous-"

"Wait, nervous? We're talking about Spencer Hastings, right?" Hanna joked.

"Yeah, and I was so nervous, but Emily just looked amazing, absolutely breathtaking-" Spencer continued to gush on about her girlfriend until Emily and Aria walked back into the room.

* * *

><p>"Wait, are you telling her about your date?" Aria asked as soon as she walked into Spencer's hospital room.<p>

"Yeah, she was practically begging me to tell her."

"Why didn't you wait for me?"

"I'm sorry, I just thought that Emily would have told you about it."

"Well she didn't! I wanna hear all about it! Start from the beginning." Aria demanded as she sat down next to Hanna, leaving Emily a seat right next to her girlfriend.

"Only if my girlfriend will come sit next to me and help me out with the story." She said, looking at Emily's gorgeous face, waiting to see if her quiet mouth would turn into a bright smile.

"Of course." She answered almost immediately as she sat down and then grabbed one of Spencer's hands and squeezed it.

"Okay, as I was saying, I was so nervous when I went to pick her up-"


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for all of the reviews! Sorry for taking so long to post this, but school is crazy right now! I don't own Pretty Little Liars, unfortunately. I am using some of the story lines, but moving them around or changing them up a little bit. **

"_Well she didn't! I wanna hear all about it! Start from the beginning." Aria demanded as she sat down next to Hanna, leaving Emily a seat right next to her girlfriend. _

"_Only if my girlfriend will come sit next to me and help me out with the story." She said, looking at Emily's gorgeous face, waiting to see if her quiet mouth would turn into a bright smile. _

"_Of course." She answered almost immediately as she sat down and then grabbed one of Spencer's hands and squeezed it. _

"_Okay, as I was saying, I was so nervous when I went to pick her up-" _

* * *

><p>An hour later, Hanna and Aria decided to leave Spencer and Emily alone so they could be together without any interruptions.<p>

"Shit." Spencer whispered as she shifted slightly in her hospital bed.

"Are you alright?" Emily jumped up as soon as she heard Spencer's pained voice.

"I think my pain meds are wearing off, I'm fine though."

"No you're not. Almost the whole left side of your body is broken. You're anything but okay. I'm going to go get a nurse for you."

"That is a rather large exaggeration, Em. I only have a few broken bones." Spencer said calmly.

"Really? I don't think it is. You have a broken arm, leg, nose, and a few broken ribs. Not to mention the fact that you also have a brain injury. So I'm getting the nurse." Emily said angrily as Spencer sat there and watched her girlfriend's face transform from smiling and happy to pissed off.

"Em." Spencer said gently, but was immediately cut off by Emily's voice.

"I'm getting the nurse, Spencer. And that's final." And with that, Emily stormed out of Spencer's room straight to the Nurse's station.

* * *

><p>5 minutes later, the nurse was exiting the room after having just refilled all of Spencer's pain medications. As soon as the nurse left, Spencer turned towards Emily who was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room, avoiding all eye contact with her injured girlfriend.<p>

"Emily, I'm sorry that I upset you. I didn't mean to, I promise. I just thought that if I downplayed everything then you wouldn't worry as much."

Spencer continued to look at her girlfriend, but she quickly realized that Emily wasn't going to look back, so she continued talking.

"Emily. Em, please. Can you just look at me? I know you're pissed at me, but I've barely seen that gorgeous face of yours in the past week. You know that I am still so madly in love with you, even when you're ignoring me, right?" Spencer added with her typical breathtaking grin.

She noticed Emily's posture change and then she finally saw exactly what she wanted to see, a smile break out across Emily's beautiful, tan face.

"I love you, too." She added quietly, still trying her hardest to not give in to Spencer's charms and forgive her completely.

"See, I knew I'd get you. I really am sorry about earlier though, Em."

"I know you are, but you shouldn't be. I'm sorry. It wasn't a big deal that you were trying to pretend you weren't in pain, I expected that from you." She smiled at her girlfriend, while Spencer just grinned guiltily. "I just haven't gotten any sleep in a week and I've been worried all the time. Plus, it doesn't help that I know exactly how bad all of your injuries are." Emily dragged the chair right up to the side of Spencer's bed and sat there, staring at the brunette.

Spencer's left arm and leg were both still in casts and her nose was getting better, it looked like the swelling was almost gone and the double black eyes were fading. Emily was glad that Spencer's body had had time to heal a little bit before the brunette was woken up from her coma, because it meant less pain for her.

"Did you talk to the doctors about me or something?"

"I was with you in that ambulance, Spencer." Emily's eyes started to fill with tears.

"What? Honey. How were you in the ambulance with me? I already dropped you off at home."

"I got a weird text from 'A' after you dropped me off, so when you didn't pick up I called Hanna and I heard her yelling at the paramedics in the background, so I grabbed my keys and rushed over to where you were. I got there right as they were loading you into the ambulance and I begged the paramedics to let me ride with you."

"Emily, you didn't have to ride with me, you could've just met me at the hospital." Spencer said gently.

"I wasn't about to leave you alone in that ambulance." Emily's face practically turned to stone when she said that, she was starting to get angry again.

"I would've been fine. You didn't need to see anything that they were doing to me in the back of that ambulance."

"Would you just stop trying to protect me!" Emily yelled, frustrated that Spencer was always trying to protect her. "We are in a relationship now, Spencer. I'm pretty sure 'in sickness and in health' applies to this situation even though we aren't married yet."

"Well I'm sorry for wanting to try to take care of you and protect you from things that you don't need to see." Spencer shouted back, finally getting annoyed with how Emily was acting.

"Do you want to know the real reason why I begged to be in that ambulance?"

"Yeah. I do."

"I thought you were going to die." Emily's voice started to waver as she got to the end of the sentence, but she continued talking and pacing the room. "I hopped in that ambulance because I didn't even think you were going to make it to the hospital, Spencer." Emily stopped to wipe the tears off of her face and then looked at Spencer, who now had tears in her eyes.

"Emily, I-" Spencer started.

"No. Let me finish saying this. I thought you were going to die right in front of my eyes. I could see the bone coming out of your arm, and all of the blood, cuts, and bruises that were already starting to form. There was so much blood. Everywhere. The car. The street. Your clothes. Everywhere." She paused to blink back tears and take a deep breath before she continued.

"Then I heard the paramedics talking about your heartbeat and blood pressure and it wasn't good. I was actually sitting there thinking 'this is the love of my life, and she is dying in front of me. And she doesn't even know how much I love her.' That is why I was with you in that ambulance. I really thought that was going to be the end of your life and I know how morbid that sounds, but I wanted to be there with you, holding your hand and just loving you in case your heart stopped and they couldn't bring you back to me. "

By the time Emily finished talking, both she and Spencer had tears streaming down their faces. Emily was leaning on her knees on the floor in the middle of the room, covering her face with her hands and it was breaking Spencer's heart.

"Emily." She managed to barely squeak out since she was crying so much. "Come here."

"You looked so bad, Spencer. I still see your broken body every time I close my eyes."

"I'm going to be perfectly fine, I promise you. Now get over here and hug me." Spencer demanded, trying to do whatever she could to get Emily off of the floor and into her arms.

Emily slowly got up and started to wipe the tears off of her face as she walked over to Spencer's outstretched right hand. As soon as Spencer's hand closed around hers, she started pulling Emily closer to her.

"Lay down with me? Please." Spencer asked as she continued to pull Emily closer to her.

* * *

><p>Emily slightly nodded and then crawled onto Spencer's bed. She lay on her side, with her head resting on Spencer's uninjured shoulder, that way she wouldn't hurt any of her ribs or broken bones. Spencer's arm reached around and rested on Emily's hip, making her feel more content than she had felt the whole week.<p>

"I'm still mad at you though." Emily added quietly as she took a deep breath in, loving that she was curled up with her girlfriend, even if they were in a hospital bed.

"Why are you mad at me?" Spencer asked obliviously.

"Because you almost died and left me alone."

"Emily." Spencer said compassionately, her heart starting to break again, especially when she began to feel her girlfriend's tears soak into her hospital gown.

"I would never leave you, I promise."

"You don't have any control over it though, that's the problem. What is 'A' tries to do this again?"

"We will figure out how to stop him/her before she/he can do this to anyone else."

"Yeah, we better." Emily sat up and looked at Spencer angrily. "All I know is that I'm going to kill this bitch for hurting you."

"No you're not."

"Fine, but at the very least that bitch is going to have a broken nose. Or ribs, or something painful."

"Go for the ribs. That's what hurts the most." Spencer said both knowingly and jokingly.

"I'm so sorry, Spence."

"Hey, don't be. It's not your fault." Spencer said strongly.

After Emily sat there looking at Spencer and calming down a little bit, she laid back down.

The next thing they both knew, they were getting woken up by one of Spencer's nurses who had to do a check up on her.

Emily shot the nurse an embarrassed smile and hopped off of Spencer's bed so she could make sure that Spencer looked okay.

Emily pulled out her phone and noticed that it was already 8pm and she had 3 voicemails from her mom, telling her to get home.

* * *

><p>As soon as Spencer's nurse left, Emily looked over at her girlfriend and smiled sadly.<p>

"What's the matter, Em?"

"My mom wants me to get home."

"Some things never change, huh? It's fine, I'll be okay and I'll see you tomorrow."

"I know, it just sucks. I haven't gotten to spend any time with you in the past week. Well I have, but you weren't awake for any of that. I don't know why it's so important that I get home."

"I know, Em, but I also want you to be able to come back. So please just go home and you can text me or call me or whatever. And I'll spend all day with you tomorrow, if you want."

"Of course I want that! But do you even have your phone?"

"Oh, right. No, it was ruined in the accident, so I have to get a new one."

Emily stood next to Spencer's bed, getting misty eyed again as Spencer looked at her sadly.

"Emily, I will be fine, alright? I promise. Now get your beautiful self on home, that way you don't get grounded or something."

"Fine. I'm leaving. Call me from the hospital phone if you need anything, okay? Anything at all."

"Okay. Thanks, Em. I love you."

"I love you too." Emily walked over to Spencer and planted a soft kiss on the brunette's lips, gave her one last smile and then walked out of the door.

* * *

><p>The next morning Emily woke up around eight, had a shower and slipped on her favorite pair of jeans, a cute white top and a cardigan. Once she slipped into her well-worn black vans, she grabbed her purse and car keys and then headed for the door.<p>

"Hey, Em!" Spencer said happily as she watched her girlfriend walk into the room.

"Hi, honey. How are you feeling today?" She asked as she walked over to Spencer and kissed her forehead.

"I feel fine."

"I was going to grab you something for breakfast, but I wasn't sure if you were allowed to eat non hospital food. I can go out and grab you something though."

"Do you mind grabbing me a bagel and some coffee from the cafeteria?"

"Of course not. I'll go get you that bagel, but you're going to have to wait on the caffeine until you are out of the hospital."

"Emily! That's not fair!" Spencer started to pout as she glared at her girlfriend.

"I'm sorry, Spence. But you do not need any caffeine while lying in a hospital bed. I'll go get you that bagel."

"Okay, fine. Thanks, Em."

"No problem. I'll grab you some orange juice too."

"Sounds good."

* * *

><p>Right as Emily was about to walk out the door, Spencer noticed what Emily was wearing and called out to her.<p>

"Hey Em!" She called out, getting Emily to turn around and look at her.

"You look really beautiful today. And I must say that you're looking hot in that cardigan."

"Why thank you, Miss Hastings." Emily and Spencer both chuckled. "You left it in my car a while ago and I just never gave it back."

"Keep it, it looks great on you. I have to say, I love it when you wear my clothes."

Emily smiled as Spencer said that and then walked over to her girlfriend and leaned down to whisper something in her ear.

"Well just wait until the next sleepover we have. You better believe that I'll be wearing all of your clothes afterwards." Emily whispered into Spencer's ear, smiling as she saw Spencer shiver a little bit.

Emily kissed behind Spencer's ear and down her neck until she abruptly got up and walked out of the room to the cafeteria, leaving a very disappointed Spencer.

* * *

><p>About 10 minutes later, Emily was walking back in to Spencer's room with a bagel and some orange juice for her girlfriend.<p>

"Thanks, Em." Spencer said as Emily handed her the food. "So was your mom pissed when you got home last night?

"No, but now I am." Emily said sadly.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Well my dad is coming back-"

"Em! That's great news!"

"It is, really. But he's coming home for a month and then he's getting transferred to Texas."

"Em, I'm sorry. That really sucks."

"That's not even the part that sucks."

"What do you mean?"

"My mom told me that we are moving to Texas with him."


	11. Chapter 11

"_What do you mean?"_

"_My mom told me that we are moving to Texas with him." _

* * *

><p>"What did you just say?"<p>

"My mom wants to sell the house and move to Texas, Spencer."

"No. There's no way that you're moving to Texas." Spencer said adamantly.

"I don't really have a choice, Spence."

"I'll figure something out, I promise."

"I don't think you can, Spencer. But on the bright side, we won't be moving for like two more months."

"Really? Two months? That's so great!" Spencer said sarcastically as Emily started to glare at her. "I don't see a bright side here, Em. This whole situation sucks."

"I know. If it was up to me, I wouldn't be going anywhere, but I have to, Spence."

"Maybe you can stay with us and go to Texas for the summer or something."

"Yeah, my mother is really going to be fine with me shacking up with my girlfriend." Emily said sarcastically right as Hanna walked into the room.

"Woah, what did I just walk in to?" Hanna asked seriously as she stood in the middle of Spencer's room and looked at Emily who was standing next to Spencer's bed.

"My mom is making me move to Texas because my dad is getting stationed there."

"What? No! You can't leave all of us here!" Hanna shrieked.

"I don't have a choice, Han! It's not like I want to go!" Emily yelled as tears started to flood to her eyes and she stormed out of the room.

"Emily! Em, where are you going?" Both Hanna and Spencer called out.

"I'm really worried about her." Spencer said as she looked up at Hanna after about a minute had passed. "She hasn't been herself at all since I woke up."

"Well, maybe you should be worried about her. I mean Emily was wearing that cardigan at school because it smelled like you. Of course she's not okay, but she will be." Hanna answered honestly.

"Did she wear that every day?"

"Yeah, every single day. Later in the week I even found her wearing one of your field hockey jerseys under that cardigan. The one that says Hastings on the back and has a C for Captain on the front of the shirt."

"Seriously? I didn't know it was that bad."

"It was bad enough for her to get Caleb to break in to your gym locker to get it. She was a complete mess the whole week. She just needs time to bounce back now that you're better."

"Yeah, I guess. Can you just keep an eye on her for me while you're at school tomorrow, please?"

"Of course."

"Thanks, Han. Oh, can I borrow your phone to call her?"

"Sure. When are you getting a new phone?"

"My parents are bringing a new one for me this afternoon." Spencer explained as she started typing in Emily's cell phone number.

* * *

><p>"What do you want, Hanna?" Emily growled into the phone.<p>

"It's me."

"Oh. What Spencer?" Emily asked, still angry.

"Can you please just come back up here? We don't have to talk or argue about it, we can just watch a movie or listen to Hanna talk about shoes or something."

"Fine, I'll be back in a few minutes." Emily gave in.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>"Thanks for letting me use your phone, Han. So how're things going for you? Did you have a good week?"<p>

"It was the slowest week ever. The three of us barely made it through school this week. It was fine, I guess. Not the same without our resident smarty pants though." She winked at Spencer, causing Spencer to laugh and continue laughing as Emily walked back into the room.

"Well the atmosphere is better in here than it was a few minutes ago."

"Em, come here." Spencer held out her hand as Emily walked towards her and grasped it. "We will make it work, okay? We can visit each other and we can call, text, or skype whenever we want to. I promise."

"I know. I just don't want to talk about it anymore. Can we just talk about something else please?"

"Of course."

"Speaking of something else, I have to get going. I just came in to see how you were doing; my mom wants me back home. So I will see you two lovebirds later." Hanna said as she walked over and kissed Spencer's forehead and squeezed Emily's shoulder.

"Okay, thanks for coming by."

"Yeah, thanks Han!" Spencer added as she looked up at Emily.

As soon as Hanna left, Emily turned back to her girlfriend and eyed her suspiciously.

"Something I can help you with, Spence?"

"Yes. How about a kiss and then you just sit on my bed with me?"

Emily had one eyebrow raised and her signature smirk planted on her face as she walked over and planted a kiss on Spencer's forehead.

"I meant on the lips, but I'll take what I can get I guess." Spencer fake pouted until Emily's lips made her way to Spencer's.

* * *

><p>"So Hanna told me that you had Caleb break into my gym locker so you could get one of my jerseys." Spencer brought up as she was playing with Emily's hair.<p>

"Right, about that." She said slowly, trying to think of an explanation.

"Em, you don't need to explain, I'm fine with you taking my stuff, I'm just a little worried."

"Why?"

"Because Hanna told me that you wore that cardigan all week and then started wearing my jersey."

"Don't be worried, I'm fine now. I just liked having something that smelled like you and reminded me of you since you weren't there. It's just a comfort thing. Seriously, don't worry about me."

Spencer remained silent, understanding exactly where she was coming from. Spencer definitely felt comforted just by knowing that Emily was at school with her and that she would get to see her over their lunch break.

A few hours later, Emily kissed Spencer's cheek and silently got up off of her bed.

"Where are you going?"

"My mom wants to have lunch with me, but I'll see you later tonight. I'll bring dinner by."

"Okay. Tell your mom that I say hi."

"Will do, bye babe." Emily said as she kissed Spencer one last time and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>As soon as she walked in the door to her house, her mom was over there with a serious look on her face.<p>

"So I got a call from Ashley Marin today."

"Alright. Did she need something?" Emily asked confusedly.

"She was talking to Hanna earlier and they came to the conclusion that you are more than willing to stay with them while I move to Texas." Pam stopped and gave Emily a stern look.

"Oh." Was all Emily was able to muster up.

"Why are you dreading this move so much, Emily?"

"Because of Spencer and the other girls!We have been through so many horrible things together and you're just going to tear us apart?"Emily's voice was starting to get louder the more she got worked up about it.

Normally, her emotions never ran that high, but the lack of sleep and the thought of leaving Spencer was getting to her.

"Look Emily, we belong with your father. This is our chance to be a real family again."

"No, I belong with Spencer. I love you and dad so much, but I am in love with Spencer. I can't just leave her, especially after everything she's been through. I can come stay with you and dad in Texas over the summer."

"Emily, I-"

"No, mom! There are only a few more months in the school year, I could easily stay with the Marin's and then come to Texas in the summer."

"Fine." Pam huffed, as Emily just continued to stare at her.

"What?"

"I actually just got off the phone with your father and he somehow managed to convince me that it would be good for you to stay with the Marin's and continue to go to Rosewood High. So I called Ashley back and told her that you would be staying with them. But if I hear one thing that I don't like, I am bringing you to Texas with me. That means no being disrespectful; you have to keep your grades up, and no late nights or sleepovers with Spencer. Am I clear?" Pam asked strictly.

"Yes, of course. Mom, thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me!" Emily enveloped her mom in a big hug.

"I just want you to be happy, Emmy. But I want you to be safe too, you get that, right?" Pam asked her daughter.

"Of course, mom. I promise I'll be safe, respectful, and I'll skype with you and dad a lot!" Emily promised as she hugged her mom again.

"Good. Now where do you want to go to lunch?"

* * *

><p>Spencer's parents brought by a new phone for her around 3pm and then went back to their respective offices, so she started texting all of the girls and they all decided to have dinner together. Around 6pm Hanna and Aria showed up at Spencer's room, and Emily showed up 10 minutes later with food for all of them.<p>

She walked in excitedly, set the food down on the table and then turned to Hanna and opened her arms, getting ready to hug her.

"Hanna, words do not express how much I love you!" Emily hugged Hanna tightly as Hanna chuckled.

"Love you too, Em!"

"Okay, I'm lost. Why is MY girlfriend expressing her love for another girl right in front of me?" Spencer jokingly asked Aria, who smirked in response.

"You haven't told her yet?" Hanna asked as she broke the hug.

"No, I wanted to do it in person." Emily answered as she turned to Spencer with a big smile on her face.

"Well do it before you explode! Tell your girl the good news."

"My mom said that I can stay with Hanna and her mom while she moves to Texas and I'll go spend the summer with them."

"Are you serious? Pam Fields agreed to this?"

"She did!"

"Em, that's amazing! Hanna, you are a lifesaver! Thank you so much." Spencer rattled off excitedly as beckoned both Hanna and Emily over so she could give them hugs.

"Anything for my best friends!"

After exchanging hugs, the girls all sat down around Spencer and began to eat all of their food.

"So how are the boys doing?" Spencer asked as she took a bite of her salad.

"Ezra's good, he kept trying to distract me this week. It worked sometimes." Aria finished saying as the hint of a blush rose to her cheeks.

"Oh, did he? Is he any good? He's too hot to not be good." Hanna said as she watched Aria blush even more.

"Han's right, Aria. He's too good looking to be bad in bed, but then again, the same goes for Caleb. How's your little hottie doing, Han?" Spencer asked as Emily looked up from her salad and slapped Spencer's arm.

"Spencer!" Emily admonished as Hanna and Aria smirked and looked down at their own salads.

"What, Em? We all know that you're the hottest, most beautiful one of the girlfriends/boyfriends. Plus, Ezra and Caleb are definitely not my type." Spencer stated adamantly.

"So what is your type then?"

"Tall, brunette, athletic, smart, sexy, gorgeous, amazing, caring, loving." Spencer rattled off as she looked at Emily. "What else is my type?" Spencer pretended to ponder for a few seconds before she spoke up again. "Oh yeah, you are."

Emily looked at Spencer with a goofy smile as she stood up and kissed Spencer's waiting lips.

"Fine. You're forgiven." She whispered into Spencer's ear as she left a few kisses under and behind her ear.

"Oh my gosh, get a room already." Hanna said from her chair.

"Han!" Aria shrieked as she looked at their best friend, causing Emily to sit back down.

"What? Anyways, Caleb is fine. He was worried about your girl the whole week. He even offered to help break in to Casa Hastings so Emily could sneak in and sleep in your bed since she was barely sleeping."

"Seriously?" Spencer asked as Emily looked down at her food.

"Yeah, and that boy does not know how to break into houses. Computers, yes. Houses, no."

"You could have just asked my parents, Em." Spencer started running her finger along the inside of Emily's arm since she had made her way to Spencer's bed a few seconds earlier.

"I doubt I would have been able to sleep in your bed without you. It would have been too weird."

* * *

><p>After talking until 8:30 pm Hanna and Aria both got up and left since they had to do homework, leaving Emily and Spencer alone together.<p>

"So, Em-" Spencer started as her doctor walked in to her room.

"Spencer, how're you doing today?"

"I'm alright, thanks. How about yourself?" She asked politely.

"I'm well, thanks. So all of your tests came back and they all look really promising, especially when you compare them to what they were like when you first came in. I want to watch you for one more night and re-access tomorrow. If things look the same or better then I think we can send you on home."

"Really? Thank you." Spencer said sincerely.

"Yeah, thank you so much!" Emily echoed from the chair that she had moved to when the doctor walked in.

"Not a problem. Now listen, you are young and healthy, so you should heal relatively quickly, but I don't want you to push yourself, okay? You will need to have some physical therapy for your leg and arm, but we will worry about that later."

"Okay, thank you." Spencer said one last time, and with that, her doctor exited the room.

* * *

><p>"So I think I'll skip school tomorrow and stay here with you instead. I want to be here when you get to go home that way I can help you get settled."<p>

"No, Em, you need to go to school. I don't want your mom to revoke your staying in Rosewood privileges."

"I guess you're right. Well then I will come over as soon as practice is over."

"Sounds perfect! Oh, I'm so glad to be getting out of this place."

"I'm glad you're getting out of here too, I've been spending way too much time in this hospital. I just want you to feel 100% better already."

"I'll be there before you know it, Em. I promise."

"I don't want you pushing yourself too hard though, promise me that you won't." Emily pleaded as she looked into Spencer's eyes.

"Fine, I promise. I'll do what the doctor and the physical therapist recommend."

"Thank you." Emily leaned down and brushed her lips softly against Spencer's, waiting for her to lean into it, which she did almost immediately.

Emily's mouth had just opened, allowing Spencer's tongue to enter when she heard her phone ring and groaned.

"I swear my mother knows how to ruin every good moment." She huffed as she sat up straight on Spencer's bed and hit 'answer' on her touch screen. "Hi mom, what's up?"

Spencer started to rub Emily's back as she talked to her mom on the phone, which Emily was grateful for. She always felt calmer whenever Spencer was touching her, even if their shoulders were the only things touching while they sat together at lunch.

After about a minute on the phone, Emily hung up and quickly curled up next to Spencer and sighed heavily as Spencer started stroking her arm.

"Do you need to go home, babe?" She asked softly.

"Unfortunately." She responded as she turned her head in to Spencer's neck and took a deep breath as Spencer kissed the side of her head.

"Look on the bright side, Em. The next time you see me, I'll be in my own bed and you are more than welcome to camp out there with me." She added with a smile as Emily opened her eyes and looked up at her girlfriend.

"I might just have to take you up on that Hastings."

"I look forward to it Fields. Now get on back home so your mom doesn't freak out."

"Alright, alright. I'm going. Text me when you get home tomorrow. I love you." She hopped off the bed and turned back to Spencer and gave her a quick kiss.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>The next day, Emily was at school, anticipating 4pm when swim practice got out, that way she could go see Spencer in a different setting.<p>

Spencer and her parents were all in the room when her doctor came in to talk to them one last time.

"Okay, so your lung, ribs, and head look great, but you definitely will not feel like yourself for a while, though you will get there eventually. Your nose, arm, and leg are healing well, so continue to take it easy and don't put any stress on your body. Your nose should feel better by the end of this week, your arm should feel better in about 2-3 more weeks and your leg could take another 6 weeks to heal, but we'll need to do more x-rays later on. So I want you to stay on bed rest, take the meds that we are going to prescribe you and do not go to school until next week, okay?"

"Definitely. Thank you so much!"

"It was my pleasure, I'm just glad that everything turned out okay. You're really lucky, Spencer, I've seen some really bad outcomes to the same situation as yours. So make sure you continue to take care of yourself."

"I will, I promise."

"Good. I'll have the nurse bring in the discharge papers and once those are signed, you are free to go."

* * *

><p>Around noon, Emily, Aria, and Hanna were sitting in the cafeteria when Emily's phone alerted.<p>

_Safe and sound. And waiting for your beautiful face to show up. _

_Xo,_

_Spence_

Emily smiled even brighter when she saw the picture that was attached. It was of Spencer sitting on the bed in the downstairs guest bedroom since she couldn't get up the stairs. Her hair looked freshly washed and was in a side braid, which, paired with a huge smile, made Emily's stomach flutter.

_Glad you're all settled at home. See you soon! _

_Love you, _

_Em_

Emily typed back quickly as she turned her attention back to Hanna and Aria and continued to look at the clock on the wall, willing time to move faster so she could go see her girlfriend outside of the hospital.

* * *

><p>Spencer spent the day trying to catch up on some of her homework since her parents had picked up all of her homework from school the day before. The upside was that she had broken most of the left side of her body, leaving the right side intact, that way she was still able to write.<p>

She got lost in all of her homework and before she knew it, she heard a soft knock on the door and looked up to see her beautiful girlfriend standing in the doorframe.

"Hey, Em."

"Hi, Spencer." She said with her signature smirk.

"How was your day?" She asked as she started to set down her pen.

"Good. A lot better now that I'm here, though. How was yours?"

"It was pretty good, kind of a struggle, but I'm just happy to be out of the hospital."

"I'm happy you're out of the hospital too. It's nice to not see you connected to a million machines."

"I feel ya. Except it was quite a struggle to get my hair washed. My mom ended up washing it for me."

"Well next time you want your hair washed give me a call." Emily said as she sat down on the edge of Spencer's bed.

"You know Em, you can get more comfortable and come closer. I won't bite. Not yet anyways." Spencer joked.

"I know, I just don't want to hurt you."

"Honey, you were sharing a hospital bed with me and didn't hurt me. You aren't going to hurt me now."

"I just don't want to chance it, you know? You aren't in the hospital where you can get immediate medical attention."

"Emily, stop worrying, I will be completely fine. I promise. How about a welcome home kiss?"

Emily nodded and went to slide some of Spencer's books to the side of her bed before she sat down next to the right side of Spencer's body and leaned in.

"I love you." She whispered as she leaned in to gently brush her lips against her girlfriend's.

"I love you, too." Spencer replied in between kisses.

"Hey, Spence-" Melissa called out as she walked in to Spencer's new room, not bothering to knock.

Spencer pulled back from the kiss and glared at Melissa. "Yeah?" She said sharply, which got her a tiny slap on the thigh from Emily as a warning.

"I'm going to the store, do you want anything?" She asked as she looked back down at her phone.

"No thanks, I'm good."

"Okay, I'll be back later then. Emily, do you need anything?"

"No, thank you though." She said sweetly as she sat up straighter on Spencer's bed.

* * *

><p>"Good, she's gone." Spencer said as she reached up and tucked a piece of hair behind Emily's ear.<p>

"I know, people just keep interrupting us, but we are alone now." She responded as she smiled and leaned forward to kiss Spencer.

"We can only make out for a few minutes though, because you don't need to be breathing heavily with those broken ribs, and don't even think about moving that broken arm or leg." Emily added, returning to concerned girlfriend mode again.

"Em, I'm captain of the field hockey team and I run all of the time, I can go for a while without breathing heavily."

"We'll see."

"Is that a challenge?" She asked her smiling girlfriend. "Oh, it is definitely good to be home." She smirked as she leaned in and started trailing kisses up her neck slowly, making Emily moan slightly and lean in to Spencer.


	12. Chapter 12

**You guys are all so awesome! Thank you so much for sticking with this story, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a super long time, but I had to have surgery, so everything has been a mess. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks again! **

* * *

><p>"So has anyone heard from 'A' lately?" Emily asked the group as they sat around the table at lunch.<p>

"No, not since Spencer's accident, I guess." Hanna answered, looking a little perplexed.

"That's really weird though, 'A' almost kills Spencer and then we just don't hear anything?"

"Do you think it's planning something else?" Emily asked, glad that Spencer wasn't here for the conversation.

"I don't know. I mean, they almost killed Spencer, what else could they be planning?" Hanna asked, getting shrugs out of the other two girls.

"Look, I think that Spence needs to be included in this discussion, we should wait until later." Aria answered.

"I guess she should be, that way she knows exactly what I going on." Emily agreed.

"How is Spence doing?" Hanna asked as she looked at Emily.

"She's doing better, she's going out of her mind though. She finished all of her homework already and is now working on getting ahead in all of her classes. The kid needs school more than she needs air." Emily joked as she sorted through her gross school cafeteria salad.

"I'm not surprised in the slightest." Aria added with a smirk. "So when is she back at school?"

"She's coming back on Monday. And she'll be in a wheelchair since she has a broken arm and leg."

"Wow. She's not going to be thrilled about that."

"Definitely not. So expect 'bitchy Spencer' to be here and don't get into any arguments with her." Emily begged as she looked at Hanna.

"Why are you both looking at me?" The blonde asked incredulously.

"Because you and Spencer bicker like cats and dogs." Aria stated as she looked at Hanna with a raised eyebrow.

"But we mean well. We both love each other; it's like a sibling relationship. Or what I guess a sibling relationship would be like."

"Still, no angering the cripple please." Emily asked one last time.

"Fine. I'll be on my best behavior, mom." Hanna teased as Aria and Emily both rolled their eyes.

* * *

><p>After what felt like months of being stuck at home with nothing to do, Spencer was getting ready for her first day back at school and she couldn't wait to be back in her classes. The brunette was currently sitting in the wheelchair that she had brought home from the hospital, applying her makeup in the guest room that had been dubbed her new room until her leg was healed.<p>

It took a lot of makeup, but she was able to cover up the bruises that still marred her face. She had just finished putting the final touches on her face and had rolled out to the kitchen to get some coffee when she heard the back door open.

"Hi Mrs. Hastings, Spence." Emily said happily as she walked into the kitchen and stopped in front of her girlfriend's wheelchair.

"Good morning, Emily." Veronica acknowledged as she looked up from her newspaper and smiled.

"Hi babe, thanks for coming." Spencer added before she forgot to say it, she was glad that Emily was taking her to school and not Melissa.

"No problem, are you ready to go?" Emily asked as she looked to see if Spencer had her book bag, which just happened to be draped over the back of the wheelchair.

"Definitely. Can you push me though, please?" Spencer asked quietly, still hating that she could not be as independent as she normally liked to be.

"Of course. Do you have everything you need?"

"Not quite. Can you come here for a second please?"

Emily took two steps closer to the brunette's wheelchair and leaned down so she could ask her what she needed. Instead of Spencer speaking, she leaned forward and gave Emily a quick peck on the lips, causing both Emily and Veronica to smile.

Normally, Emily didn't like to kiss in front of other people, especially her girlfriend's mom, but since her girlfriend was currently injured, who was she to turn her down? And Veronica thought it was completely adorable that Spencer wanted a kiss before they would leave, it was nice to see that side of Spencer, instead of the tough as nails side that she always saw.

"Now I'm ready." She answered confidently.

"Okay, let's go then. Bye, Mrs. Hastings." Emily started pushing Spencer out the back door.

"Bye, mom."

"Bye, girls. Call my office if you need anything Spence, okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

Once they were done saying goodbye, Emily wheeled her girlfriend to the passenger side of her car before opening the door and holding her hands out to help Spencer up.

Emily grabbed Spencer's waist with one hand and her hand with the other, helping her get into the car with her broken leg and arm, also trying not to jostle her broken ribs.

Once she was sitting in the passenger seat, she folded up the wheelchair and put it in the trunk of her car and put Spencer's backpack in the backseat.

"Thanks again for offering to pick me up this morning, I really appreciate it." Emily started the car, put it into drive and then grabbed Spencer's hand.

"Of course, Spence. If you need anything, ever, just let me know. That's what I'm here for, okay?"

"Thanks. So how's school been lately?" Spencer asked as she squeezed Emily's hand.

"Incredibly boring without you." Emily answered seriously as she exited the Hastings's driveway.

"Well that all changes today."

"Yes it does, and I couldn't be happier. I've been waiting for this day for weeks."

"Me, too."

* * *

><p>By lunchtime, Spencer was exhausted and not feeling well at all as Emily pushed her into the cafeteria for lunch.<p>

Emily had been so great and had dropped her off and picked her up from her classes, but she was starting to notice that Spencer looked like she was in pain.

"Is it time for you to take you medication?" She asked quietly, before Hanna and Aria met them at the table.

"Yeah, but I forgot it at home." The brunette looked down, seemingly ashamed that she forgot her medication.

"Lucky for you I snatched them from the kitchen counter on our way out." Emily quickly pulled out three bottles of pills and read the labels quickly, dispensing however many pills Spencer needed at that time. Once she placed the pills in Spencer's hand, she also handed her a water bottle so she could take the pills.

Emily had hoped that Spencer would go home at lunch since she really wasn't feeling well and was exhausted, but she knew that Spencer would never go voluntarily.

"Spencer! It's so good to have you back!" Hanna and Aria both squealed as they came up behind Spencer and Emily and hugged Spencer lightly, so they didn't hurt her.

"It's good to be back." She said happily, plastering a smile on her face.

"Hey, do you wanna grab coffee after school today? You know, since Em has practice. I can-"

"Be my chauffeur for the day?" Spencer joked.

"Exactly. So what do you say? You in?" Aria asked as she looked at Spencer and Hanna.

"I can take you home and just skip practice though, if you just want to go straight home." Emily offered, not sure what Spencer would want to do after a long day at school.

"Thanks Em, but coffee sounds amazing. I'll meet you at my locker after class?" Spencer asked as she looked at Aria, who just nodded happily.

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later, Spencer was waiting for Aria and Hanna by her locker. Class had just gotten out and Emily wheeled Spencer to her locker and headed off to practice, but not before making sure that Spencer was okay to go somewhere else instead of straight home.<p>

"Spence, you ready?" Aria asked as she hastily walked over to her.

"Of course! I'll lead the way." Spencer joked as Aria started pushing her in the wheelchair.

Once they got to Aria's car, she helped Spencer get in and managed to throw the wheelchair in the back. Hanna was going to be meeting them at the café, but she was driving there by herself and would be meeting them in a few minutes.

Minutes later, the three girls were situated outside of the café taking sips of their newly delivered coffees.

"So have you heard anything from 'A' lately, Spence?" Aria asked, breaking the silence.

"No, I haven't. Have either of you?"

"No, we were just wondering. Emily was worried about it earlier, she was hoping that no one had heard anything." Hanna explained.

"Well is no news, good news with 'A'?" Spencer asked, leading everyone to ponder that question.

"Who knows? All I know is that I hope we never hear from the bitch again." Aria spoke angrily as she picked up her coffee cup and raised it to her lips, getting ready to take a sip when she heard Spencer's phone ring.

"Seriously? That better not be who I think it is." Aria practically smashed her cup into the table out of anger while she set it down.

"It's just my mom. She wants to know how I'm doing." Spencer smiled slightly, just glad that it's not 'A.'

"How are you doing? Do you feel okay?" Hanna asked compassionately as her blue eyes met Spencer's.

"I'm alright, just exhausted and in a little pain now, but it's nothing." Spencer assured two of her best friends, but they noticed when her smile started to falter ever so slightly. No one else would have thought anything of it, but they knew Spencer extremely well.

"How about we get you home so you can take a nap and grab some more meds?" Aria suggested.

"Guess it couldn't hurt." Spencer agreed quickly, another sign that she was not feeling like herself.

* * *

><p>At six that night, Spencer woke up and peered around the guest bedroom, smiling happily when she noticed that Emily was lying right next to her.<p>

Emily had gotten done with practice and had gone to check on Spencer, who wasn't answering her phone. Not so much to Emily's surprise, she found her girlfriend asleep in her temporary room.

She quickly decided to hop into the brunette's bed and take a nap with her, so she set her bag and jacket down on the floor and gracefully slid under the covers, staying a safe distance away from Spencer, in fear of accidentally hurting her.

Spencer smiled down at her girlfriend again, and started trying to get out of bed, which had been a struggle since her accident. Feeling the movement in the bed, Emily awoke to see Spencer now sitting up with her legs dangling off the side of the bed.

Emily quickly got up and turned on Spencer's light before pushing the wheelchair over to where she was sitting, getting a shy smile out of Spencer.

"How are you feeling?"

"Eh, I'm alright. I'm hungry. How was practice?"

"Practice was fine, just long. Do you wanna see if anyone else is here and then order pizza or something?" Emily asked as she started rolling Spencer out into the kitchen.

"Sounds perfect."

* * *

><p>An hour later, Spencer and Emily were in the living room, watching Cake Boss on TV and eating their pizza. They were still the only ones home in the Hastings's house, so they were enjoying the peace and quiet.<p>

That was, until Spencer's phone started ringing. Spencer grabbed her phone from the couch as Emily muted the TV.

"Hey Han, what's up?" Spencer asked as she answered the phone and hit 'speakerphone' so Emily could hear as well.

"My dad just called to inform me that he is moving back to Rosewood and that my bitch of a stepsister will be starting at Rosewood High tomorrow." The blonde spit out angrily.

"Are you serious? That sucks." Emily piped up as Spencer agreed with her.

"Yeah, just my luck. Anyways, he wants me to show her around tomorrow, so are you guys both gonna be there at lunch? Because I will need backup."

"We will both definitely be there, Hanna. I promise." Spencer answered for the both of them.

"Good. I have to go, my mom wants to talk to me. See you lovebirds tomorrow."

"Poor Hanna." Emily said once Spencer hung up the phone.

"Seriously. Now that 'A' is silent, she gets another bitch her every day life."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for all the reviews, and I'm sorry that I haven't replied to your reviews, but just now that I cherish them! You are all so amazing! I've been in and out of doctors offices and the hospital, so thank you for being patient with me!<strong>

**Also, I have a new Hanna/Spencer story that you should check out if you want to! Thanks! **


	13. Chapter 13

**You guys are all awesome! Thanks for everything! It's officially been a year since I started this story, so thank you for sticking with me! **

* * *

><p>Two semi uneventful weeks later, Spencer was finally able to get the cast off of her arm. The past two weeks were filled with school, worrying about 'A,' getting closer with Emily, and hanging out with her three best friends. They had all been dreading Kate's move to Rosewood High, but when they all showed up to school the next day, Hanna was ecstatic because Kate had convinced her dad to let her finish out the rest of her school year at her soon to be old school.<p>

On the Wednesday, two weeks later, Spencer went to get her cast taken off, without anyone knowing. She had gone in for a regular check up and had left with a newly freed arm and crutches. She had ditched the wheelchair, which she could not have been happier about.

The first person to know that she had gotten her cast off happened to be her sister, who had to drive her to the doctor's office, much to Spencer's dismay.

Melissa had been surprisingly nice and supportive ever since Spencer had been hurt, which Spencer greatly appreciated, but she still wished that Emily had been the one with her when she got her cast off.

Emily already had plans to come over after her practice got out, so once Spencer and Melissa got home, Spencer crutched her way to the bathroom to have a bath. And for the first time in weeks, she was able to wash her hair with both hands, something that she would never take for granted again.

Around 5pm, Spencer's parents made it home miraculously early for their schedules and had started making dinner. Both Peter and Veronica were thrilled that their daughter was healing properly once they heard and saw how well the appointment had gone.

At 5:30pm, Emily finally entered the Hastings's house after going to her new home at the Marin's to shower and change. Pam had finally gone to join Wayne in Texas the week before, and had resorted to calling Emily every other day to check in.

Spencer was laying on the couch, with her crutches on the floor beside her, talking to her parents, who were in the kitchen, when her girlfriend walked in and gave her a great, big smile.

Spencer waved happily with her newly re-commissioned left hand, getting Emily to stop in her tracks and drop her mouth open.

"You got your cast off?" She asked hopefully, waiting for Spencer to confirm it, even though she clearly saw her girlfriend's bare arm.

"About 2 and a half hours ago." The brunette nodded happily, while beckoning Emily over.

"That's great! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks, babe." She answered quietly, pulling Emily in for a short kiss, since both of her parents were present. However, both she and Emily would settle for holding hands, something that Spencer hadn't been able to do with her left hand for weeks.

Emily sat down on the couch next to Spencer, and placed her hand on her girlfriend's thigh, squeezing it lightly.

"Everything else was good?" She asked, making sure that nothing else had gone wrong.

"Yup, he is pleased with how my face, head, and arm look."

"For the record, so am I." Emily interrupted, getting a big smile and chuckle out of Spencer.

"The ribs are fine and my leg is getting better. I'm on the mend."

"That is possibly the best news I've heard in a while." Emily said happily.

"I can do you one better." The brunette added matter of factly.

"Oh, really?"

"Really. I love you." She smiled brightly as she watched a smile spread slowly across the swimmer's face.

"Semi old news, but fantastic nonetheless. I love you, too, you dork." She whispered lovingly.

Emily was leaning in for another kiss, when Veronica Hastings interrupted them.

"Emily, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"I would love too, but I told the Marin's that I would have dinner with them. Thank you so much, though."

"No problem, you're welcome anytime." And with that, Veronica walked into the dining room, holding two plates of food, followed by her husband.

"You really have to leave?" Spencer drew out her words and pouted slightly, hoping that Emily didn't really have to leave.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, babe. I'd love to stay here with you, but they're expecting me for dinner."

"I get it, you're in high demand. I'm not surprised. Tell them both that I say hi."

"Will do, miss sweet talker." Emily winked at her girlfriend, gave her a quick peck on the lips and then left, saying bye to her girlfriend's parents along the way.

* * *

><p><em>Hey, you still awake? <em>

_Xoxo, _

_Em_

_**Yeah, just finished my homework. What's up?**_

_**-S**_

_I can't sleep. Wanna watch a movie? _

_Em_

_**Yeah, that sounds fun! Bring yourself and a movie of your choice! **_

_**Xoxo,**_

_**S**_

_Sweet! See you in a few!_

_Xoxo, _

_Em_

About 10 minutes later, Emily let herself into the Hastings's kitchen and walked back into the living room, finding Spencer laid out on the couch.

"Hi babe. How are you?"

"Good, I'm glad you came over." Spencer answered truthfully.

"Well thanks for letting me come over." Emily smiled as she grabbed Spencer's hand, which was resting on Emily's thigh, and squeezed it tightly.

"You're always welcome here. Did you choose a movie, or did you wanna look through our collection?"

"I picked one." She answered vaguely as she let go of Spencer's hand so she could put the movie in the DVD player.

"It's Miss Congeniality again, isn't it?"

"Am I that predictable?" She pouted as her girlfriend smiled at her cute face.

"Only because I know you that well."

"Well that's fine then." Emily smiled back at her girlfriend before sitting down on the couch and putting Spencer's legs on her lap.

* * *

><p>The next day at school, Spencer was swaying side to side on her crutches outside of Emily's locker, waiting for her to show up so they could walk to lunch together.<p>

Emily smiled brightly when she spotted her girlfriend, who was currently looking at the floor, but her smile faltered when she watched a guy boldly walk up to her girlfriend and strike up a conversation. Emily hung back across the hall to see what was happening before she interrupted their conversation.

Spencer was trying to kill time by swaying back and forth on her crutches, not paying attention to anything but the ground until she heard someone start talking to her.

"Hi, I'm David. It's nice to meet you."

"Spencer. You new to Rosewood?" Spencer asked the tall, dark haired, and blue-eyed stranger.

"As a matter of fact, I am. I just moved here with my parents. My dad got a job at Hollis."

"Oh, that's cool."

"I must say, my old school did not have girls nearly as beautiful as you."

"Wow, thank you. That's very sweet, but I'm in a relationship." She quickly cut to the chase, not wanting to lead him on.

"Well who is the guy? I'm guessing that I still have a shot." He responded in a jerk-y voice.

"That's kind of cocky, don't you think? _Her_ name is Emily. And there is no way you have a shot. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to meet my girlfriend."

Spencer quickly decided to just go to the cafeteria and text Emily once she got there, but was stopped when David grabbed her arm.

"How about you spend some time with me? I am excellent at swaying people."

"Nice try, but you won't be able to sway me." She said, pulling her arm away from him and starting to crutch off again.

But before she made it anywhere, David grabbed her arm one more time and whispered into her ear, angering Emily who was watching the exchange.

"Come on, do you really think that some bitch is better than me?"

"I do, actually." She spat at him while jerking her arm out of his grasp, causing Emily to start storming to where they were.

"Well you're mistaken. Spend a night with me and I'll make you forget all about this Emily bitch."

"Hey. Don't you ever talk about her like that. And get the hell out of my way." She said angrily, her eyes glazed with disgust.

She had made it a few strides before she felt a hand wrap around her arm, so she turned around as quickly as she could.

"Seriously? Are you that dense?" She all but yelled as she whipped around the best she could in her crutches. "Oh, sorry Em. I thought you were someone else."

* * *

><p><em>Emily stormed up to the guy who was bothering Spencer and was pleased to see her girlfriend leaving. The tanned swimmer grabbed David's arm and swung him around roughly, so he was facing her and walked him backwards into the lockers. <em>

"_If you know what's good for you, you'll leave my girlfriend alone." She warned him before she stormed off after Spencer, not wanting to hear his response. _

* * *

><p>"No, I got him to leave. Are you okay though?"<p>

"What? Oh, yeah. Of course I am. Let's just go to lunch."

They both went through the cafeteria line and headed to their normal table, spotting Hanna and Aria sitting next to each other.

"So what did he say to you?" Emily asked her girlfriend as she set their trays down, trying to stay somewhat calm.

"Nothing, its not big deal. He was just an ass." The brunette shrugged it off.

"Yeah, I got that part. My question is: what did he say to you? And do I need to kick his ass now or later?"

"Just some gay comment. It's fine, really. It's done."

"Who is this ass? Because I'll help you destroy him." Hanna asked looking between Spencer and Emily.

"I'll help, too." Aria added, with a look of disgust on her face.

"Guys, it's fine. I'm over it. He was a douche, moving on. I'd rather not have the three people keeping me sane, in jail."

"Well, what if we just accidentally let go of one of your crutches and it hits him in the back of the head?" Hanna asked, actually pondering the idea.

"Yeah, can I see one of those Spence?" Emily asked. "Just to see how heavy it is, of course." She tried to cover for herself.

"Only if you promise not to do anything stupid, or something that will get you in trouble."

"Fine, but I want to know exactly what he said." She countered, looking at Spencer with a look that said 'I mean business.'

"Okay. But only if you promise you won't crutch him to death."

"No crutching to death. Deal." Emily stuck her hand out for Spencer to shake it.

"Fine. He just got really mad when I told him I was in a relationship and he kept talking about how he could sway anybody and that if I spent a night with him, I'd forget all about you. And I just kept telling him to not talk about you like that and he kept talking about you and me. To be honest, I was about to hit him with my crutch when I thought it was him who grabbed my arm that last time."

"Are you kidding me? He said all that to you?" Emily was sitting in her seat next to Spencer, completely stewing with anger.

"Yeah, and I mean it sucks, but none of it was true. There's no one that can sway me away from you and he was just a complete ass." Spencer explained, looking at Emily the whole time, who was now just staring at her hands and not talking.

Spencer looked up at Hanna and Aria, who both had pitying looks on their faces. So she quickly turned in her chair and leaned in to whisper in her girlfriend's ear.

"Look, Em, I know it sucks, but you can't let it get to you. I love you so much, and I could care less about what some asshole said to me. All I care about is us being okay."

Emily grabbed the back of Spencer's neck and leaned in to start whispering something in Spencer's ear.

"We are fine, I promise. It just sucks that that jackass is going to our school now. But I love you way too much to let him get in the way of us."

"I'm glad to hear that." Spencer said happily, before she pulled back and placed a gentle kiss on Emily's lips.

Across the table, Hanna and Aria were smiling happily at how cute their best friends were.

"You know, you promised not to crutch him to death, but there are other ways." Hanna added, jokingly.

"So Em, your birthday is in three weeks. What are we doing?" Hanna continued, completely going into her party-planning mode while Aria and Spencer sat there with smiles on their faces.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all liked it! Thanks for reading! <strong>


	14. Chapter 14

"So Spence. What are you doing for Em's birthday?" Aria asked at lunch the next day while Hanna and Emily were in the bathroom.

"What makes you think I'm doing anything?" She asked, taking a sip from her water.

"Because you love Emily, and you're a romantic at heart." Aria smirked when Spencer looked up and smiled.

"Okay, but you have to promise you won't tell anyone, not even one of your stuffed animals."

"Promise."

"Well, I'm going to surprise her with a promise ring and a romantic dinner." She answered excitedly. "And a puppy." She added quietly, Aria's eyes going wide.

"Do you think it's too early in our relationship to do promise rings?" The brunette continued, suddenly panicking.

"What? No, she's going to love it. All she ever does is talk about you and think about you. But, a puppy?" Aria asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah, she's always wanted a puppy, so what better time to get her one, than now?"

"Spence, that's so sweet! What kind does she want?"

"She wants a little yellow lab baby. Ah I love dogs, I wish my parents would let me have one, but they don't want to deal with the mess or the hair all over their clothes and furniture." Spencer chuckled dryly, remembering when she tried to convince her parents to let her get a dog.

"Are you going to get her a little boy or girl?"

"Well I already found a breeder and I decided that I want Emily to choose what dog she wants, so I'm going to surprise her and take her to the breeder's house so she can pick one."

"That's so exciting! When are you taking her?"

"Tomorrow morning. I just have to get her to my house somehow, and keep it a secret."

"Did you clear it with Hanna's mom though, Spence? And Pam?" Aria asked, suddenly afraid that there would be a kink in her plan.

"Of course I did. I asked Mrs. Marin a week ago, and I asked Pam like 3 weeks ago, I think."

* * *

><p><em>Spencer had talked to all of the girls at lunch earlier that Friday since she felt like she had been spending all of her time with Emily, and no time with the other girls. She had suggested a sleepover at her house and Aria and Hanna quickly agreed, as did Emily, who already had plans to sleep over. <em>

_The plan was for Emily to meet at her house after practice, Aria was going to spend time with Fitz for a while and then come over, and Hanna and Spencer were going to go back to Hanna's house after school, and then head over to Spencer's. _

_Hanna and Spencer got to the Marin house 15 minutes after school ended, and since Spencer was still in a wheelchair, she waited in the kitchen while Hanna went upstairs to grab her clothes and some movies. _

_When she was rolled into the kitchen, Ashley Marin was sitting there flipping through a magazine when she stopped to look at a K9 Advantix Ad, the one with the adorable yellow lab puppy, with the blue bandana wrapped around his neck. _

"_I've always wanted a dog." She muttered. _

"_So have I. And so has Emily." Spencer added, trying to gain the courage to work herself up to asking. _

"_Really? I didn't know that." _

"_Yeah, about that, Mrs. Marin. Emily has always really wanted a dog and I would love to be able to get her a puppy for her birthday in a month, but only if it's okay with you. If it's not, I completely understand, it's a big commitment. I don't want you to feel like I'm pressuring you." Spencer spouted off, really nervous as Ashley continued to look at her pensively. _

"_Actually, I think it's a great idea." She said with a big smile, completely surprising Spencer. _

"_Really? I already asked Mrs. Fields, who approved, and I'm sure Emily will be more than willing to let you cuddle with him."_

"_Really, I think that sounds like a great idea, Spencer. Emily will love it."_

"_I hope so, and please, don't tell Hanna."_

"_Of course not, that girl would tell Emily faster than I could turn the page in this magazine." Ashley stated, causing Spencer to start laughing heavily. _

"_So how are you feeling?"_

"_I'm doing alright, I'm getting better. How are you?"_

"_Good, thanks. Work was slow, so I got to leave early. Are you girls all getting together tonight?" _

"_Mom, I'm sleeping over at Spencer's tonight, okay?" Hanna said as she barged into the kitchen, with a bag slung over her shoulder. _

"_Yeah, that's fine. Have fun, girls." She added once Hanna set her hands on the handles of Spencer's wheelchair. _

"_Will do, thanks so much, Mrs. Marin." Spencer added, hoping that she would get the double meaning. _

"_Not a problem, Spencer." She replied, knowing exactly what Spencer meant. _

* * *

><p>"Wow, Spence. That's fantastic." Aria reiterated. "You and Emily are going to have a little baby." She squealed.<p>

"Well it'll be hers, but I'll probably spend a ton of time with it." She added with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, right. You are gonna be that little puppy's other mom. I think it's sweet."

"I'm glad. And please, whatever you do, do not tell Hanna. She lives with Emily and will not be able to keep this secret from her."

"Of course, the secret will be kept. I won't even tell Ezra."

"Good, thank you. Oh, here they come! Change the subject."

"So I'm thinking about taking this Photography class at Hollis over the summer."

"That's awesome! I'll be taking a full class load there this summer!"

"Uh, can we not talk about summer school or summer projects right now?" Hanna groaned as she and Emily walked back to the table.

"I guess it is a little early to be talking about summer school." Spencer conceded with a slight frown, smiling slightly once Emily squeezed her thigh.

Emily was just about to suggest a sleepover for Saturday night when all of their phones rang at the same time. The four girls dropped their utensils and glared at each other before they each picked up their phones and began reading their new messages.

_Bet you almost forgot about me, huh? Let's just say I was dealing with some less than cooperative people, but you four now have my full attention. _

_Enjoy it._

_-A_

* * *

><p>"Seriously? I have really been enjoying the radio silence of the past few weeks." Aria groaned as all of the other girls nodded.<p>

"Well, this is marvelous." Emily said sarcastically. "Anyways, I was going to ask what you guys are all doing tomorrow night?"

"Nothing much, just hanging around, why?" Aria answered.

"Same here. Absolutely nothing. Sleepover?" Hanna asked as Spencer and Emily looked at each other and nodded.

"Emily and I have plans in the morning, but then we'll be free. Sleepover at my house?" Spencer finally spoke up, getting a smile and nod out of Aria and Hanna, and a confused look out of Emily.

"We have plans?" She asked, hoping that Spencer just hadn't told her yet and that she hadn't forgotten.

"I was hoping you would sleepover tonight and then I can show you something special tomorrow morning?" Spencer asked shyly, looking down at her salad, making Emily love her even more.

"Of course, I'd love to stay over! Han, can you tell your mom that I'm staying at Aria's?" Emily asked both of the girls.

"Yeah, for sure."

"Fine with me. I'll be at Ezra's, so I'll tell my mom that I'm at Hanna's." Aria added.

* * *

><p>Right as Emily sat down in her last class of the day, she felt her pocket vibrating and smiled, thinking it was Spencer, but she was sadly mistaken.<p>

_There will be someone making her entrance into Rosewood soon, and she will definitely be vying for Spencer's attention. Good luck keeping Spencer's eyes on you and not this new lovebird._

_Might as well say goodbye to your relationship now._

_-A_

Emily finished reading the rest of the message with a scowl, promising herself that she would bring it up with Spencer later tonight. However, at the same time she was getting that message, Spencer was getting a different message from 'A.'

_I'm not one to kick you while you're down. Actually I am, but you're getting a free pass for now. I have other pawns to focus on. _

_Enjoy it, because it won't happen again._

_-A_

Spencer sighed in relief, a weight lifted off her shoulders at the fact that 'A' was going to leave her alone for now. All she wanted to do was focus on healing and her relationship with Emily.

After school, Emily had practice and Hanna, Aria, and Spencer all headed back to Spencer's house to hang out for a while.

They were in the middle of their conversation when Hanna got a text and started smiling like a fool in love.

"Is that Caleb, Han?" Aria asked, her own face lighting up.

"Yeah, he wants to hang out. I'll see you both tomorrow?" She asked in confirmation.

"Definitely. Have fun!"

"Spence, I think I'm going to go over to Ezra's. Are you going to be okay alone?" Aria asked compassionately, more than ready to stay if Spencer needed her help.

"I'll be fine, go have fun with Fitz. Tell him I say hi." She responded from her spot on the couch.

"You're awesome! Text me if you need anything, okay?" She said quickly as she grabbed all of her stuff, kissed Spencer's forehead, and then bolted.

* * *

><p>Spencer was working on her homework on her temporary bed after everyone left, and had gotten through most of it by the time she had fallen asleep. When Emily walked through the back door, she dropped her bag on the couch and tip toed to her girlfriend's room and found her sound asleep.<p>

Emily smiled happily before she threw a blanket over the brunette, gave her a soft kiss on the forehead, and then went upstairs to have a shower in Spencer's bathroom.

An hour later, Spencer woke up, grabbed her crutches, and then hobbled out to the kitchen where she found her freshly showered girlfriend looking through the take out menus.

"Hi, babe." Spencer said in her raspy voice, grabbing Emily's attention.

"Hi, Spence. So I was thinking dinner and a movie?" She asked as she walked over to her girlfriend and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Sounds perfect. I'm fine with whatever. Your choice."

* * *

><p>Spencer and Emily curled up on the couch and began eating their Chinese food as they started watching the movie, Bridesmaids. It was the first time that either of them had seen it since Spencer's accident, and they apparently forgot how funny it was.<p>

They were both doubled over in laughter by the end of the movie and were in such a good mood. Since they weren't tired yet, and Emily was obsessed with cooking shows, they decided to watch an episode of Cake Boss before going into Spencer's room and going to bed.

"So, what are we checking out tomorrow?" Emily asked slyly as she looked at the TV, hoping that Spencer would crack and tell her.

"You'll see tomorrow morning, but I don't think you'll be disappointed." The brunette answered with a smirk.

"I'm sure I won't be, I just want to know!" She pouted as Spencer laughed heartily.

"You'll know soon enough."

"Oh, so I got a message from 'A' today." The tanned swimmer threw into the conversation, waiting to see Spencer's reaction.

"Really? So did I."

"You did? What did it say?"

"It said it was leaving me alone for now. What did it say to you?"

"Exactly the opposite. She said something about someone coming into our life and how she'd be vying for your attention. Do you have any idea what 'A' is referring to?" Emily asked, hoping that she wouldn't know what 'A' was talking about.

"I have an idea. But I will tell you tomorrow-"

"Spence, just tell me now. Please?"

"Em, I promise you that this is a good thing, okay? Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"Good, then let me tell you tomorrow."

"Alright, fine. Ready for bed?" Emily was disappointed that Spencer wasn't going to tell her what was going on right away, but she did trust her girlfriend, so she was going to wait until tomorrow, not that she liked it.

* * *

><p>"Spence, are you sure you're okay to drive? I don't want you to push yourself." Emily spoke up from the passenger seat as Spencer started the car.<p>

"Yeah, it's my left leg that's messed up, so my right is okay. Plus, you don't know where we're going and it's time for me to get back behind the wheel."

Spencer's car had been totaled in the car accident and her parent's were working on getting her a new one, but for now, she was driving Emily's Corolla.

"Okay, but if something hurts and you don't want to drive anymore, I'll take over."

"Deal. Now buckle up, because we are making our way into Philly."

"What's in Philly?"

"Lots of stuff." Spencer answered vaguely, knowing that it would drive Emily crazy.

"Smooth, Spencer. Really smooth."

"I thought so." Spencer winked happily at Emily, who just rolled her eyes.

An hour and a half later, they were pulling up into someone's driveway and Emily was more confused than ever.

"Are you sure this is right, babe? Who lives here?"

"His name is Alex Sanders, I think you'll really like him." She answered as she crutched up to the front door, followed by Emily, and rang the doorbell.

The house immediately erupted into a barking frenzy, which Emily didn't think anything of, and seconds later, a man in his 50's opened the door with a smile on his face.

"Hi Alex, I'm Spencer, we spoke on the phone. This is Emily." Spencer introduced them both as she shook his hand and smiled brightly.

Emily looked confused now, and Spencer could not wait until she told her girlfriend what was going on.

"It's nice to meet you both, come on in."

There were a few adult dogs roaming the house that came up to the girls and wanted to be pet, both of them more than happy to oblige. Emily still had no idea what was going on, but she didn't really mind since she was with her girlfriend and got to pet some adorable labs.

They walked out onto the back porch of his house, where there was a huge playpen and at least 10 black and yellow lab puppies running around and barking.

The stopped at the back door and Spencer leaned in to Emily, who was gushing over the cute puppies.

"Surprise." The brunette whispered in her girlfriend's ear.

Emily turned around so fast, the corners of her mouth upturned slightly, waiting for more confirmation.

"Spence?"

"They won't be ready until the Saturday after your birthday, but this is my present to you. Pick one, Fields." She added excitedly, elbowing her girlfriend slightly to get her out of her shocked state.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Now let's go cuddle with some puppies." Emily still couldn't believe that this was happening, but nevertheless, she and Spencer walked into the playpen and Alex closed the gate behind them.

"I'll come back and check on you ladies in about 20 minutes."

"That'd be great, thanks Alex!"

* * *

><p>Both the girls sat down and were immediately swarmed with ten 6 week old puppies crawling all over their laps and tugging on Emily's shoelaces.<p>

"Spencer, this is amazing. There's no way I can thank you for this."

"The smile on your face is enough for me."

Emily had no idea how she was supposed to choose which puppy to take home, so she just played and cuddled with them all, hoping that one of the puppies would just feel like hers.

Spencer was in heaven, surrounded by her gorgeous, smiling girlfriend, and a ton of adorable puppies bouncing all over the place. She watched Emily interact with all of the puppies, and smiled at the one in her lap, which was a sweet little male yellow lab, who had crawled into her lap and fell asleep. Spencer immediately knew that that was the puppy for Emily because they both just looked so content and comfortable with each other.

"I think someone over there likes you, Em." Spencer spoke to Emily for the first time in 15 minutes.

Emily looked down at the sleeping puppy and picked him up out of her lap, smiling when his sweet brown eyes opened and his little tail started to wag. He gave her a tiny lick on the nose before she cuddled with him some more.

Spencer beamed at her and Emily wordlessly handed her the puppy.

Spencer gladly took him and he gave her a few kisses too, she gave him a hug and then turned him around in her arms so he was facing Emily. She held him up high enough so he was covering her face.

"Are you my new mama?" She asked in a baby voice, for the puppy.

Emily laughed quickly, before she grabbed the puppy from her girlfriend's arms and kissed his little head.

"I think I am." She smiled brightly at Spencer, who was beaming with happiness.

"Are you sure? He's the one you want?"

"Definitely." She answered right as Alex walked back outside to check up on them.

"So is this the one?" The older man asked calmly.

"Yes, he's the one."

"Perfect." Alex answered as he took an electric razor and shaved a patch over the puppy's left shoulder so they would know which one was theirs.

"Thank you so much, Alex. He's perfect." Spencer thanked the man, giving him another handshake before she turned back to Emily.

"Alright Em, time to say goodbye. We should get out of Alex's way."

Emily quickly gave her new little boy a kiss on the head and stood up, helping Spencer up as well and handing her the crutches.

"Not a problem, I'm glad you ladies found what you were looking for. Spencer, I'll call you about 3 days before he's ready to be picked up."

"That would be wonderful, thank you so much!"

* * *

><p>Spencer and Emily stood outside of the passenger side door, Emily still semi shell shocked.<p>

"I love you so much! You have no idea how amazing you are." Emily pulled her into a strong hug.

"I love you, too. Now, how about we grab some lunch before heading back to Rosewood?"

"That would be perfect." She gave Spencer a strong kiss before hopping into the car.

Once they had ordered their lunch, they started talking about the puppy again.

"I'm assuming that's what 'A' meant when she said something about someone vying for my attention. I don't know why she's making such a big deal about a puppy though. Maybe she's just losing her touch after being dormant for the past few weeks. That little boy is something else. Even so, you have nothing to worry about, because no one or nothing is getting in between us. I promise."

"I know. And he is so fantastic, Spence. How did this even happen?"

"I knew how much you've been wanting a puppy, so I talked to your mom and Hanna's mom about it, then I contacted Alex and everything just fell into place. It all worked out wonderfully. Hanna doesn't know yet, but Aria does. I knew that Hanna wouldn't be able to keep it a secret from you."

"I love you more and more every day, I swear." Emily said lovingly, kissing Spencer's knuckles.

"Same here, Em. Same here. So what are you gonna name the little man?"

"I don't know! I need a good name that suits him. Any ideas?"

"I don't know, it's tough to name something."

"What about Shrimp?"

"Em, he could grow up to be 80 pounds."

"That's the point." She chuckled as Spencer smiled back at her.

"Well there are a lot of cute names that he could be."

"Like what? Give me some ideas."

"Uh, Cooper, Riley, Oliver, Hunter, Moose, Sebastian, Griffin. Maybe you should sleep on it, you know? You could look up names online."

"I guess. Can we look at names when we get back home, before the girls come over?"

"Of course we can." Spencer squeezed Emily's hand, her heart pounding out of excitement once Emily called her house, 'home.'

"Thank you again, this is the best birthday present that I've ever gotten." She added sincerely, leaning over to give Spencer a kiss on the cheek.

**Thanks for reading! So what do you think the puppy's name should be? Let me know what you think! **


	15. Chapter 15

**I can't believe that it's taken me so long to update this story, I'm so sorry! **

_"I guess. Can we look at names when we get back home, before the girls come over?"_

_"Of course we can." Spencer squeezed Emily's hand, her heart pounding out of excitement once Emily called her house, 'home.'_

_"Thank you again, this is the best birthday present that I've ever gotten." She added sincerely, leaning over to give Spencer a kiss on the cheek._

* * *

><p>Later that night, the four girls were all sitting at Spencer's kitchen island, eating their pizza before they started watching a movie.<p>

"So what did you guys end up doing this morning?" Hanna asked before she took a bite of pizza.

Emily immediately started smiling brightly, which made Spencer and Aria smile happily as well.

"Why are you so happy?" The blonde asked, having no idea what they had been up to earlier.

"Because Spence brought me to pick out a puppy for my birthday!"

"Shut up." The blonde dropped her slice of pizza onto her plate.

"He is the sweetest thing ever!" Emily gushed.

"Did you pick a name for him?" Aria asked, having already known that she was getting a puppy.

"Riley." Spencer answered, looking at Emily, who just nodded happily.

"Oh, I have a picture." Spencer said, which Emily didn't even know.

"Where was I when this was taken?" She chuckled with the rest of the girls.

"Looking at Riley, he was in your lap." She replied, starting to look through her pictures to find the right one.

Spencer broke into a smile once she found it and she passed the phone to Aria, who also showed Hanna. It was of Emily with baby Riley on her lap, he was sleeping soundly and she was looking down at him in awe.

"Oh my gosh, Em. He is so adorable!" Aria squealed as Hanna nodded.

"He is the sweetest thing ever." Spencer agreed as Emily leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"I can't believe you're getting a puppy for your birthday." Hanna sat there, still shocked.

"I know! But you can cuddle him all you want, Han. He'll be living with us."

"I would love evening cuddle sessions with Riley, that way he doesn't get hair all over my outfit before I go to school."

Everyone nodded along, smiling happily since that statement was their typical Hanna statement.

"You two are just going to be so cute together with a puppy." Hanna added as all the girls smiled brightly.

* * *

><p>Another week later, Spencer crutched up to Hanna in the cafeteria before Emily and Aria showed up.<p>

"Hey, Spence. What's going on?" She asked, putting the cap on her water bottle.

"I want to get Em a promise ring for her birthday and I was wondering if you could come with me to Philly after school today, to help pick one out."

"Are you serious? I am so there. Where were you thinking of going?"

"Great, thank you so much! I was thinking Tiffany's."

"Oh, swanky." Hanna smiled as Spencer smirked. "Em's one lucky girl."

"I'm the lucky one." Spencer answered, smiling shyly.

"So when do you want to go?"

"After school? Em has practice, she we can bail without her knowing."

"Okay, sounds good. I'll drive. We'll give that leg of yours a break."

"Alright, I'm completely fine with that. Thank you so much for helping me with this!"

"Shopping? That is definitely not a problem." The blonde smirked at her friend and then turned to watch as Aria and Emily walked over to the table.

"Hey, Spence, Han." Emily and Aria both said as the sat down, Aria next to Hanna and Emily next to Spencer.

Emily quickly leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Spencer's cheek before she started picking at her salad.

Spencer sat there smiling, looking at her very questionable lasagna.

"You gonna eat that, Spence?" Aria asked once she noticed everyone was eating except for Spencer.

"I'm not quite sure that it's actually edible." She answered as the girls chuckled quietly.

"So what are you all up to on this fine Friday night?" Aria asked after she finished sending a text to Ezra.

"I have practice, then Spence and I were gonna hang out." Emily said as she turned to Spencer, silently questioning if they were still going to do that.

Spencer smiled and nodded, moving her hand to rest on Emily's thigh, squeezing it slightly.

"What about you, Han?"

"I have plans with Caleb tonight. He wants me to watch some movie called The Matrix." She said slowly, thinking that was the name.

"You've never seen the Matrix before, Han?" Spencer asked incredulously.

"Do I seem like the person who would have see the Matrix?" She asked, everyone shaking their heads at the good point that she had just made.

"Anyways, what are you doing, Aria?" Emily asked once Hanna was done talking.

"Ezra and I are going to have a classic movie marathon."

"Oh, that'll be fun!" Spencer said excitedly as Hanna rolled her eyes.

"We think so." She replied, nodding along happily.

"So Han, are you really going to watch the Matrix?" Emily asked, not believing that their friend would be able to sit through the whole thing.

"Lucky for myself, and Caleb, I have thought of a plan." She said, smirking the whole time.

"Oh, this'll be good." Spencer whispered under her breath, Emily smiling at what she had heard her girlfriend say.

"We both happen to love sex, so I'm thinking that some nice lingerie will distract him and I'll never have to see that movie. Ever." She told them all, obviously proud of herself.

"That's your genius plan?" Aria asked incredulously.

"Sure is."

"Han, you realize that every girl has had that idea and has most likely used it." Spencer answered, getting Emily to glare at her and Aria and Hanna to raise their eyebrows at her.

"You speaking from experience there, Spence?" Emily asked with a slight edge in her voice.

"Of course not. But at some point I will be speaking from experience. Most likely when you decide that you want to watch Rudy for the third night in a row." She answered, winking at her girlfriend, who started blushing.

"It's just such a good movie." Emily said as Hanna and Aria snickered.

Spencer was about to say something else when they bell rang and they all hopped up, walking their separate ways to class once Emily kissed Spencer on the cheek.

* * *

><p>After the final bell rang, Spencer met Emily at her locker to cement their plans for later that night. Once Emily headed off to practice though, Spencer went to meet Hanna in the parking lot and they took off for Philadelphia.<p>

"Okay, so what are we doing for Em's birthday?" Hanna asked once Spencer got settled in the front seat of Hanna's Mercedes.

"I was thinking surprise party at the lake house?"

"And I think that you're a genius and also a mind reader!" Hanna said excitedly, practically bouncing out of her seat.

"So you approve?"

"I most definitely approve! I approve so much that I will plan every single thing, you don't have to worry about anything!"

"Really?"

"Definitely. I have it all under control! You and Em can both be surprised when you walk in there!"

"That sounds great, thanks Han! And thanks again for helping me with this today!"

"Not a problem. I think you'll know the right one when you see it, but I'll definitely give you input."

"Thanks! Oh, and I was thinking next Saturday for Em's party?"

"Perfect! When is your little puppy going to be ready again?"

"I told Em that he wouldn't be ready until next Saturday, but he should be ready by Wednesday."

"Aw, so she actually gets him for her birthday?"

"She should, I'm expecting a call from the breeder any day now."

"Spence, you're like the best girlfriend ever."

"Thanks, Han. I try to be good to her, she deserves it."

* * *

><p>"Okay, so let's just go and look through all the rings and if something pops out at you, we can ask them to set it aside." Hanna made up their game plan as they walked in.<p>

"Sounds good."

"I'm also thinking that you shouldn't go too big, because then when you go to actually buy an engagement ring, you'll have to make it bigger than the promise ring." She said knowledgably.

"Excellent point, Han. This is why you're here."

They looked through all of the jewelry cases and nothing had really popped out at Spencer or felt like Emily, as she had kept saying. Finally, on the second to last jewelry case, she found the one that she wanted Emily to have.

She called Hanna over and pointed at the ring to see if she had Hanna's approval. Hanna smirked and looked up at Spencer.

"That's the one."

"Definitely." The brunette answered, looking down at the ring one more time.

It was a simple platinum band with embedded alternating diamonds and sapphires, perfect for a promise ring and Spencer definitely had plans to step it up a few notches when she actually proposed to Emily.

30 minutes later, they were walking and crutching out of Tiffany's and hopping back into Hanna's car.

"I think you definitely made the right choice with the ring. Em is going to flip." Hanna said as she steered the car back onto the freeway.

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing by getting her a promise ring?"

"Definitely. There's no doubt in my mind that you're doing the right thing. Emily is going to love it."

"I hope so." Spencer answered, nervously opening and closing the small blue box in her hand.

"She will, don't worry about it. So did you want to hang out or do you want to go home?"

"Can you take me home please? I'm exhausted. It's been a long week." Spencer answered, looking out the car window.

On Wednesday, Spencer had started physical therapy on her arm, which thoroughly exhausted her, but she felt good getting some form of exercise in.

She had another doctor's appointment on the afternoon of Emily's birthday, while Emily would be at practice.

She was hoping that she would get to exchange her full leg cast to a walking cast and lose the crutches, getting one step closer to a cast free leg. She was dying to get to do physical therapy on her leg too because she wanted to get back into pre-accident shape sooner rather than later.

Once they pulled up to the Hastings house, Spencer turned to Hanna as she opened the door.

"Thanks again, I really appreciate it! And let me know if you need any help with the party."

"I think Aria and I can handle it, give you two a break for a while. Have a good time with Em tonight though, you've earned it."

"Thanks. And good luck getting out of the Matrix tonight." Spencer smirked.

"Oh, it'll happen." She answered smugly, already seeing her plan working.

* * *

><p>Spencer crutched into her make shift room and hid the box in the left boot of one of her pairs of boots, since she wouldn't be needing it any time soon.<p>

Since no one was home, she decided to take a quick nap before Emily got there and they started making dinner or watching a movie.

Three hours later, she felt something on her neck and her eyes immediately shot open.

"Spence, you're fine!" Emily reassured her quickly.

"Sorry, Em." She said, running her hand over her eyes.

"That's fine, honey. You looked like you were having a bad dream, so I wanted to wake you up."

"Thanks. It was just about the accident, no big deal." She shrugged it off as she sat up.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Emily asked, concerned about her girlfriend.

"Of course I am, I promise. Now how about we make some spaghetti and then watch a few movies?"

"Sounds perfect." Emily said as she leaned in to give her girlfriend a kiss on the lips and then helped her get up, both of them smiling as they walked to the kitchen to start making dinner.


	16. Chapter 16

**I am so so so sorry for taking so long to update, but I hope you like this chapter! **

* * *

><p>"Han, how's everything going with the party planning?" Spencer asked as she looked around the cafeteria, waiting to see if Emily was walking over to them yet.<p>

"Aria and I got that all squared away this weekend while you two were shacked up in your house." Hanna smirked knowingly.

"Don't smirk at me, Marin." Spencer joked, "Besides, we haven't gone that far yet." She admitted softly.

"Are you serious?"

"Do I look like I'm super physically able yet?" Spencer asked rhetorically.

"Good point." The blonde nodded.

"But I was hoping some time soon. I've been doing my exercises from the physical therapist and everything is going well. I'm getting stronger every day, and I should be getting a walking cast soon."

"So you want to wait until you're completely healed?"

"Yeah, I'll take her to a nice dinner, walk around Philly a bit, walk, not crutch. And then go back to my house and just see what happens."

"Way to go, Hastings!" Hanna said, proudly.

"Well it probably won't happen for another 2 weeks at the earliest. We'll see how it goes though."

"Hey, what are you two talking about?" Aria asked as she came and sat down next to Hanna.

"Em's party. Thank you so much for helping Hanna set it up." Spencer said as Aria smiled and rolled her eyes.

"If by help set up, you mean get bossed around by a party crazy blonde, then, you're welcome! It was no trouble at all. Emily is going to love it!"

"I hope so." Spencer added quietly as Emily strode towards them with a smile on her face.

"Hey guys." She smiled brightly as reached the table.

"So Em, are you super excited? Your birthday is tomorrow!" Hanna asked excitedly before Emily could get another word in.

"Yeah, I am. It should be fun!" She admitted happily.

"Well you don't seem super stoked about it. You're going to be a year older, that's always fun!" Hanna argued.

"I am excited, it just never feels like my birthday until the day's almost over, so I'm not super excited yet, but give me some time and I'll get there." She smiled back at Hanna as Aria and Spencer chuckled at them.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Emily's birthday, the brunette slowly walked down Hanna's staircase, smiling as soon as she saw her girlfriend standing at the stove, apparently cooking her breakfast.<p>

"Spence, you didn't have to do this!" She said as she watched her girlfriend look up and smile shyly.

"Yes I did, I wanted to be the first person to see you and wish you a happy birthday."

"Aww, Spence. Thank you!" The swimmer leaned in and kissed Spencer on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Spencer replied before she turned back to the stove, smiling as Emily stayed there and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, watching her cook.

* * *

><p>"Em! Happy birthday!" Aria and Hanna both screeched as soon as Emily sat down for lunch, followed by Spencer.<p>

"Thanks guys."

"So what is our girl, Spence, doing for your birthday tonight?" Hanna asked as Spencer looked down at her tray and smiled.

"I'm not completely sure, she won't tell me! I tried to beat it out of her on the way to school, but no luck."

"Really, Em? Beating the cripple?" Hanna said, joking.

"It's an expression, Han, but good to know that you have her back."

"Come on Spence, spill it." Aria said as she looked up at Spencer.

"Not a chance. The goal is to surprise Emily, and I am intent on doing just that."

"That is fine with me, I'm sure it'll be amazing, whatever it is." Emily said as she squeezed Spencer's thigh under the table.

"Alright, kids. Hands on the table, no more lovey dovey groping going on in the school cafeteria. Class is all the rage now, have some." Hanna said, all while she picked at her salad.

"Yeah, right. Like you haven't done way worse here with Caleb." Spencer said snorted before she went on to change the subject.

* * *

><p>Emily decided the night before that she would be going to practice, so it gave Spencer just enough time to get everything done that she had wanted to before Emily showed up at her house.<p>

Lucky for them, they had the Hastings house all to themselves, which was nice, but not shocking.

Spencer was busy cooking dinner when Emily managed to sneak in and hug her girlfriend from behind, causing Spencer to jump slightly.

"I'm sorry, it's just me!" Emily whispered as she placed a kiss behind Spencer's ear, smiling as the brunette relaxed immediately after hearing that.

"Hey, come sit down with me on the couch while dinner is in the oven." Spencer said as she turned around, staying in Emily's arms.

"Alright, let me just grab your crutches." The swimmer said, turning around to where they would normally be. "Where are you crutches, Spence?"

"I don't need them anymore!" She said, gesturing down to her foot, which now had a walking boot on it.

"Are you serious?"

"Completely! About a month of a walking boot, then some intense physical therapy."

"Spencer, that's great!" Emily gathered Spencer in her arms and squeezed tightly.

"Yeah. Anyways, I want to give you my present before dinner."

"Spence, you got me something else? You shouldn't have. Your love and Riley was enough."

"Well I saw this and just knew I had to get it for you. Granted I did go to the store specifically for this purpose, but that doesn't matter." She said quietly, trying not to make Emily feel bad that she spent so much money on her.

* * *

><p>As Spencer and Emily sat on the couch, Emily looked at her girlfriend expectantly, causing Spencer to start off on her speech.<p>

"I've loved you for a long time, Emily. And I should've told you that sooner, so we could have more time together, but I was too scared, and I was afraid that you wouldn't feel the same way. But when I did finally tell you, I got the best surprise and gift of my life, you. I know we're young, but I don't care, I want you forever. Sure we'll both make mistakes, get into fights, get angry, disagree, and whatever else. But that's just what couples do, and I want to be able to do that with you until the day I stop breathing. I know this might seem really fast, since we've only been dating for a few months, but it just feels right."

Spencer continued to look into Emily's eyes, which now had unshed tears in them, as she took out the Tiffany's box and opened it.

"If you accept this ring, it will stand as a promise that one day I will call you my wife and the mother of my children, and I will continue to call you the love of my life and my soul mate. I love you so much Emily, every single thing about you, and I don't want to ever be apart from you. So what do you say? Will you accept my promise to you?" Spencer asked nervously, finally breaking eye contact to look down at her hands, one that held the ring, and the other, intertwined with Emily's hand.

"Of course I will." Emily finally managed to spit out once some of the happy tears passed.

Spencer slipped the gorgeous ring onto Emily's finger before she brought her in to a lip-searing kiss.

"I love you." Emily said to her girlfriend before she went in for another kiss.

A few minutes later, once they had decided to take another breather, they both heard rustling and squealing coming from upstairs.

"Was that-" Emily started to ask.

"Apparently Mr. Riley Fields is over being ignored." Spencer said, smiling even brighter once Emily started crying again.

"He's here?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course! He's upstairs in my room, I'll go grab him. You wait here." The brunette hurriedly got up, kissed Emily on the forehead, and then walked as fast as she could up the stairs.

Less than a minute later, Spencer walked downstairs holding an adorable yellow lab puppy, and had the biggest grin on her face as soon as she placed him in Emily's arms.

"Hi buddy, your name is going to be Riley, okay?" Emily's voice suddenly became higher and more playful once the puppy was in her arms.

After getting enough licks from him, she stood up and wrapped her non-puppy holding arm around her girlfriend.

"I honestly cannot thank you enough for everything you've given me this year. You spoil me way too much, but I love you."

"You deserve it all. I love you too, more than you'll ever know." Spencer replied, leaning in for a soft kiss.

* * *

><p>After watching her girlfriend cuddle with her new puppy for a few more minutes, she returned to the kitchen to check on everything in the oven.<p>

Minutes later, while she was setting the table, she felt arms wrap around her waist and pull her in, she immediately melted into the swimmer's grasp once Emily started leaving soft kisses on the brunette's neck.

"So I take it you like your gifts?" Spencer asked in between a moan.

"I love my gifts, and I am so crazily in love with you." She added, spinning Spencer around and kissing her softly on the mouth.

"I'm glad." Spencer added as she took a short breather while Emily started sucking on her neck.

"What do you say we eat our dinner and then resume this?"

"Sounds perfect." Emily kissed her girlfriends lips one more time before grabbing her hand and leading her to the table.

"Where's Mr. Riley?" Spencer asked once they both sat down at the table.

"I put him back upstairs in the crate I'm assuming belongs to him."

"Oh, great. Everything that belongs to him is in your room at Hanna's, except for his crate and him, obviously."

"How did you manage to get him today? I thought it was supposed to be Saturday?"

"Well I may have fibbed a little, only so it would be a surprise and a great birthday."

"Hey, any birthday I get to spend with you is automatically a great birthday." She added as she looked up into her girlfriend's chocolate brown eyes and reached her hand across the table to squeeze Spencer's.

Spencer quietly stood up and walked around the table to Emily, never dropping her hand. The brunette leaned down and lightly brushed her lips against Emily's, whispering an 'I love you' along the way before turning to sit back down in her own seat.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! And again, I'm so sorry that it took me so long to write a new chapter! <strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**I am so sorry that it took me so long to get another chapter out! School has been crazy, as usual. I hope you enjoy this chapter though! **

_"Hey, any birthday I get to spend with you is automatically a great birthday." She added as she looked up into her girlfriend's chocolate brown eyes and reached her hand across the table to squeeze Spencer's._

_Spencer quietly stood up and walked around the table to Emily, never dropping her hand. The brunette leaned down and lightly brushed her lips against Emily's, whispering an 'I love you' along the way before turning to sit back down in her own seat._

* * *

><p>The rest of the week was spent playing with Emily's new puppy, Riley. On Friday night, Spencer convinced her to let Ashley Marin watch him so they could go out to a nice dinner.<p>

They ended up going to their favorite Italian place in Philly, and Spencer was waiting for Hanna's text saying that everyone was ready and that she could bring Emily over for her surprise party.

"Where are we going, Spence?" Emily asked, squeezing her girlfriend's hand as she drove.

"The lake house. I thought that the two of us could have a nice, private night. What do you think?" She asked with a smile.

"That sounds wonderful."

Half an hour later, Spencer texted Hanna that they were on their way up the road, that way she would know to have everyone hide turn off the lights. When they pulled up to the lake house, Spencer was surprised to see no other cars there, but she was sure that Hanna had made everyone park in some ridiculous location.

"Ready, Em?"

"Yes, please." She said happily, hopping out of the car and taking Spencer's hand.

They walked to the front door and Spencer took out her key to unlock, before she opened the door and ushered Emily inside. She leaned behind Emily to turn on the light, smiling when all of their friends jumped up and yelled 'SURPRISE,' causing Emily to jump back into Spencer.

"Happy birthday, Em." Spencer said, kissing the back of her neck. "It's time to celebrate!" She shouted, getting a roar of approval from everyone there.

Hanna had definitely done an amazing job planning the party and making sure everything was perfect, she even managed to wrangle Caleb into DJing in the corner of the living room.

"So I'm pretty sure all of Rosewood High is here, Hanna obviously was in charge of everything." Spencer laughed as she pulled Emily into a hug. "I hope you like this, if you don't, we can leave."

"No, Spence, I love it. This is great." Emily responded, giving her a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Good. Now why don't you go find some of the swim team girls, or whoever you want and I will go make sure everything's going well."

"Alright, find me later, Spence."

"Of course." Spencer kissed her on the cheek before she went off to find Hanna.

* * *

><p>"Can I help you find something?" Spencer asked when she walked into the kitchen and saw a blonde woman rooting through the fridge.<p>

"Yeah, do you know where-Oh, you must be Spencer." The blonde woman said once she turned around to look at the brunette before her.

"I am. And you are? I don't think I've seen you at school before."

"Oh, I graduated years ago, with Melissa actually. There were just rumors going on in town about a party at the Hastings's lake house and I figured I'd drop in. I didn't know if Melissa was going to be here or not." The blonde explained.

"Oh, no, it's a surprise party for my girlfriend actually." Spencer said as she watched for the blonde's reaction.

"Girlfriend, huh? Well she's a lucky one to have gotten you." The blonde said, getting closer to Spencer.

"I'm sorry, I don't even know your name." Spencer said, taking a small step back.

"Of course, I'm CeCe. CeCe Drake."

"Okay, I'm pretty sure I've heard my sister talk about you. Anyways, what were you looking for?"

"I was looking for some limes, actually. Some of the people that I came with decided to bring a ton of bottles of tequila."

"Ah, gotcha. I actually don't know if we have any, my friend Hanna planned everything, so you should ask her. She has like shoulder length curly blonde hair; she's probably with the DJ actually."

"Okay, perfect. Thanks, Spencer. It was nice to finally meet you." The blonde said, taking a step forward to shake Spencer's hand in incredibly close proximity before she left.

Spencer grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and then went on her way to find Hanna.

* * *

><p>Emily was outside, laughing by the lake with some of her swim team friends when she got a text message. She quickly took out her phone and opened the message before seeing whom it was from.<p>

_Oh, it looks like the eagle has landed. Buckle up, Em. I think my friend here has already taken a shine to your precious girlfriend. _

_Good luck with that and remember, what CeCe wants, CeCe gets. _

_-A_

Attached was a picture of the blonde inching closer to her girlfriend in the kitchen of the lake house.

Emily excused herself for a few minutes to go to the bathroom. As she stood in the bathroom, looking at the mirror, she heard the door open and turned to see Aria walking in.

"Hey, Em. You having a good time?"

"I was until I got a text from A. Apparently he/she is here tonight. Just wonderful."

"I'm sorry, Em. We'll find out who it is soon though, I hope." The shorter girl promised.

"Yeah, I hope so, because I'm done with this." She said, running her hand through her hair nervously.

* * *

><p>Spencer had just finished talking to Hanna before she went over to check on Caleb, who was looking at something on his laptop.<p>

"Caleb, thank you so much for doing this!"

"Anytime, Spencer. Do you have any special requests?"

"Not right now, but I'm sure I will have some later. Do you need anything?"

"Actually do you have an extension cord that I could use? My computer needs to be plugged in, but this outlet is taken by other cords."

"Oh, definitely. There'll be a few in the attic, I'll go grab one."

"Thanks, Spencer."

* * *

><p>Spencer had run up to the attic really fast and immediately found an extension cord for Caleb to use. She was about to leave when she spotted a black hoodie lying on her nana's old couch that was sitting in the attic as storage. She walked towards it and picked it up, watching as a note fell from the jacket onto the ground.<p>

She set the jacket back down and leaned down to get the note, she had just finished reading it when she felt someone's hands wrap around her neck and tighten, pulling her backwards. The note fell back onto the floor when she brought her hands up to try to fight the person that was choking her. She was grabbing and hitting at the hands that were still tightening around her neck and just as her vision was starting to get blurry, she heard Caleb calling out to her.

"Hey, Spencer, I found an extension cord near all of my stuff, so you don't have to keep looking for one." He said as he walked up the stairs, "Spencer?" He called out again, "Hey! Get off of her!" He shouted as he ran towards the hoodie-clad person and ripped him off of Spencer, causing the hooded stranger to disappear.

"Spencer, are you okay? Look at me!" He shouted at her, as she lay on the floor with her eyes closed, trying to catch her breath.

"I-I'm fine." She finally managed to choke out a few seconds later.

"Who the hell was that?" He asked as they heard new footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Caleb, what are you doing up here? Spence, you okay?" Hanna asked, suddenly concerned as to why Spencer was lying on the floor.

"No, she's not okay, some guy just almost choked her to death." Caleb said angrily.

"Spence?" She spoke, frozen in her tracks.

"It was A. I found this note like 5 minutes ago." She said, handing the note to Hanna.

_You know what to do, my protégé. _

_-Big A_

"No. This can't be right. There are two of them?" Hanna asked as Caleb became more and more confused.

"At least."

"Two of who? What are you guys talking about?" Caleb finally spoke up.

"Hanna, why don't you tell him everything tonight. Once the party is over." Spencer suggested as Hanna nodded.

"I'll tell you once the party is over, I promise." Hanna said as Caleb nodded.

"Let's go find Aria and Emily." Hanna said as she helped Spencer up from the ground.

"No. No Emily. You can tell Aria, but Emily is not finding out about this, okay? She already worries about me too much as it is."

"Well she had a reason too, Spencer!" Hanna threw her hands up in the air as she semi-yelled at the brunette.

"Look, this is her party, we aren't ruining it for her, got it?" The brunette said sharply before she watched both Hanna and Caleb nod slowly. "Good, I'm going to go find a scarf or something to put around my neck in case it starts to bruise. You can go tell Aria if you want, and Caleb, there's an extension cord right there." She spewed off before she calmly walked down the attic and went in search of a scarf in one of the upstairs rooms.

* * *

><p>Spencer had just found a scarf and washed her face in one of the bathrooms when she felt her pocket vibrate, signaling a text.<p>

_I know I said that I'd keep my hands off of you for now, but things change, especially when you drop in on me unannounced. _

_-A_

"Wonderful, just wonderful." The brunette muttered as she went off in search of Emily.

"Spence, there you are!" Emily called out as she walked towards her girlfriend.

"Hey, sorry, I was just dealing with some party drama. Have you been having fun?"

"Yeah, thank you for doing this for me, it's great."

"Anytime, Em. Anytime." The brunette smiled as she grabbed ahold of one of Emily's hands and pulled her in for a kiss.

"I love you, Spencer."

"I love you, too." She pulled Emily in for a hug, only pulling back so she could give her a kiss.

"I was just going to find Hanna and tell her thanks for planning this, want to come?" Emily asked Spencer, already pulling her in the direction of where she last saw the blonde.

"Sure, Em."

"Hey, Spence, can I talk to you for a second?" Aria asked as they were walking towards Hanna.

"Sure. Em, I'll meet you over there."

* * *

><p>"Hanna just told me what happened, are you sure you're okay?" Aria asked, her eyes suddenly showing all of the fear that Spencer felt.<p>

"I'll be fine, I promise. Please don't tell Emily though."

"If that's what you want, I won't tell her, but I think you should."

"We'll see. I just wanted this to be a fun night for her." Spencer said, sighing.

"Em is having a great time, Spencer. Look at her." Aria said with a small smile on her face, pointing towards Hanna and Emily who were laughing about something.

* * *

><p>Hours later, the lake house had been cleared out and the girls and Caleb were just finishing up the clean up.<p>

"Alright, the three of us are going to take off." Hanna said as she pointed to Caleb and Aria.

"You two gonna be okay here?" Aria asked, looking directly at Spencer.

"Yeah, we'll take off in about 10 minutes after I lock up, I told Hanna's mom that there would be no sleepovers tonight." Spencer answered as Emily pouted behind her.

"Thank you so much for everything, you guys. This party was great and that cake was amazing!" Emily said, hugging everyone in the room.

They all got hugs from Spencer too before the left, leaving only Spencer and Emily, who both fell back onto the couch.

"Thank you again for a great night, and birthday." Emily said sincerely as she leaned forward and started to kiss Spencer, slowly at first, but then more and more passionately. Emily slipped her hands under Spencer's shirt and then pulled them back out in order to start unbuttoning Spencer's coat.

"No, not here. This is my nana's couch. And I should probably get you back to the Marin's house."

"Really, right now?"

"Em, I love you and I want our first time to be special, and not on my nana's old couch."

"And I love you because you want that for us." She replied, leaning forward to kiss Spencer one last time before she stood up and pulled Spencer off the couch.

"Let's lock up and I'll take you home."

"Are you okay, Spence?" She asked suddenly, while following the brunette around the house, watching her lock up.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She asked, not looking at Emily as she spoke.

"You just seem quieter than normal, or just not quite yourself."

"I'm fine, Em. Just tired." She answered as she did a final run through of the house and turned off most of the lights.

"Okay." Emily said softly, not wanting to push the subject.

"You ready to head home?"

"Sure." The swimmer said, holding her hand out for Spencer, who happily took it.

* * *

><p>The girls all met up for breakfast at the Apple Rose Grille the next morning, wanting to catch up and talk about the party before they all went their separate ways for the rest of the weekend.<p>

Spencer had gotten there early, waiting for the other three girls to show up. About 10 minutes, the other three all walked in with smiles on their faces.

"Hey, Spence!" Emily sat next to her girlfriend and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey guys." She said, smiling at all of them.

"What's up with the turtleneck, Spence? That trend went out a while ago."

"Oh, just thought I'd change it up a little bit." She replied, taking a sip of her coffee as she glared at Hanna.

"Oh wait, do you have bruises on your neck from the last night?" She asked, her eyes bugging out when she realized what she had said, causing Aria and Spencer to glare at her. "And by bruises, I mean…hickeys. Did you and Em get it on last night?" The blonde stumbled, trying to fix what she had just said.

"Okay, you guys have been so weird since my party. What is going on?" Emily asked sharply.

"We haven't been weird." Spencer said quickly.

"Fine, not weird per se, but definitely not yourselves. It was like walking on eggshells with you guys last night."

"Alright, Em. Don't freak out, but I have something to show you." She sighed heavily as she went to pull down the turtleneck, revealing bright purple and blue bruises, with tints of yellow thrown in.

"Spencer. What the hell happened? Were someone's hands around your neck?" Emily asked with tears in her eyes as she lightly traced the fingerprint bruises on Spencer's neck.

"Yeah, A got ahold of me at your party."

"Why did you guys not tell me right away?"

"I didn't want you to worry, last night was supposed to be fun for you."

"Well it wouldn't have been fun if you had died. You need to stop sheltering me and tell me when something happens."

"You're right, and I'm sorry." Spencer said, finally meeting Emily's eyes so she would know that the brunette was telling the truth.

"Alright, sad time is over. Can we all just talk about what happened last night between Josh and Caitlin?" Hanna said in her typical fashion.

"What drama did they stir up now?" Spencer asked, laughing at Hanna's way of changing the subject.

Emily quietly placed her hand on Spencer's thigh, squeezing it lightly. She smiled when Spencer laced their fingers together and smiled brightly at her.

"So Josh started flirting with McKenzie and obviously Caitlin was getting annoyed, so-" Hanna said, embarking on a 20 minute long detailed story about what had happened the night before, all while the three other girls laughed happily.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Sorry again about the wait! <strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm an awful person/updater, I know! I'm so sorry! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! **

* * *

><p>On Sunday morning, Emily was still upset with Spencer for not telling her about being choked by 'A' earlier that Friday night at her surprise birthday party.<p>

Spencer decided to head to the Brew and pick up a coffee and muffin for Emily in hopes that she would forgive her for withholding the truth.

Spencer was standing in line waiting for her turn to order when she felt a soft tap on her shoulder.

When she turned around, she was met with a bright smile from CeCe Drake, whom she had met at Emily's party.

"Hey Spencer, that was some party you threw. My friends and I had a great time."

"Oh good, I'm glad. It was definitely quite a party."

"Well I hope your girlfriend enjoyed the surprise." CeCe said as she stepped closer to Spencer.

"She did. She definitely had a great time."

"I'm sure she did. She's a lucky girl to have you." The blonde said sweetly before slightly nodding her head forward, telling Spencer that it was now her turn to order.

"Well it was good to see you again, CeCe. I'll see you around I'm sure." Spencer turned around to talk to the girl once her order was done being taken.

"Oh you will see me around for sure." The blonde added with a slick grin.

* * *

><p>Spencer showed up at the Marin's house at around 9:30am to see Emily. She knew that Hanna and Ashley would both be out with their boyfriends, Caleb and Pastor Ted, so she had the house to herself with Emily.<p>

After she knocked and waited for about a minute, her gorgeous girlfriend opened the door in her sweatpants and a hoodie that belonged to Spencer.

"Nice hoodie." Spencer said with a smirk as Emily blushed slightly.

"I thought so. That's why I took it." She mumbled as she stepped aside and let Spencer in.

The brunette stepped in, kissed Emily's cheek and walked into the kitchen with the coffee and muffin for her girlfriend.

"Still mad?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah. I'm angry and upset that you didn't tell me and that this happened in the first place, Spencer!" She shouted as she slammed her hand down on the table in the Marin's kitchen.

"Look, I should've told you, I know that, I do. It was stupid of me to not tell you. So can you please just forgive me, we can move on, and I will never keep something like this from you ever again?" She begged as she met Emily's chocolate brown eyes.

"Alright. If you promise that you will not hide something from me again."

"I promise. And I would never break a promise to you, Emily." Spencer said sincerely.

"I know." The tanned girl whispered as she looked down at her hands.

Once Emily looked up at how stressed out her girlfriend looked, she walked forward and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm glad you're okay." She whispered as she placed gentle kisses along Spencer's neck.

"I'll always be okay as long as I get to be with you." She answered, bringing her in for a sweet kiss.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon, Spencer went straight home once she got out of field hockey practice. She was waiting for Emily to get out of swim practice so she decided to take a shower and finish up some of her homework.<p>

The brunette was playing music on her computer when she suddenly came across a song that she hadn't heard in a while.

Once it started playing and she couldn't help it and had to get up to dance.

Less than a minute later, Emily started walking up the stairs to Spencer's bedroom and was confused as to why she heard the song 'Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy' playing in her girlfriend's room.

After watching for a few seconds from the doorway, she spoke up.

"Ride a cowboy, huh?"

Spencer turned around quickly and smirked before grabbing a cowboy hat from the top shelf of her closet and putting it on her head.

"Or a cowgirl." She responded before planting a kiss on Emily's cheek and started dancing and singing again.

"Ok, two questions." The raven-haired beauty said.

"Shoot."

"One: Why do you have this song? And two: Why do you have a cowboy hat?" She chuckled after having to ask her incredibly straight laced and reserved girlfriend those questions.

Spencer laughed softly a few times and then answered with a smile, "The song was a spur of the moment, 'drunk Spencer' moment at a party last year and the hat was also a 'drunk Spencer' thing."

"You went out and bought a cowboy hat while you were wasted?" Emily asked, not believing it.

"Not exactly. I took it off this guy's head because I thought it looked better on me than it did on him."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, 'super drunk Spencer' has no filter."

"I'd like to experience 'drunk Spencer' as your girlfriend at some point."

"Oh really?" She asked, still smiling about Emily catching her in a moment of weakness.

"Yeah, maybe then you can ride this cowgirl." She answered boldly, taking the hat off Spencer's head and putting it on her own.

Spencer's jaw dropped as she heard what her girlfriend had just said.

"Anyways, I just stopped by to say hi, Ashley wants me home for dinner. I'll see you later. Oh, and I'll be keeping this hat for now." She spewed out before placing a kiss on Spencer's cheek and turning around to leave the room.

"It's all yours." She said slowly, still not believing what the sweet and innocent Emily Fields had just said.

"I love you!" She shouted as she walked downstairs.

"You too." Spencer finally managed to say right as the song ended.

* * *

><p>"So what did I hear about Miss Hastings and a cowboy hat?" Hanna asked at lunch the next day, causing Spencer to choke on her salad.<p>

"You told her?" She asked harshly as Emily shrugged and blushed.

"I came home in a cowboy hat, how else was I going to explain that?" The swimmer stated.

"Wait, was this from that party last year, Spence?" Aria asked as Spencer nodded.

"Wait, how did you know about the party?" Emily asked their shorter brunette friend.

"I went with her. I glanced at her right as she took the hat off his head, it was priceless."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, it was great. Don't worry, I was sober and I drove her drunk self home that night and we had a sleepover at her place."

"Well where the hell were we?" Hanna demanded to know.

"You were probably out with Sean and Emily was home with her parents because her dad had just gotten back." Aria answered.

"That still doesn't explain what you were doing yesterday, though." Hanna pointed out.

"I was just in a really good mood. Emily forgave me and she was supposed to be coming over later. I had a great time at hockey practice and I finished my homework. Then that song came on my computer and I just wanted to have some fun."

"Wow, you go Em. You have seriously turned Spencer into the most un-Spencer like I've ever seen her. That's awesome." Hanna said with a big smirk as she took a sip of her water.

"Thanks, I think?" Emily said as all three girls thought a little bit more about what Hanna had just said, not sure if it was a compliment or not.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Spencer walked into her kitchen and found Melissa and CeCe drinking coffee at their kitchen table.<p>

"Hi Spencer." The blonde said happily.

"Hi CeCe, Melissa." She grabbed a mug and started filling it with coffee in silence, not wanting to interrupt them.

"Have you given any though to UPenn, Spencer?" CeCe suddenly asked.

"I have. I'm really interested in Princeton, but UPenn would be great as well, I'm sure."

"Well you should definitely give it some more thought and I would love to give you a tour if you're interested. I also have a lot of connections in the Dean's Office and everywhere around the campus."

"Well thank you, CeCe, that'd be great." Spencer said as she walked back upstairs, taking it slow enough that she could hear what the blonde said once she thought Spencer was all the way back upstairs.

"Your little sister is hot, Melissa. Like way hot. How serious are she and her girlfriend?"

"Well that's a slightly uncomfortable question." Melissa said as CeCe shrugged it off.

* * *

><p>As Spencer walked into her room after having gotten coffee downstairs, she noticed that her phone was ringing on her desk.<p>

"Hello?" She picked up before bothering to check the caller ID.

"Hey, it's me." The sweet voice said, causing Spencer to smile immediately.

"Hi you. What's up?"

"Well Ashley knows that your parents are out of town again, so she invited you over for dinner."

"Alright, that sounds nice. And I'd love to come cuddle with Mr. Riley." Spencer said, knowing what Emily was going to say next.

"Well that's nice for him, but what about me?" She asked with a smirk.

"Well cuddling with the both of you would be preferable."

"I thought so."

"I'll be there in about 20 minutes."

"Perfect, see you then. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye, Em."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Sorry again for the long wait! <strong>


	19. Chapter 19

"So how are you feeling, Spencer?"

"I'm a lot better now, Mrs. Marin. Thanks." She said sincerely as Ashley handed her a box of Chinese food.

"How much longer in the boot?"

"Only about a month and then some physical therapy. After that, I should be as good as new."

"Well I'm glad you're finally getting better. We were really worried there for a while."

"I would definitely not like to repeat that situation again, that's for sure."

"I agree." Ashley said as they all nodded along.

"So how are getting along with Riley? Do you regret letting me get Em a puppy?" Spencer asked Ashley while Hanna laughed.

"Oh please, my mom loves that dog more than she loves me."

"Oh, please! That is not true, Hanna. He simply shows me attention and gives me love, something I don't always get out of you. You don't cuddle with me anymore like you used to." Ashley said as Hanna smiled and shook her head.

"He is definitely the most well loved puppy." Emily said as she smiled at her girlfriend.

"I'm glad. He's the sweetest little thing." Spencer said, smiling.

"Want to join us for 'America's Next Top Model' after dinner, that way you can get some Riley love in?" Ashley offered as Emily smiled.

"That would be great, thanks."

Emily smiled at her girlfriend happily, knowing that she was staying to hang out with her and Riley. Especially since she had just expressed her feelings about said show a day earlier and how she wasn't a fan at all.

The four of them all sat next to each other on the Marin's couch with Spencer in the middle of Hanna and Emily and Ashley next to Hanna. Riley was curled up in Spencer's lap after minutes of tail wagging and licking Spencer's face.

Spencer had her casted leg propped up on a pillow on the coffee table in front of them, letting it rest.

Less than halfway through the episode of 'America's Top Model,' Emily noticed that her girlfriend had fallen asleep with her head inching closer and closer to Emily's shoulder.

The tanned girl subtly scooted closer to her girlfriend, until Spencer's head was resting on her shoulder comfortably. Meanwhile, Hanna was freaking out about everything that was happening on the show and Ashley was sitting there, focusing on what Hanna was ranting on about.

"I'm sorry for falling asleep on you earlier, Em." Spencer apologized as Emily walked her out to her car.

"Don't worry about it, Spence. It was nice just to be with you. And to be honest, I'm not a huge fan of the show either; we all just kind of watch it to be together. Watching you and Riley sleeping together was way more adorable and entertaining." The girl said as she blushed somewhat.

"Well, I should get home. I love you and I'll see you tomorrow." The brunette said as Emily opened the car door for her.

"I love you too. Text me when you get home, please." Emily said before she leaned forward to connect their lips for only a moment.

"What's with the stodgy kiss, Fields?" Spencer joked.

"I'm going to say a particular blonde who is watching us from the window, I'm sure."

"Oh good call." The brunette said, knowing that Hanna was definitely watching them from inside.

Spencer leaned forward again and kissed Emily roughly, only pulling back once their tongues had connected a few times.

"But then again, why not give her a show?" Spencer winked as Emily's jaw dropped slightly, "I'll text you when I'm home." Spencer said before she got in her car and took off.

Emily walked back inside to a heavily smiling Hanna.

"Get some, Em!" She said proudly as Emily just stared at her best friend.

"Thanks for watching." She said sarcastically.

"Oh, anytime! I even detected a little tongue action coming from Miss Hastings. Way to help pull the stick out of her ass. You go, Fields." Hanna elaborated as Emily groaned.

"Alright, this conversation is over. I'm heading to bed."

"To have some nice Spencer filled dreams?" The blonde taunted her friend, smirking when she got no reply from Emily.

* * *

><p>The next day at school, Spencer hobbled over to her locker while Emily went to go talk to Hanna and Aria really quick.<p>

"No, we need to do it tonight. Just the three of us, I want Spencer as far away from this as possible." Emily whispered to the girls.

"And what is it that we're doing exactly?" Aria asked.

"We're getting together to talk about what happened at the lake house and then potentially going out there to see if A is still living there or left something there."

"Why can't Spencer know? It's her lake house." Aria asked before Emily gave her a death glare.

"Because I don't want anything else happening to her. She's been through more than enough, so we're keeping her out of the loop. Got it?"

"Yeah. But when she finds out that we kept her out, you get to deal with her." Hanna said as Aria nodded heartily.

"Definitely. I'm not taking that bullet for you." Aria said.

"Fine. Yes, I'll talk to her if she finds out. So tonight at 7, at the Marin's house?" Emily asked as the two other girls nodded slowly.

"I live there. Where else would I be at that time?" Hanna said as she shrugged, "Damn." The blonde muttered, not wanting to get on Spencer's bad side.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Spencer asked as she hobbled over to them.

"Sex!" Hanna all but shouted as Emily and Aria looked at her sharply.

"Um, what?" Spencer asked with a smirk.

"I was just telling them about all the sex that Caleb and I have been having. It's amazing, incredibly really." She was going to keep going on when Aria interrupted her.

"And we've now heard enough! New topic please." Aria said as she glared at Hanna who shrugged uncaringly.

* * *

><p>"Well now we finally have confirmation that there are at least two 'A's,' maybe more. So have we talked about one of the 'A's' potentially going rogue?" Aria brought up that night while they were sitting at Hanna's kitchen table.<p>

"No, why?" Emily asked as she tilted her head slightly.

"Because so far 'A' has kept his/her promises. If something bad is going to happen, it will. This time she said that she was done with Spencer, then all the sudden she's getting choked out? It doesn't make sense."

"That is true, I guess." Emily said as she thought about it some more.

"So what if one of the people on the 'A' team went rogue?"

"Well is it possible that 'A' just didn't know Spence was up there, then got surprised and choked her as the only way to get out?" Emily suggested

"It's possible, but I think it's unlikely. 'A's' been very deliberate so far." Aria added on.

"No you guys; I think this 'A' was literally going to choke Spencer to death so she couldn't tell us about the note that had fallen out of that jacket on her Nana's couch. This 'A' didn't want us to know that there is in fact a 'Big A' out there. I talked to Caleb and he said that 'A' didn't show any signs of stopping. It's possible that the only reason Spencer is alive was because Caleb was in the right place at the right time. I think this 'A' is a lot more wicked than 'Big A.' And he wants Spencer gone; I mean, think about it. He came up after she went into the attic and he choked her from behind. Why would he do that when he just slink into the party and pretend nothing happened?" Hanna said expertly, impressing and shocking both of the other girls.

"You bring up a lot of really good points there, Han." Aria said.

"You guys sound shocked." The blonde said as she took a sip of her soda.

"Would you guys be up for taking a trip to the lake house with me right now?"

"Well I'm not letting you go alone!" Aria stated as Hanna spoke at the same time.

"As long as we aren't out too late, otherwise my mom will kill us."

"Alright, let's go." Emily said as she grabbed her car keys.

Emily jumped in the driver's seat while Aria got in the passenger seat and Hanna hopped in the back.

"So how exactly are we getting into the lake house?" Aria asked, hoping that Emily had a plan.

"Break a window and hop in." She said simply.

"Please tell me you're kidding. I do not need breaking and entering on my record."

"Of course I'm kidding! She's my girlfriend, I have a key!" Emily said as a look of relief came over Aria's face.

"Speak of the devil. She just texted you." Aria said as she picked up Emily's phone from its spot in the cup holder.

"Can you read it please?"

"Wait!" Hanna shouted, scaring both of the girls, "What if it's a dirty text?"

"It's not, Hanna!" Emily said as she nodded to Aria.

"She wants to know what you're up to."

"Don't respond." Emily said quickly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, she probably wants to come over. I'll text her later and just say that Hanna and I were watching a movie and I left my phone upstairs."

"Alright." Aria said as she set the phone back down.

"Okay, we're here. You guys ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Aria answered as the three girls got out of the car.


	20. Chapter 20

"Well everything downstairs seems to be in order." Emily said as they all cleared the bottom floor of the house, "Let's go check upstairs and then the attic."

"What exactly are we hoping to find, Em?" Aria asked quietly.

"Something that tells me who 'A' is so we can get her off of our backs. I'm beyond sick of this, and constantly hurting Spencer is not making me feel any better."

An hour later, they were rifling through everything in the attic, trying to find something that 'A' had left behind.

"Hey guys…" Hanna said apprehensively as she stood at a now open trunk.

Emily and Aria both walked over immediately and saw what Hanna was seeing. There were dozens of pictures of all of the girls, sometimes they were all together, but a lot of the time they were with their significant others.

"This is beyond creepy." Hanna stated as the other two nodded.

They looked at the pictures of Spencer and Emily, Hanna and Caleb, and Aria and Ezra for a few more seconds before Aria spoke up.

"It's like they were all hung up in here, but quickly taken down and shoved in here when we came over to set up for the party or something." Aria said, noticing the tape that was still left at the top of some of the pictures.

"Well there's nothing else up here, so 'A' must've moved out of here for good, I guess. Don't worry though, Em. We'll find some other way to get all of the 'A's'." Hanna said confidently as Emily sat down on the couch and started shaking her head disappointedly.

"We just need to do it before more shit happens to Spencer." Emily said before she stood up and stormed out of the attic.

"Let's go meet her at the car and get the hell out of here." Aria said as she started to leave.

"Wait! First things first; we're burning all of these photos." Hanna said as she started grabbing the enormous amount of pictures.

They walked downstairs and Hanna lit the stack of pictures on fire before setting them in the fireplace and watching them burn.

A few minutes later, once they had been burned and the fire had gone out, she turned to Aria.

"Now let's get the hell out of here." She said, grabbing her bag off the couch and heading for the door.

Emily was pacing in front of the lake house, waiting for the two girls to come back outside.

"What took you so long?" She asked in a slight panic.

"Just had to burn some pictures, that's all. Now let's go home, please." Hanna said, walking straight towards the car.

"Do you want me to text Spencer back for you now?" Aria asked as she stared at Emily's phone in the cup holder.

"Sure, tell her that Hanna and I just finished watching a movie."

The three girls were silent, only slightly listening to the radio as they drove back into Rosewood.

"She says that she misses you and wants to have a date night this weekend." Aria said as she summed up the text from Spencer.

"Okay, I'll just text her when we get home. You're relieved of your texting duties." Emily said with a slight smile.

* * *

><p>"No, I woke up and this message was on my phone!" Hanna exclaimed to Emily and Aria as Spencer was talking to one of her teachers before class started.<p>

_It wasn't nice of you to burn all of my pictures, Hanna. _

_-A_

"Was 'A' there last night and we just didn't know?" Aria asked, bewildered.

"I mean, it's possible. 'A' could've been moving room to room or something; maybe gone outside when we got there. I never know what's possible anymore." Emily admitted as Spencer walked back over to them.

"What's going on with you three?" She finally asked while they were standing next to Hanna's locker.

"Nothing, why?" Aria said quickly.

"Because the three of you are very flighty all of the sudden."

"I think we're all just tired." Aria said as she glanced at the other two girls.

"Yeah, and I'm just tired of school. I mean, why is it necessary that we go?" The blonde said, trying to get Spencer to say something that didn't have to do with them acting strangely.

"So you can get a job and not steal from stores anymore." Spencer said as Hanna shrugged.

"It's not like I do it because I have to, Spence." The blonde pointed out.

Emily was about to say something when the bell rang and they all started heading to class.

"Oh, I have a quick swim meeting at the start of lunch, but I'll meet you guys in the cafeteria." The raven-haired girl said to her girlfriend, who nodded before kissing her cheek.

* * *

><p>"Alright, well that's it for the meeting, team. Good job in the water! I'll see you at practice this afternoon." Coach Fulton said as she let all of the girls go.<p>

"Hey, Emily? Can I talk to you really fast?" Paige asked, as Emily was about to leave.

"Yeah, I guess." She said, seeing no harm in talking to her secret ex-girlfriend.

Spencer and the girls knew about them going out a few times, of course, but no one else did since Paige was more worried about staying in the closet than anything else.

Things had been awkward for a while after they broke up, but they had soon gotten back into teammate mode once Emily began dating Spencer.

"So what's up, Paige?" She asked as she readjusted her bag.

* * *

><p>Spencer was talking to Hanna and Aria at the lunch table when she noticed Emily walking over to them. She had a big smile on her face until she noticed that Emily wasn't looking up at her friends like she normally did.<p>

"You okay, babe?" Spencer asked after Emily didn't say anything.

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." She said as she started to move around the table to sit next to Spencer.

"Okay, if you're sure." Spencer said as she looked at Emily strangely. She didn't want to push Emily while Hanna and Aria were there, so she decided that she would bring it up later.

* * *

><p>"So what's really wrong, Em?" Spencer asked once Hanna and Aria had left their lunch table to go get coffee.<p>

"Okay, I'm going to tell you something that is going to piss you off. Just know that I didn't want it to happen and I love you, okay?" Emily said nervously as she made eye contact with her girlfriend the whole time she was talking.

"Okay." Spencer said slowly.

"Paige kissed me." Emily looked down at her hands. "But I stopped it right away, her lips barely touched mine. I didn't want it to happen, it just came out of nowhere and she kissed me."

"Are you kidding me?" The brunette said incredulously as she stood up so fast that her chair fell to the ground.

Emily looked up at her with tears in her beautiful brown eyes and watched Spencer hastily grab her bag and storm off.

"Spence, you okay?" Aria asked as she stormed by her and Hanna while they were on their way back to their table.

"Em, what's up with your girlfriend?" Hanna asked as they sat down at their table.

The blonde didn't notice the tears that were now slowly sliding down Emily's pale face until after she asked her question.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Aria asked as she sat down next to Emily and started to rub her back.

"Paige kissed me."

"What? I am so going to punch her in the face." Hanna said seriously as she stood up quickly.

"Don't bother, I'm pretty sure that's what Spencer went to do. I've never seen her look so upset."

"Em, don't worry about it. Spencer will be fine, you ended the kiss, right?"

"Of course I did! As soon as I could and then I told Spencer."

* * *

><p>"Who the hell do you think you are?" Spencer yelled after she shoved Paige into the bathroom in the main hallway.<p>

She saw the redhead walking in front of the bathroom door, so she pushed her in, that way they could talk without everyone seeing them.

"What do you mean?" Paige asked innocently.

"Oh don't play dumb with me, Paige. You know exactly what you did."

"Well tell me, what did I do?"

"You kissed my girlfriend, and that is nowhere near okay. What were you thinking?" The brunette was yelling at Paige now, trying to keep herself in check so she didn't punch Paige in the face, like she so desperately wanted to.

"Oh please. She wanted it." The redhead said cockily.

"Really? Did she come on to you?" Spencer asked, knowing that there was no way that Emily had.

"She didn't need to. I knew what she wanted, and then she pulls back like she didn't want it. It's all a game with Emily."

"I'm telling you this once, Paige. Once. So you better listen really hard. If you try anything with my girlfriend ever again, I will personally beat you until you need to go to the hospital. Got it?" Spencer threatened coldly after she stepped into Paige's personal space bubble and looked into her eyes so harshly that Paige wanted to take a step back, but couldn't since she was already shoved up against a wall.

"Yeah, I got it."

"Good."

"I'll just wait for her to come to me." Paige said cockily as Spencer opened the bathroom door. She froze in place for a few seconds and then continued to walk down the hallway and back to the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>"Hey, guys." She said quietly as she sat back down at the table, across from Emily and next to Hanna this time.<p>

"You look a lot calmer now." Aria noticed.

"Yeah. I just had to take care of something." She said cryptically as she extended her leg under the table and rested it against Emily's, getting a smile out her.

She gave a small smile back to Emily before she grabbed Hanna's coffee and took a sip.

"Ew, Han, what is this?"

"It's a latte."

"It's gross."

"Yeah, well not everyone can handle incredibly strong black coffee." Hanna chuckled as Spencer just looked at her with confusion.

"She's right, Spence." Aria mentioned as Emily smiled and nodded along.

"You guys are wimps. Anyway, I have to go. I'll talk to you all later."

"That was weird, she always stays until the bell rings." Hanna said as she watched Spencer leave.

"Yeah, well she's pissed. I'll give her some space and talk to her after practice." Emily said as she continued to pick at her salad. "This day just keeps getting better, doesn't it?" She said sarcastically as the girls have her sad smiles.

* * *

><p>Emily got out of practice a bit later than usual and went straight home since Spencer had been ignoring her texts.<p>

She walked into the Marin's house sullenly, but brightened up significantly once she heard Riley barking.

She walked into the living room and found Hanna sitting on the couch with Spencer and Riley.

"Hey Em."

"Hi, babe." The girls said at the same time as Riley stood up in Spencer's lap and looked at Emily with his tail wagging happily.

"Hi guys, this is a nice surprise." Emily said sincerely as she picked up Riley before kissing Spencer briefly and plopping down in between the two girls.

"Well, I'll let you two have some alone time. I'll go upstairs and call Caleb." Hanna said as she got up and left.

"I wasn't angry with you this afternoon, Em, I swear. I just needed some time to myself after I talked to Paige, that's all." Spencer assured her girlfriend.

"I just can't believe that she did that; I was so mad, but I wasn't about to keep it a secret from you." Emily assured the brunette.

"I know, and I thank you for that, I really do."

"I can't wait until 'A' is out of our lives for good, and we can just be normal high school students that happen to be in love." Emily said as she leaned back on the couch with Riley on her chest, setting her feet in Spencer's lap.

"Me too, Em, me too. How about the three of us watch a movie and just relax?" Spencer suggested as she turned on the TV.

"Definitely. Hey, Spence?" She said, waiting for the girl to look at her.

"Yeah, babe?"

"I love you." She said sincerely, her eyes showing her true love for the girl in front of her.

"I love you too, Emily." The brunette smiled brightly as she squeezed Emily's foot gently.


	21. Chapter 21

**So this is actually the last chapter of this story. I just have been stuck in a dead end on this one for a long time, so I finished it off instead of dragging it out further. Thank you so much for all the support! Enjoy this last chapter! **

* * *

><p>Emily was sitting at home working on her homework when her phone vibrated.<p>

_Your girlfriend has quite the attitude problem. You might want to keep her in check. _

_-A_

Emily frowned at it before chucking her phone onto the bed. A few minutes later, Emily had been too distracted to do anymore homework because of how much that text was bothering her, so she went and picked her phone back up.

"Yes." She whispered hopefully as she noticed that the top of the message had a number attached to it, instead of its usual 'Unknown.'

She quickly sent a text to both Hanna and Aria, choosing to leave Spencer out of it so she was safe.

_S.O.S. Get here, NOW. _

_-Em_

She typed out frantically, letting out a deep breath as soon as she got 'on my way' messages from both of the girls.

"Em, what's the big rush?" Aria asked as she rushed into the room after Hanna.

"I got a message from A-" She started out.

"So? We've been getting messages for a long time." Hanna interrupted the tanned girl to point that out.

"I'm aware of that, Hanna. I wasn't done talking yet. This message has a number attached to it."

"Wait, what? It doesn't say 'Unknown?'" Aria asked frantically, stretching her arm out to grab Emily's phone to see.

After both Hanna and Aria saw it, Hanna looked up at the two.

"Where's your school directory?" Hanna asked Emily as both Aria and Emily looked at her in shock.

"That's a really good idea, Han!" Emily said excitedly as she ran downstairs, followed by the two girls.

"Do you recognize that number at all, Em?" Aria asked as she watched Emily rifle through one of the drawers in her kitchen, looking for the directory.

"I do. It looks vaguely familiar, but I can't place whose number it is." She said simply.

The tanned girl looked through the directory cover to cover twice before she looked back up at the girls.

"Damn it. I really thought we were getting somewhere." She said picking up the directory full of names and numbers of parents, as well as students.

Emily was just about to put it back when a piece of paper fell out and onto the floor.

"What's that?" Aria asked as Emily bent down to pick up the paper.

"Oh, it's a swim team list. It must've fallen out of this pocket in the book." Emily said as she scanned over it, setting the book down in the process.

"Does it have any phone numbers on there?" Hanna asked as she inched forward slightly.

"You guys." Emily said slowly as she looked up at her friends with huge eyes, "It's Paige's number."

"What! Are you serious?" Aria shouted, grabbing the list out of Emily's hand and comparing it to the one of Emily's phone. "It really is."

"Wait, so she's officially a psycho bitch?" Hanna asked as the two girls semi-glared at her.

"Did we finally figure out something huge?" Aria asked the other two girls who nodded slowly.

"I think so." Emily said as she looked back and forth between the blonde and brunette. "So what do we do now?"

"I say we go to this bitch's house and get some answers. And then suggest she turn herself in." Hanna said roughly, going over and grabbing her purse off of its spot on the couch.

"I don't think that will work, Hanna." Aria said skeptically.

"No, you know what? I'm pissed off enough for this to work. She has been hurting Spencer and us for who knows how long! We need to end this!" Emily said, slamming down the sheet of paper on her kitchen table.

"Let's go then. Should we call Spencer from the car?" Aria asked as she followed the girls to the front door.

"Hell no. She's not getting injured again, she's fine at home." Emily decided quickly as Hanna and Aria shared a knowing look.

"You know that she's going to be really pissed when she finds out, right?" Hanna pointed out slowly.

"I don't care. At least she'll be alive and healthy for once." Emily said, not budging on her stance.

* * *

><p>The girls knocked on Paige's door for the fifth time with no answer.<p>

"Hey, isn't that Toby's car?" Aria asked as she looked over to Toby's truck that was parked under a tree slightly down the street.

"Interesting. Why don't we check the back?" Hanna asked as she started walking towards the side of Paige's house.

"Hanna!" Emily whispered harshly, "Oh, whatever!" She said, running over there after the blonde.

"Come on you guys, this is not a good idea!" Aria whispered after them before she ran to follow them as well.

She ran into Emily at the corner of Paige's house and crouched down immediately.

"What the hell were you thinking, Paige?" Toby yelled angrily as Hanna whipped out her phone and started recording this.

"I wasn't apparently! It was a mistake and I'm sorry!" Paige yelled back, just as angrily.

"You better pray that Emily does not figure out who sent her that message, otherwise we are screwed!" Toby added in a somewhat lower voice.

"No, there's no way she'll find out. She won't tell Spencer and my name isn't in the directory." She said surely as Toby nodded.

"Look, you got ahead of yourself, but it can't happen again, are we clear?" He demanded an answer.

"Yes."

"Just stick with the plan, Paige. Soon enough, Spencer and Emily will break up." He said as Emily grew more and more angry from where she was crouched behind a bush on the side of Paige's house.

"I know. Then I'll finally be able to be with Emily and you can be with Spencer." Paige said seriously, sticking her hands in her pockets.

"I can't believe that we have almost pulled this off." Toby said with a smirk.

"I know, it's been a long time in the making." Paige responded with a smile.

"I'm glad CeCe has had this whole thing planned for years." Toby said as the girls gasped as quietly as they could.

"I know, it was brilliant how she pinned it on other people. I can't believe the girls suspected Melissa at one point, that bitch was just trying to figure out who was behind it all so she could have Spencer's back. And Mona-I mean, who knew that girl was as smart as she is. Her ability to concoct the perfect plan is astounding." Paige said amazedly.

"We definitely got lucky that they approached us with the offers that we got. I think it'll work out perfectly. Just a few more weeks, I suspect, and then Spencer or Emily will crack. And we'll be good to go." Toby assured the auburn haired girl.

"Damn right, we will. You should go before my parents get home, but we'll talk soon?" Paige asked as Toby looked down at the pool.

"Definitely. We have an 'A' meeting tomorrow at noon, in the storage unit, #132." Toby said before he walked towards Paige to give her a hug.

Hanna quickly stopped the video and turned around as quickly as she could, ushering the girls to run to Emily's car.

They got in and started it up, driving away as soon as they could.

"Holy shit." Aria said as she other two girls just nodded dumbly, not knowing what else to say.

"Did we really just learn all of that?" Emily asked as Hanna looked back at her phone, smiling when she saw the video that had successfully recorded on her phone.

"We did. But what do we do with it?" Hanna asked curiously as all of the girls thought about it separately for a minute.

"You guys, I don't want to test our luck. I really think we should give this video to the police." Aria said nervously from the back.

"I agree. Too much has happened for us to be able to take care of this ourselves." Hanna agreed as Emily nodded her head.

"Alright. Do we take it in, or put it on a disc and leave it for someone without them knowing who it's from?" Emily asked when she stopped at a stop sign.

"Leave it on a disc?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah, I don't think any of the cops trust us anymore. Let's go do this at Em's and then be done with it." Aria suggested as the two girls nodded and headed for Emily's house.

* * *

><p>"We did the right thing, right?" Hanna asked after she just dropped off the disc at the police station without being stopped or seen by anyone. It was late at night, so it wasn't buzzing with as many cops as it was during the day.<p>

"That's all we could do. And hopefully it was enough." Emily replied with a smile.

"Just think, this time tomorrow we could officially be free." Aria said as she put her hands on both Hanna and Emily's shoulders, squeezing lightly.

"It doesn't even feel real right now. I mean, I can't believe that people our age, who we trusted, or somewhat trusted would do this to us." Hanna said, tearing up slightly.

"I know. I don't understand it either, Han." Both Emily and Aria agreed with sad smiles.

Emily was about to say something when her phone rang and she signaled the girls to be quiet.

"Hello?"

"Hi babe. I just finished my homework and wanted to call you before I go to bed." Spencer's voice floated through the phone, calming Emily down significantly.

"Well thank you. It's nice to hear your voice." She said with a smile. "Can I offer you breakfast tomorrow with the girls?"

It was a Friday night, but Spencer had opted to stay home and finish most of her homework before the weekend started so she could spend the rest of her time with Emily. It worked out nicely for all of the girls though.

"That would be great. Do you all want to come to mine at 10?" Spencer asked.

"Perfect, I'll see you then, okay?" Emily asked with a smile as Hanna and Aria both smiled.

"Sounds good. I love you, Em."

"Love you too, Spence." Emily said sincerely before she hung up the phone.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the girls were all having a great time visiting with each other. They had finished breakfast and were just nearing the end of a movie they put on when Veronica Hastings walked in through the back door.<p>

"Hi mom." Spencer said with a smile.

"Hi girls. I'm glad that you're all here together." She said as she set down her briefcase, causing Spencer to pause the movie.

"What's up, mom?" She asked with a confused look on her face as the other girls paled significantly.

"Apparently a video got dropped off last night at the police station. It showed two people having a meeting and in it, they spoke about you and Emily, among other things. They also mentioned a meeting and the police were able to intercept it this afternoon and arrest all the parties in attendance."

"Mom, what exactly are you saying?" Spencer asked sharply.

"I'm saying that CeCe Drake has been arrested for the murder of Alison DiLaurentis and Mona Vanderwaal, Toby Cavanaugh, and Paige McCullers have all been arrested as accomplices." Veronica said seriously as the girls all breathed out heavily.

"Are you serious?" Spencer asked shakily.

"I am. And we have some pretty rock solid evidence on all of them. I'm so sorry, girls."

"Don't be. We finally know now." Emily said as she rubbed Spencer's back.

* * *

><p>That night, Hanna was with Caleb, Aria with Ezra, and Emily was still at Spencer's. The two girls had mostly just sat and watched movies all day, trying to wrap their minds around everything that had happened.<p>

"We're free, Em. We're actually free. I never thought this day would come." Spencer admitted as Emily looked at her with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so glad that this day came, because now I don't have to worry about losing you anymore." Emily answered seriously as Spencer wiped the fallen tears off of her cheeks.

"I love you so much." Spencer said, bringing her forward for a kiss.

"I love you, too. More than you know." Emily responded with another kiss.

"Now what do should we do?" The brunette asked, feeling incredibly free without the thought of 'A' looming over them.

"How about I go home and get Mr. Riley, then the three of us can cuddle in front of some movies." Emily suggested as Spencer smiled brightly.

"That sounds perfect." She said, kissing Emily's neck.

"Alright, I'll grab some ice cream too while I'm out. I should be back in less than an hour." Emily said as she stood up.

Before she could take another step though, Spencer pulled the tanned girl onto her lap with a big smirk.

"Don't leave just yet." Spencer said quietly.

"And why not, Miss Hastings?" Emily asked cheekily.

"Because I'm not done kissing you yet." She replied, leaning forward to kiss her girlfriend, tangling her hands in Emily's hair along the way.

"I love you, you dork." Emily said affectionately as she responded to Spencer's kiss with another, deeper kiss.

"I love you, too." Spencer sighed happily as she started kissing and sucking on Emily's neck.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Thanks so much for sticking with this story, it means everything! I'm sorry that I forced an ending, but I just lost motivation for this story. I hope you enjoyed it along the way though. Thanks again! <strong>


End file.
